Command and Conquer: Yuri's Union
by Cannonade
Summary: Based on Red Alert 2, my thoughts on what would happen if the General fictional character based on myself was loyal to Yuri and helped him become the Premier of the Soviet Union and eventually takes over the world. Some parts as seen in both games RA2 and


**Yuri's Union**

**Prologue**

The war between the Allies and the Soviets has grown ever stronger. The Soviet invasion forces have forever beaten back the feeble attempts that the Allies had thrown back at them. It was hardly even worthy of recognition. The position of the Soviet Union had also been greatly enhanced by the recruitment of a new general, General Svetlana. With the forces of her and General Vladimir supporting the Hammer and Sickle, there was no way they could not win the wars.

But, just because the war was going along alright did not mean that things behind the Soviet line were perfect. There were many conflicts behind the lines, even though they were never voiced in public. Quietly, Svetlana hated Vladimir for getting all the credit in battle, and Yuri hated Romanov for trying to replace him with Vladimir. But still, the hating went on quietly and it did not affect the day to day Soviet activities. Even though one day, it may well change their future.

Presently, General Svetlana was based in France, running a long campaign against the Allied French forces in Paris. Her unit with the Kirovs were holding onto the Eiffel Tower strongly, using it as a generator for their tesla power. Meanwhile of course, General Vladimir was holding out in the sea with his submarines and Dreadnaughts, doing nothing in particular. In the long run, it was Svetlana and her team of Kirovs who were taking the brunt of the assault.

Back in Moscow, Romanov and Yuri had been monitoring what was happening in France. Yuri was a little concerned that Romanov was only keeping in touching with Vladimir and ignoring Svetlana, but he decided not to comment. He was already on unstable ground what with the others suspecting him. For now, he'd just have to sit tight and hope things went to plan.

**Chapter 1 – The Paris Mission**

In Paris, Svetlana had run into a spot of bother. Vladimir had been careless with his continuous monitoring of the French naval fleet that he'd left the transport crafts uncovered. They had snuck in behind enemy lines and landed a full battalion of tanks on the coast. Things were not shaping up too well. In her control tower office near the Eiffel Tower, she got a knock on her door.

"Enter," she ordered.

Vladislav, her second in command entered.

"General Svetlana," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Lieutenant Vladislav, nice to see you again," Svetlana noted.

"I have more information regarding the Paris situation."

"Has that tank battalion reached us yet?"

"Not yet, but I have other matters which must be bought to your attention right away. We have a problem with power to the Eiffel Tower, General. The snipers that came killed off many of our Tesla Troops, and we are running out of power. The Tower is no longer emitting the kind of power which we had before."

"Then we'll have to train more Tesla Troops."

"General, we're running out of funding for this mission!"

"We cannot back out, Vladislav! Yuri promised this mission would hold good shape for our invasion."

"If it was only for that… if you forgive me, bastard of a General, Vladimir!"

Svetlana laughed. "Point taken. I hate that man, too."

"Then you do not mind me speaking ill of him?"

"Please, go ahead Lieutenant! Any abuse you give Vladimir is music to my ears, trust me!"

"I will not say some of things which came to mind in front of you."

"Listen, I've heard worse."

"As for the power problem, what do we do?"

"We'll have to stick with training some more troops."

"Aye, Comrade General."

There was a sudden incoming transmission from her desk. As Vladislav turned to leave, Svetlana called him back to wait while she answered the call. Perhaps it was Romanov finally asking her to pull her troops out of Paris and back to Moscow. However, to her surprise it was Yuri.

"Comrade Yuri," Svetlana greeted, bowing her head.

"Listen carefully, Comrade General," Yuri began wasting no time on formalities. "I have overseen your problem at Paris. It seems like the idiot Vladimir has been too careless in protecting you… again. Well comrade, I have news for you. You do not need to train more Tesla Troops to power the Eiffel Tower."

"Then what else am I supposed to use?"

"The Tesla Generators."

"Ridiculous! That'll drain all power!"

"But supply it to the Tower!"

Svetlana observed Yuri's face on the communicator. She trusted the judgement of this man over anyone, and had more faith in his decisions than in those of General Vladimir. If he suggested it, it must work.

"Tell me what to do, Yuri," she said, finally.

"Re-align the Tesla Coil with the power valves of the Tower," Yuri explained.

"Now how do I do that? I could really do with you here now!"

"Tell a few of your team members, they'll know what to do."

"That's not very helpful, Yuri!"

Yuri smiled at her. "Trust me."

"Why do you always say that to me?"

"I must go. Time is of the essence and Romanov has not given me permission to contact you. He did not plan on contacting you himself, and from here in Moscow, I sensed your distress and that of your unit."

"I really do not fancy you in my head, Yuri."

"No matter, just change those Tesla Coils, Comrade!"

The transmission with Moscow was cut. Svetlana glanced up uncertainly at Vladislav, and to her relief, she saw a look of comprehension on his face. Clearly trusting Yuri was once again the wise thing to do.

"Well that's easy!" Vladislav laughed. "Why did I not think of that?"

"So you know what he meant?" Svetlana asked, relieved.

"Oh yes, what comrade Yuri suggested was simple. I'll get Radovan and Misha to do it, they deal with the electrics. If I know what to do with it, then I'm perfectly sure that Radovan and co will also know."

"Get them on to it, and quickly!"

"Aye, comrade."

Vladislav saluted and left the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. Svetlana leaned back in her seat, picking up her General's badge and casting the light of the golden hammer and sickle. Now she felt so proud to be a Soviet. She remembered how excited and honoured she had felt to join the Generals ranks from a mere Conscript, and then to be acquainted with Premier and his advisor.

Outside, Vladislav had left Svetlana's office. He ran across the car park towards the Eiffel Tower, looking at the tower which was still emitting lightning pulses. He saw the development of Tesla Reactors, running over towards them. Radovan was standing in the centre of the complex, talking and drinking coffee with Misha. Vladislav moved into the centre, tapping Radovan on the shoulder.

"You have news, comrade Vladislav?" Radovan asked.

"Yes," Vladislav replied. "Comrade Yuri has contacted Svetlana."

"Finally! He can tell us what to do!"

"He needs you to re-align the Tesla Coils to the Eiffel's valves."

"Now why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"It'll drain all power to the base and halt production," Misha warned.

"Are you Ukrainians always this negative about everything?"

She looked slightly hurt, but chose to ignore it.

"We'll do it right away!" Radovan assured Vladislav.

"I'll inform Svetlana you are underway and she can deploy the Tesla Troopers."

Vladislav ran from the centre of the generator complex, heading back across the car park towards the base tower. Radovan grinned at Misha, pulling on his protective gloves and securing the visor over his face. He picked up a second pair of gloves and handed them to Misha.

"Come on, you heard the man," he told her.

"It will drain power," Misha replied, pointedly.

"Look, we don't need production! We need to kill a few French tanks!"

"Is it just those few tanks we need to get?"

"The radars tell us just that. Vladimir stopped the rest of the invasion with his little fleet out there in the English Channel. This one craft got through a deposited a load of tanks at Calais. We need to take them out, that's it. The more power we pump into that tower, the better!"

"Good point there, comrade."

"Exactly! And would you really doubt comrade Yuri's words?"

"Of course not. I trust him completely."

"Well then! If only I'd come up with the idea sooner!"

Misha smirked at him, pulling on her gloves and securing down her visor. The two of them got to work on the complex of six Tesla Generators, re-aligning the coils to the valves of the Eiffel Tower. As soon as the first three were done, there was a noticeable drop in power at the Soviet base, but an increase in the functions of the Tower. It was working, just as Yuri said it would.

As Misha and Radovan wired up the last three Tesla Generators, all power was gone from the Soviet base. A cloud formation almost appeared to come from over head, energy from the sky being drawn into the top of the Eiffel Tower. Lightning and electricity radiated outwards from the huge structure, lighting up the skies with an eerie blue colour. Radovan and Misha watched with awe from below in the complex.

In the Soviet Control Tower, both Vladislav and Svetlana stood watching the electric storm being generated from the Eiffel Tower. From the distance, they could then make out the dust clouds from the tracks of the French tacks coming towards them from the horizon.

"This is it," Vladislav noted.

"I think it's time to call out the Tesla Troops," Svetlana agreed.

"Your armoured bio-suit is standing by, Comrade General."

"Thank you, comrade. You are in charge until I return."

Vladislav sat down behind Svetlana's desk as she left the room for the Tesla yard to brief her troops on the final mission. Svetlana practically ran down the stairs, especially with the lifts not working from the low power. As she exited into the car park to brief her troops, she noticed that the Tower and cast a set of clouds over the area. The light, or lack of it, suggested a possible rain storm.

"There you are Comrade General!" Ivan called to her.

"Are we starting?" Elena asked from behind.

"Oh yes," Svetlana replied. "Start powering to the Eiffel Tower!"

There was a flood of cheering from her Tesla Troopers as she announced they were ready for attack. Svetlana climbed into her protective suit, Ivan, Bogdan and Elena following suit. With the other Soviets in their unit, they powered up their Tesla Chargers and pointed them towards the Eiffel Tower. They call connected, drawing power from the tower and supplying it with energy.

As the French tanks bombarded their way into the car park, they began firing at the tower, rapidly. The Tesla Troops, drawing power from the tower, aimed their rifles at the tanks and fired in unison. As they did so, the Eiffel Tower also emitted its own bolts of electrical energy. As each lightning strike struck a tank, it was incinerated, leaving nothing but a smouldering crater in the ground.

After what seemed like an age, the battalion of French tanks stopped coming, and Ivan incinerated the last tank with his Tesla Coil. The invasion had been repelled. Slowly, the power drained out of the Eiffel Tower, and was pumped back into the Soviet structures. The Tesla Troops powered down their weapons, moving out of the vicinity to lose their charge.

"That was worth the power drain," Elena noted.

"Nice storm though," Bogdan observed. "I thought I'd need my umbrella!"

"We all would have been fried a bit."

"Great job team," Svetlana stated. "The Order of Lenin to you all."

"Thanks very much, comrade general!" Ivan bowed his head.

The team of Soviet Tesla Troops stepped out of their suits once they had been completely discharged. There was a flood of Soviets gathering into the car park, cheering for the success of the victory in Paris. For a brief instant, Svetlana allowed herself to soak in the glory, but duty would soon call again. From across the other end of the car park, she spotted Ilya and Anna making their way towards her.

"Kirov Commander reporting," Ilya bowed his head.

"This is for the return to Moscow, I imagine?" Svetlana asked.

"Yes. You are to return with us in the Kirov we bought along with us."

"As for the rest of the team?"

"Aside from Vladislav, they'll go back on the hovercrafts."

"I take it Yaromir is foreseeing the operation?"

"You can normally trust Yaromir with these things."

"Of course I can! He's my third in command."

Svetlana glanced over towards the far end of the Eiffel Tower. Yaromir, the bald man with the eye patch, was instructing the rest of her unit with what to do. Vladislav made his way towards him, putting on his wrist bands for the journey. It was common knowledge among the Kirov Elite that he was airsick.

"I guess we have to go on that awful thing," he said with distaste.

"I'm deeply wounded," Ilya replied with mock pain.

"You could always go with Yaromir in the Hovercraft," Svetlana suggested.

"I get sea sick, too! I have to pick the lesser of the two evils."

Anna grinned. "Kirov it is then!"

The four of them made their way over to where Ilya and Anna had landed the Kirov Airship. The decorated structure was secured on a platform behind the main Soviet Tower, not looking particularly harmful. However, Svetlana knew appearances could be deceiving, and that this machine was wonderful in battle. Ilya and Anna were very protective of their Kirov.

Ilya and Anna led them through the bombing bays and then up into the main control area. Ilya and Anna sat at the controls while Vladislav and Svetlana sat in the passenger seats at the rear. Anna switched on the guidance systems while Ilya powered up the engines and the helium containers. The balloon inflated above them, and the Kirov slowly began to rise.

"Let's go to Moscow!" Ilya laughed.

"Back home where we know best," Anna agreed.

"Come on Kirov, take me home!"

Svetlana rolled her eyes, skyward. She knew how passionate Ilya was about the piloting of his Kirov. Anna often felt jealous of it. Although she was Ilya's navigator, they were far friendlier than military comrades. It sometimes appeared that Ilya was more in love with his Kirov than he was with Anna. But that was what came with being part of the Red Army. Your passion for your machines came with the passion for your country.

The Kirov had gained some height by now and was up into the air, higher than the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Looking down, Svetlana watched Yaromir, who was now filling the hovercrafts with the tanks. It would be a while before they arrived back in Moscow with the rest of the Red Army. Knowing her luck, Vladimir would have already arrived home. It pained her greatly when that happened. Glancing briefly to her left, she saw the Vladislav was sitting with his eyes shut, gripping the handles of his chair. Poor comrade Vladislav. He really did hate flying.

**Chapter 2 – Moscow**

Svetlana had gradually drifted off to sleep in the back of the Kirov, Vladislav glancing at her with disbelief. He failed to see how any person could simply fall asleep in the back of an unstable floating object. He didn't care how fond Ilya and Anna were of the Kirov, he hated the thing. Despite its nice design and brilliant destructive capabilities, Vladislav just simply hated air travel.

Ilya and Anna were in constant communication with radio control once they reached the frontiers of Eastern Europe. The first tower they had contact with was one in the Czech Republic, then they were relayed to Slovakia, Romania and the Ukraine. The Ukraine was the first real sense of home since the campaign in France had begun.

"This is air traffic control Kiev," the controller transmitted.

"Kiev, this is Kirov Alpha 1 returning to Mother Russia," Anna responded.

"Can I please know the location of your departure."

"Of course. We have recently finished a successful campaign in Paris."

"In that case, you must carry Comrade General Svetlana with you!"

"That we do, comrade."

"Premier Romanov was expecting we'd get some transmission from you."

"Then, if you keep touch with Moscow, let him know we are returning."

"The motherland will welcome you home, comrade."

"I sure hope so, I'm dying for a coffee!"

The controller laughed. "Have a safe journey home, comrade."

"I trust this Kirov down to the ground! Over and out."

Anna ceased transmission with the air traffic control tower at Kiev, the Soviet Flak Cannons powering down once they had been cleared for passage. Vladislav walked to the front where Ilya was busy piloting the aircraft. He looked down onto the disappearing city of Kiev beneath them, the snow covering the ground and buildings.

"You trust it down to the ground, do you?" he question.

"Certainly!" Anna replied.

"That's Soviet irony for you."

Ilya rolled his eyes skyward. "What do you have against my Kirov?"

"Nothing personal, comrade Ilya!" Vladislav assured him. "I love the machine, there's nothing wrong with them in that sense. Typical Soviet design, a great taste for destruction, but I just hate flying!"

"Just sit back and relax comrade! Enjoy the view!"

Ilya leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the radar, which was showing no activity. He sighed deeply, supporting his smoothly shaven head with his hands as he observed the white ground beneath. He was relaxed and contented. Vladislav looked down, suddenly seeing a few clouds pass by the side and momentarily obscuring the view of the trees. The Kirov shuddered slightly with minor turbulence, but easily recovered.

"Check those stabilisers, Ilya," Anna warned.

"It's just a bit of turbulence!" Ilya waved it off. "She's fine."

He looked behind to Vladislav.

"Great view, eh?" he asked.

The turbulence passing by the Kirov's fans had turned Vladislav's face green. Covering his mouth with his hands, he ran from the deck, the doors shutting behind him. Svetlana had come round from her sleep, just in time to catch her second in command from running out of the deck. She glanced over to Ilya, who shrugged.

"What was that all about?" she questioned.

"Just a bit of turbulence," the pilot replied.

"I've never seen anyone look so green!"

"I only asked him if he liked the view."

Anna rolled her eyes skyward and sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Ilya questioned her.

"You never learn, do you?" Anna asked.

"Look, what's to learn? The view is fantastic!"

"Not for someone who gets airsick, Ilya."

"I'm only trying to get him out of his fear of flying."

"No, you're trying to torment him."

Ilya reddened.

"Can't I accomplish both at once?"

"Clearly you do without trying…"

She trailed off, looking outside of the main window of the control box. Vladislav came back in, slumping in his seat, his face now white. Anna smirked, spinning her chair round to face the general and second in command.

"Comrades!" she proclaimed. "I give you Moscow."

That was enough to even put Vladislav out of his fears. Both he and Svetlana got to their feet and crossed the deck, looking down to the ground. They could see the main road, and then Red Square, completely covered by the white snow. Then the Kremlin came into view from the mist, the red brick sprinkled white. Now this was the sight of home. Mother Russia in her prime.

"I have the pleasure to welcome you home to Russia," Ilya announced.

"A sight that I never miss when travelling home by Kirov," Svetlana noted.

"Enjoying the view, Vladislav?"

"I have to say, the Kremlin puts me off my stomach," Vladislav replied.

Ilya laughed. "You see! Flying is not so bad."

"Perhaps not. I never knew the Kremlin looked like this from above."

"You should spend less time on the ground, comrade Vladislav."

"I'm quite alright, thanks. I like my two feet firmly on the ground."

"Even if we have an earthquake or something?"

Anna turned round to glare at Ilya.

"Since when do we have earthquakes in Moscow?" she demanded.

"I'm just tormenting our dear comrade," Ilya assured her.

"You'll make him ground sick one of these days."

"No thank you, comrade Anna," Vladislav replied. "Walking and buses are the only modes of transport which do not make me sick. I get sick in cars, on trains, in planes, in boats, in Kirovs, you name it!"

"Steamrollers?" Ilya suggested.

The three Russians turned to stair at the Kirov pilot.

"What?" he questioned.

Above the Kremlin, the Kirov slowly began to descend on the city, coming into land outside Red Square before the main entrance tower. Vladislav, his sickness now returning, went back to his seat, the thought of seeing the Kremlin rise up in front of him not appealing enough to put him off his stomach. Svetlana stood by Anna, watching her favourite building in the world rise up to meet her.

"You get this every time you land here in Moscow?" Svetlana asked.

"I'd never miss it for anything!" Ilya grinned.

"That's why we like to drop high ranking military people and politicians off at the Kremlin in the Kirov," Anna explained. "You see, we do not land here. We land over at Star City with the other rockets. The only way we get to see this view is by dropping off high rankers such as yourself to the Kremlin."

"I'll never be touched by you offering to take me home again!" Svetlana laughed.

"You were anyway?" Ilya asked.

The three of them laughed, not getting much of a response from Vladislav, who had returned to clutching his stomach.

On landing, the propellers blew the snow off Red Square around the small area which they were landing on. As the base touched down, Ilya powered down the engines and the manoeuvre props. Finally, he switched the system onto standby, allowing the helium tanks to relax a little, slightly deflating the balloon. He and Anna got to their feet, leaving the control deck with Svetlana and Vladislav.

When the exited the Kirov and put their two feet firmly on the ground, Vladislav let out a huge sigh of relief. He felt like collapsing into the snow with joy at being back on solid ground, but he decided not to do so in the middle of Red Square and in the presence of his commanding officer.

"Are you going to the Kremlin?" Svetlana asked the Kirov crew.

"No!" Ilya laughed. "Do you ever see people like me in that building?"

"What? Insane, Communist maniacs who fly battle scarred airships and have a strong Leningrad accent?" Vladislav asked.

"No, I was referring to bald and handsome, actually."

Anna sighed, shaking her head.

"Like Yuri you mean?" Svetlana queried.

"Do I look like I have wires coming out of my head?" Ilya asked.

"Don't let him hear you say that! Unless you don't mind spending the rest of your life with your head attached anywhere other than to your neck."

"I'll leave you and the Kremlin in peace then."

Ilya bowed his head, turning back on his heel and heading back over to the Kirov. Anna saluted to her General and second in command, following Ilya back to the slightly deflated airship. Svetlana turned back towards the Kremlin, Vladislav following her through the main gates. In the background, they heard the sound of engines powering up followed by that of rotating propellers. The Kirov rose slowly off the ground into the air, disappearing into the mist above.

"I can't believe they can safely fly that thing!" Vladislav shook his head.

"I'm sure they can't understand why you'd happily pick up a Kalashnikov and charge a full squadron of Allied Marines in the face," Svetlana countered.

"That doesn't involve flying unstable floating Kirovs!"

"They are a prised peace of Soviet engineering."

Vladislav was not convinced, but his expression soon darkened.

"I've heard about greater things than that," he noted.

"Like what?"

"From some of the under ranked conscripts, I've heard some rumours about the kind of devices kept deep within the Kremlin laboratories. Some say they are the work of Comrade Yuri himself!"

"There are too many rumours about Yuri floating around."

"He can see your thoughts and control your mind, Comrade General."

"Yes, he knows your thoughts. But mind control? I don't think so!"

"That man is strange. The conscripts say he has devices which can rip the mind and soul out of those American soldiers. They can take over the minds of an entire platoon and erase their memories, making them nothing but robots fighting for the Soviet Union. But I've heard greater stories than that."

"That is all they are, Vladislav."

"Some say Yuri does experiments on the human brain."

"All scientists and military technicians do that, comrade!"

"Do you remember what Stalin did to Lenin?"

"Soaked him in vinegar and put him on display in the Kremlin, you mean?"

"You do not approve of that?"

"He turned a great man into a piece of Soviet propaganda."

"They removed all of his organs too. Including his brain. The conscripts say that Yuri 'borrowed' Lenin's brain and ran experiments on it, trying to establish the very essentials to the thought patterns."

"I doubt he uses Lenin's brain."

"Ask him. You trust him so much, ask him."

Svetlana laughed. "That'll work, comrade! What do you expect me to do? In our next mission briefing, tap Yuri on the shoulder and say 'by the way, I hear you might have stolen Lenin's brain, is this true?'. That'll work brilliantly!"

Vladislav reddened at her sarcasm. "You could try."

"And get my ears cut off? I don't think so! You try it."

"I'm not the general Yuri has so keenly adopted."

Vladislav left her at the main gates to the Kremlin, not usually going inside the main Government buildings. Svetlana narrowed her eyes after Vladislav, watching his every move until he vanished into the mist. If there was any chance he was trying to defect, she would take the hint. Very few people trusted Yuri's judgement in her unit, with the possible expectation of Ilya, Anna, Misha, Radovan and Yaromir.

Shaking off that thought for now, Svetlana left the cold of Moscow for the government building. She shut the doors behind her, tying up the flaps on her Ushanka. She opened the front of her long coat, pulling the mittens of her hands. It was often a lot warmer inside these places than it was outside. She took a few steps forward towards the staircase before realising something.

The building was practically empty. Normally, you could hear people talking all around inside. But now, there was no sound. Interested, Svetlana walked up the flight of steps to head for the Premier's office. Perhaps the heads of the Soviet state had decided to go for a bit of sledging to break in the winter. But it seemed unlikely. She stopped outside the Premier's office, raised her hand and knocked. There was no response.

Pulling on the handle, the door came open. It wasn't locked, but neither was there anything inside. Svetlana looked down the corridor. There was no one about, so there was no reason why she couldn't have a look. She shut the doors behind her, turning to face the cavernous office. She walked over towards the globe, turning it round so it showed her Russia. Svetlana laid a finger on Petropavlovsk in Kamchatka. That was where she originated from. A Cossack Settlement outside to be precise.

"Petropavlovsk Kamchatskiy," she mumbled.

She glanced at the flag on the wall. The Hammer and Sickle stood out in the centre on its five pointed star. It was about time the entire world flew under this banner and yielded to the Soviet Union.

"Ediniy, Magushi Savyetskiy Soyuz," she recited the words from the Soviet National Anthem.

"United, mighty Soviet Union," came another voice.

Jumping slightly, for she had assumed she was alone, she turned to face the Premier's chair. It was facing the window, and judging by the lack of visual she had on who was sitting there, it could not have been Romanov. The chair spun round, and she came face to face with Yuri.

"Comrade Yuri," Svetlana bowed her head.

"Congratulations on the campaign," he noted.

"You helped out. My second in command wondered why he had not thought of it before. It seemed so obvious to him. I imagined it also did to my engineering team, for whatever it was they did seemed to work."

"It was a simple power conversion."

"You seem to know what to say at the right time."

"Does that not surprise you?"

Now she came to think of it, it was not surprising.

"I guess not comrade," she replied.

"I'm sure Premier Romanov is sorry he cannot meet you back from Paris."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Not in the Kremlin at this present moment."

"Let me guess. This has something to do with the arrival of General Vladimir."

Yuri smirked. "His name is always spoken by you with a certain hostility."

"Simple competition. I've always disliked that man."

"You are not the only one to have commented on him in this way."

"You speak from your own feelings, comrade Yuri."

"And you are taking too greater interest, General Svetlana."

"Do you expect me not to? How can you not expect me to take a great interest in what's going on? You think I do not know of Premier Romanov's preferences? You always boast about this so-called heightened perception of yours. Then use it. See for yourself that I am not just a Soviet servant like General Vladimir!"

"Your mind is quicker than your eyes, comrade. Unlike General Vladimir."

"And of course, you'll know all about the mind."

"Oh yes. For an untrained mind, you know a few things about military tactics. You are the greatest general on records by far. But even for someone with such a high powered intellect, your actions and thoughts are so predictable."

"You knew Romanov would never be here to meet me."

"I know many things, comrade General."

"Tell me why you are here. You knew I'd come here."

"Maybe it's time someone appreciated your efforts."

"My Kirov team and military unit appreciate me, comrade Yuri."

"And I also. You have proved time and time again that you are more capable of commanding the Red Army than General Vladimir. Blind men like Romanov are oblivious to new talent when it enters the ranks. I on the other hand, am better and more effective at recognising it. I have a small mission for you to undertake once you have had a days rest in Moscow. I'll brief you on it tomorrow. But for now, keep your eyes on the world news, some of it you will find pleasing. Some of it not."

"Do you always have to be so cryptic?"

"I have heightened perception, comrade."

"And that makes you less able to speak conversational Russian?"

"Mere conversational Russian is limited. Human brains are really capable of so much more. The majority of people have not been able to harness it's true power. Others have, though very few. I believe I am the only one left alive."

"I think I'll get the bus home now, comrade."

"You shoulder consider training your own mind."

"I think not. The only reason I'd ever want to be able to so that sort of thing is so I can tell if my bus will turn up or not."

Svetlana left the room, shutting the doors behind her. She shuddered slightly before heading down the stairs. As much as she respected that man, he was still rather terrifying. He appeared to know everything. A lot of what she was thinking came right out of his mouth. It just seemed physically impossible. Perhaps some of the rumours Vladislav heard were not merely stories to frighten the lower ranks.

She wasn't standing at the bus stop very long before her bus turned up. The snow was beginning to fall again as she got onto the bus, showing her bus pass to the driver. She sat at the front by the window, watching the side walls of the Kremlin as they drove passed. The light had now completely vanished, plunging the streets of Moscow into darkness. The streetlights came on, flashing the orange glow onto the roads, the cars and the buses.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, the bus pulled in at her stop in the inner suburbs of Moscow. She got off, along with several others. She crossed the road and walked into the car park, heading over to flat block number seven. It was like all the other buildings in the vicinity; around twenty stories high and made of grey concrete. They were hardly anything special, but it was enough.

Her flat was on the tenth floor, number 107. The lift was the same as normal at this time of night. Empty and quiet, the only sound being the high pitched screeching of the cables as it struggled to climb ten stories to her floor. It was high time the lift was fixed or replaced, but there was little she could do about it aside renting a new flat. There some nice ones in the outer suburbs of Moscow, but only the bourgeoisie could afford them. And she hatred anything bourgeois.

As soon as she entered her room, she locked the door and sat down on the sofa in front of the television. She was about to reach for the remote, remembering what Yuri had said about watching the international news. However, she felt too tired to concentrate on things at this time. Yawning and stretching, she lay down and fell asleep almost immediately. The campaign in France had been long and hard, and she needed to prepare for the next one.

The next day, Svetlana woke up with the sun on her face. She jolted awake, glaring at the open curtains. This was not the best way to start the day. She looked at her watch and cursed. The time showed half passed twelve. She remembered that she needed to get to the Kremlin for Yuri's mission briefing.

Still in her uniform from yesterday, she left the room and ran down the stairs, not bothering with the lift this time. She headed across the car park, spotting the bus turning around at the other end of the road. She ran as fast as possible to the bus stop, just managing to pull it over. She hurriedly showed the driver her pass, grabbing a handle to stand up seeing as the bus was full.

She sighed with relief. It looked like she'd reach the Kremlin in time for her mission briefing. It did not fair well when you turned up late for a meeting with a superior officer. And she liked her present seat at the Soviet table. Looking out of the window around twenty minutes later, she spotted the first tower of the Kremlin. If she got off here, she could run the rest of the way. She made her way forward, leaning towards the driving compartment.

"Could you let me off here, Yaroslav?" she asked him.

"Of course, comrade General," the driver replied.

"I'm a bit late for a briefing. I want to try and make as much time as possible."

"I'll drive you up to Red Square if you like?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure! The Police will ask me why, I'll just say you were on board."

"Thanks Yaroslav."

"I serve the Union, comrade!"

Indicating to turn off, Yaroslav drove the bus up the curb and onto the pavement, driving parallel with the Kremlin wall. There were several shouts of 'avtobus' as the bus drove passed, scattering Russian civilians out of the way. It was another two minutes before the bus turned into Red Square, a number of Russian children watching with amazement as the bus arrived. It stopped, opening the doors.

"There you are, General," Yaroslav indicated.

"Great driving, comrade," Svetlana laughed.

She jumped off the bus and made it into the Kremlin at a run. That was a rather interesting way to make it into Red Square. She ran into the Government building, unsurprised to see Yuri already pacing the corridors for her.

"On time General," he noted.

Svetlana almost collapsed against the wall.

"Thanks to my bus driver," she replied, breathlessly.

"Be assured, the police will not bother him."

"It's not every day you see a bus drive into Red Square."

"Clearly not. If you'd come this way."

Yuri led her over to a room under the main staircase, the door revealing another set of stairs which went down into some kind of basement.

"I never knew that was there," Svetlana observed.

"Trust me. I use this myself," Yuri replied.

"Does the KGB use it for interrogations or something?"

"Between you and I comrade, the KGB know nothing about it."

"Am I supposed to feel flattered with this, comrade Yuri?"

He did not reply, but disappeared down the stairs. Sighing, Svetlana followed him, not particularly feeling like having an introduction to the nether world of the Kremlin. She cared only about her next mission. Yuri had disappeared into yet another room downstairs. Svetlana followed, but the sight she was expecting was certainly not the sight she saw. It appeared to be some kind of laboratory.

"What is this place?" Svetlana asked.

"My laboratory," Yuri replied, simply.

"What the heck do you do down here? I get the impression from all this equipment that it's not blowing up unstable chemicals."

"Some experiments I designed myself."

"I never knew we had technology like this!"

Yuri smirked. "According to the Union, we don't."

"You like to keep yourself quiet, don't you?"

"I prefer it that way. Too much attention clouds my judgement."

"Why did you bring me down here?"

"We'll get to that. Firstly, have you seen the news lately?"

"I was going to, but then I forgot about it."

"Then allow me."

Yuri picked up a remote control, but the device was nothing like the one Svetlana had with her television. He activated a screen at the back, but it was not a normal screen. It had no tube at the back, for one thing. On the screen came a news article dated from yesterday, about the time when she was still flying over Ukraine in the Kirov.

"There have been more Red Square parades today in Moscow to commemorate the latest victory against the French Allied Forces in Paris," the reporter began. "The Red Army's fleet defended the shores of Calais from the English Channel and prevented the French battalion from reaching Paris to destroy our victory. Premier Romanov was stood at the Lenin Mausoleum during the celebration to present the hero, General Vladimir, with the Order of Lenin, one of the highest Soviet honours."

Yuri disengaged the transmission, setting the remote control back down onto the table. He glanced over to Svetlana, who looked furious.

"Outrageous!" she exclaimed. "What about our victory at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Clearly, it is unfair that Vladimir is allowed to take all the glory from us because he can retreat to Moscow more quickly than you," Yuri replied. "But at this moment in time, this is no concern. Those with high intellect need not hold petty grudges, beside the fact it's human nature to do so. Just be satisfied that I know the truth, comrade. That is why I want you for this next mission, alone."

"Let's hear it, then."

"Firstly, I have some information to share with you. For a long time, I have sensed your discomfort with my abilities. Yes, a lot of the rumours you hear are true, but no, I do not possess Lenin's brain. However, I do have the ability to take control of people's minds and impact on their actions and thoughts. I can lay enough trust in you to be sure that you will not use this information against me."

"I'll keep it safe, comrade Yuri."

"We are alike in many ways. Mostly our being exploited by the Union."

"Yet we are also so different."

"Indeed. My possession of heightened senses does increase my grounding over you, comrade. But let me tell you something you may not have heard about before. As you may, or may not know, the human brain receives electrical charges which it determines and reads itself. It is a natural process and needs no direct thought. Both other brains have multiple uses. They can both send and receive electrical impulses, some even determined by the user."

Yuri crossed the room, Svetlana watching his moves. He stood aside a tallish device, which was about a foot taller than him. There were coils of wires attached at its base, and the tall pole in the centre had four transmitters protruding from the side. Each of them was mounted on a platform attached to the main post.

"Here is a device of mine," Yuri indicated to it.

"Impressive," Svetlana observed. "What is it?"

"My Psychic Beacon. It is a transmitter of electrical charges, those charges being transmitted to a human brainwave pattern. With this, we can broadcast any message we want people to hear. It may be an approved propaganda tool. This device is the ultimate engineering project to come out of the Psy Corps! With this, we'll be able to take control of the Allied Army and turn their own forces on the American Capital!"

"And you trust me to use this thing, comrade Yuri?"

"It is simple. I will instruct you as you wish."

"What's the Psy Corps?"

"My own little, shall we say, faction within the Soviet Union. I use it to train Russians in Psychic Technology, though only those I believe are strong enough to undergo the training. If you want to know more, ask your Third in Command, Yaromir."

"He's with this Psy Corps of yours?"

"Rather talented is comrade Yaromir."

"Why has he not told me this before?"

"Upon my instruction, comrade. Not on ignorance on his part."

"Do you have good reason for using my troops, comrade?"

"I used Yaromir to spy on you."

"Spy? What for? I'm a loyal Soviet!"

"No comrade, to test your loyalty to me."

"And?"

"I am satisfied with you."

"So will you brief me on this mission?"

"But of course. By building this beacon everywhere we go, we will soon have entire armies under out control. Go to London. The British forces train snipers which are most valuable to the Allied Network, and I'm sure the Americans will hate to lose them. I want you to capture the Houses of Parliament in the British Capital and construct a Psychic Beacon there. Begin the Psychic Invasion of London! Trust me, a victory there without General Vladimir will stand you in a good stead."

"Why are you so willing to help me?"

"Comrade, we are both in the same position. Like yourself, I am but a mere servant to the Soviet Union. Also as it is with your skills, Premier Romanov does not share much of an appreciation for my work. I feel it is time you did something which made him realise your value."

"I feel I should thank you, comrade Yuri."

"Depart for London tonight. I can explain your absence."

"You always seem to know what to say and when to say it."

"The characteristics of a trained mind, comrade. I know."

"I'll send in a Kirov patrol and some Tesla Tanks."

"Just don't forget my Psychic Beacon."

"Of course not, I'll pack it now ready for deployment."

Svetlana crossed the room towards the beacon, but Yuri stopped her.

"I already have one packed comrade," he explained.

"Is this not the one I'll be using?"

Yuri smirked. "This is not the fully equipped device you'll be using. This is but a miniature structure I use to run tests on and perfect. The device which you will need at London is about as tall as our Soviet Radar."

"A little bigger than this one then."

"Only a little, comrade."

"Where is it contained?"

"I trusted Yaromir with it. From your unit, he seems to think that the Kirov pilots Ilya and Anna are loyal to my faction within the Union. He has delivered the beacon to them and they have packed it onto the Kirov. Another Kirov has also been loaded with a Soviet Construction Yard ready for deployment when you arrive."

"How very thoughtful of you."

"But waste no time. You will depart tonight."

"What will you inform to Premier Romanov?"

"That I'll think of when the time comes."

"You always seem to know what to say, so why not."

**Chapter 3 – The Psychic Invasion**

The next day, Yuri had kept a tracking Radar on the position of Svetlana's Kirov fleet. They were still floating somewhere above the decimated city of Paris, ready to cross the English Channel to land somewhere outside of London. Yuri had not come across Romanov as yet, which was good. He was still thinking of a suitable excuse for General Svetlana's absence.

He deactivated the screen. Although no one ever entered his laboratory, especially not General Vladimir, Romanov or the KGB, he still preferred to keep this mission quiet. If only to keep the Red Army's involvement at a minimum to be sure Vladimir could not take the credit of his work. He crossed the room and walked over to one of the control panels. All seemed well here. No one had not yet discovered the placement of a Psychic Beacon within the Kremlin.

At his main work area, the transmission device went off. Sighing, Yuri went over to check the messages. It seemed the Romanov had finally wanted to contact him down in the nether regions of the Kremlin.

"Yes, comrade Premier?" he responded.

"I need you in my office now, comrade Yuri," Romanov replied.

"As you wish."

Yuri deactivated the transmitter, minimising power as he left the room. It was not something he wanted to think about, having his laboratory discovered by the KGB or the Red Army. At the moment, while Romanov was already on the verge of replacing him, the last thing he needed was for the Soviet forces to discover his work in the basement of the Kremlin. Then that would be the end of his Psychic Legacy.

Yuri left the basement, shutting the door to the staircase behind him. Due to the presence of the beacon, it was able to force any passers by into thinking the door wasn't really there. Only he could remove the effect, much like he had done with Svetlana. Unfortunately, he met Vladimir by the main staircase. He eyed Yuri suspiciously.

"Where did you come from?" he questioned.

"I was just standing there," Yuri replied, simply.

"Sure you were. Where do you keep your stuff, Yuri?"

"I possess nothing unusual, General Vladimir."

"I'll find you out some day, Yuri. On that I give you my vow!"

Yuri smirked. "Oh, I assure you, you wont."

"I know your plans. I saw you sending private communications to General Svetlana when they were in Paris. I know that you want to take control of her so that you can secure a seat within the Soviet Union. But trust me. Now she's not here for you to fuss over, I'll get closer to locking you away."

"Such hostility. Premier Romanov hasn't discarded me yet, comrade."

"And you watch who you call comrade!"

"Oh, I have no trouble in 'watching' people."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes suspiciously, walking up the stairs. Yuri followed him, silently reaching out with his thoughts to probe his mind. There was little to search for. Most of what existed in Vladimir's brain was rubbish. Yes, it was clear that Vladimir had intentions to try and unseat him, but the plan was not very well formulated. Getting rid of Vladimir would not be easy, but once the perfect idea was formed, it wouldn't be difficult in getting at him. The key to the entire operation was getting General Svetlana on his side, which wasn't proving to be too big an issue.

The two of them went over to the Premier's office and entered. Romanov was sat in the chair behind the desk, not seeming to be overly happy with the way things were going. Yuri followed Vladimir over to the desk. Now was the right time to make up an excuse for Svetlana's absence.

"I'm glad you could join us, General Vladimir," Romanov noted.

"I am always at hand for the Soviet Union, comrade," Vladimir replied.

"You are always so enthusiastic. I believe Yuri here is not so."

He glanced at Yuri, who returned the stare with no emotion.

"Where is General Svetlana, comrade Yuri?" Romanov asked.

"I have not seen her today as yet," Yuri replied.

"And you really think he should believe that?" Vladimir asked, staring at Yuri, pointedly. "You always see General Svetlana."

"Her Third in Command Yaromir mentioned she was returning home to Petropavlovsk very briefly."

"Comrade Yaromir. Another one who is untrustworthy."

"I see nothing wrong with comrade Yaromir, General."

"Of cause not. He's in league with you in your little Psychic Faction."

"Psychic Faction? What are you talking about?"

"I see his point there, General," Romanov cut in. "The KGB has never once reported to me about the existence of an underground faction run by Comrade Yuri. Without a doubt there is no such thing."

"Exactly," Yuri agreed. "And the KGB is the eyes and ears of our Union."

Vladimir did not look convinced.

"And you have nothing at all to do with the KGB?" he asked.

"I am the Premier's Advisor, not a KGB Agent, General Vladimir."

"You advise our Premier then! More like you control his mind!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Break this up gentlemen," Romanov ordered.

"Well don't get too comfortable in this office, Yuri," Vladimir snarled. "I'll find you out eventually. Regardless to what so-called unnatural abilities you have, you will soon be locked away for treason!"

"You have no information about me," Yuri replied, defiantly.

"Oh, I could try. I am just about sick of your lies!"

"Who is the man lying here, comrade?"

"Someone must have been an idiot to allow you to get a good seat within the Soviet Union. People like you have no place in this world! If it was up to me, I'd have you pack your sled and go off to the Gulag!"

"You have taken this too far, General!"

Yuri raised his hand, his head device emitting a kind of pulsing sound and flashing, dangerously. Vladimir clutched at his head as a searing pain spread across from one temple to the next. He choked, finding himself being cut short of breath. He then clutched as his throat, trying to fight back off the hold, but no matter how much he tried to break the control, Yuri fought back.

"Enough of this!" Romanov exclaimed.

But Yuri did not release his hold in Vladimir.

"Yuri, release him!" the Premier ordered.

Yuri glanced at him, and then back to Vladimir.

"As you wish, comrade Premier," he replied.

Sighing with disappointment, Yuri lowered his hand, releasing his control over Vladimir. The General collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath and massaging his temples. Romanov got to his feet, moving around to the front of the desk to glare at Yuri, furiously.

"What was the meaning of that?" he demanded.

"I do not take kindly to insults," Yuri replied.

"Do that again, and I'll arrest you!"

"Point taken."

Yuri made to leave, but stood aside Vladimir.

"The next time you insult me, I will not go so easy," he warned.

"Where are you going?" Romanov demanded.

"To get some fresh air, all this fighting has clouded my judgement."

Yuri opened the door and left, shutting it behind him. Vladimir grabbed hold of the desk and pulled himself to his feet. Unfortunately, the look that Romanov gave him was less than compassionate.

"You can leave too," he noted.

"But Premier," Vladimir complained. "I…"

"Do not insult comrade Yuri again, is that clear?"

The General sighed. "Of course, comrade."

"Then leave me in peace. I need to reconsider my plans."

He moved back round behind his desk and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Vladimir then left, leaving the Premier alone.

Over the span of Europe in England, Svetlana and her Kirov team arrived in London. They dropped a few bombs on the clothes shops in the centre, flattening out an expanse of area to drop the construction yard. Aboard Kirov Alpha 1, Ilya and Anna were preparing to lower the construction yard.

Ilya sighed. "I love the sound of whistling bombs."

"You like the sound of anything to do with Kirovs," Anna noted.

"Where do you want the construction yard dropping, General?"

"Just in the middle of the road will do, comrade," Svetlana replied.

"Right away! One drop site coming up."

Ilya lowered the Kirov towards the ground, opening the bombing bay and lowering the construction yard vehicle down on its ropes. At a particular height, Ilya dropped the vehicle. It landed firmly on all four tracks. Ilya nodded to Svetlana with verification. Svetlana then turned to her communicator.

"Alright in there Misha?" she asked.

"Oh I just love being dropping from an airship," Misha replied, sourly.

"Alright, comrade! Deploy the Construction Yard."

"Yes comrade."

Below the fleet of Kirovs in the London street, the vehicle unpacked and morphed into the familiar sight of the Soviet Construction Yard. Misha walked out of the deployed building into the street, looking up ahead to the Kirovs. The aeroplanes were circling like vultures overhead, waiting for the signal to drop the forces. Soon, they got it, and the skies were swarmed with parachuting conscripts.

Misha saluted to her comrades as they parachuted down into the street. Looking up, she saw the parachute baring Radovan wander a bit. The Serbian conscript landed on top of the construction yard, his form being lost under the parachute. He pulled it off, unclipping it and throwing it away.

"Are you alright up there, comrade?" Misha called up.

"I have a nice view up here!" Radovan replied.

"Come on, get down. We need to build the Tesla Generators."

"Right you are! Now get back in that construction yard!"

Misha saluted and climbed into the crane, packing up two Tesla Generators for deployment. As they finished, two tow trucks came out dragging a package each, dropped them into the street and deployed them into the humming Tesla Generators.

"We have power comrades!" Misha noted.

There was a signal at her communicator from the Kirov.

"Comrade General," she nodded to Svetlana.

"I have the funds for the mission," Svetlana explained.

"What do I need to construct?"

"For now, a barracks and a war factory."

"What about the Psychic Beacon?"

"It's packed up in the Kirov. Ilya will pilot us over to the Houses of Parliament once we have taken control of it. Then we can drop it onto the destroyed remains and deploy the beacon. Then Yuri can have his Psychic Invasion."

"Understood comrade."

Misha ignored most of what was going on outside. Her main priority was the running of the Construction Yard. She set up a barracks and a war factory for construction as she was ordered, keying the plans into the computer. It set to work, building and packing the buildings. Radovan came inside and sat next to her.

"Do you have those military buildings yet?" he asked.

"They're building now," Misha replied.

"Get a move on with them. The radar's giving us enemy positions."

"They're building as fast as they'll build!"

"Just deploy them quickly and get our forces ready."

The barracks was quickly deployed with the war factory still waiting to be completed. These things often took time. From the barracks, the Tesla Troopers emerged, followed by a handful of more conscripts flanked with Flak Troopers. Misha then released the war factory, deploying it aside the barracks. From the war factory, four Tesla Tanks emerged followed by a battalion of small tanks.

"Do you have the troops built?" Svetlana asked over the radio.

"There are some more still to come, but we have enough," Misha replied.

"Get them onto the British troops before they arrive."

"Of course, comrade."

"And watch out for snipers. Send the Tesla Tanks after them."

"I'll ask for a few more of those to be built, too."

The battalion of British tanks came round the corner, heading straight for the construction yard. The front lines were destroyed by four bombs dropped by some Kirovs overhead, but the others quickly broke through the lines of debris. The Soviet light tanks and Tesla Tanks battled forward from the base, making their line of resistance fast. In the background, the Conscripts, Tesla Troopers and Flak Troopers began their assault behind the tanks.

"I'll, deploy a few Tesla Coils," Misha noted.

"They'll defend the base while our army is out hunting," Radovan approved.

"And they look nice."

Radovan rolled his eyes, skyward. Misha was the perfect engineer, and she often looked at the buildings in a different way to how he would. Often in the same fashion Ilya was with his Kirov. Three pickup trucks left the construction yard and went out into the open road, deploying three Tesla Coils for defence. As one of the tanks came too close, it was incinerated by one.

The tank attack soon broke off, leaving only a platoon of foot soldiers left. The tanks charged forward and ran them over, leaving bloody splats and squashed entrails all over the black tarmac. The tank drivers laughed evilly at the sound of organic matter squishing bellow the tracks, bombarding their way down the streets of London. A few Kirovs followed them above, dropping the occasional bomb or two on the nearby shops and office blocks.

Aboard the Kirov, Svetlana watched the goings on down below. She saw her tank battalion leave with a few Kirovs, more tanks filtering gradually out of the war factory. They patrolled the pavements, shooting down the odd civilian or tourist that got in the way. She sighed as she saw the Tesla Troopers drawing their power from the Tesla Coils taking the defensive line. She almost wished she could be down there. There was a sudden transmission on the radio.

"General," Ilya turned round to her.

"Who is it?" Svetlana asked.

"Comrade Yuri is asking about the mission."

Svetlana crossed the deck towards where Ilya had receiving the communication from Moscow. Judging from the darkness in the background, he must have been sending this from his laboratory, and not the Premier's office.

"Comrade Yuri," she bowed her head.

"Have you set up the Construction Yard?" he asked.

"A while ago."

"You have launched the ready made battalion I provided for you?"

"Oh yes, very enthusiastic! First, instead of shooting the foot troops, they blast off ahead and run them over! They've made very pretty patterns on the road. Now the tanks are off towards the Houses of Parliament with a few Kirovs."

"Do not raise it entirely to the ground. Just destroy it enough so you can lower the beacon and deploy it."

"I'm sure the battalion will be disappointed."

"I imagine they will cope."

"Has Premier Romanov bothered you yet?"

"Not much. I got into a bit of an argument with General Vladimir, though."

"Well, he can go to the Gulag as far as I'm concerned."

"I feel we may have to get him out of the way as soon as possible."

"I'd drink a few rounds of Vodka to that!"

"Despite the missions ahead for you comrade General, I'm sure you and your men will find plenty of time for Vodka."

"Would you care to join us? You help us greatly."

"Comrade Yuri drink Vodka?" Ilya asked.

He laughed, almost falling backwards off his chair.

"You do not drink, comrade Yuri?" Svetlana asked him.

"No. It clouds my judgement," he replied.

"That's the whole point comrade!" Ilya laughed.

"Yeah, but you're not a psychic, comrade Ilya," Svetlana noted.

"The only one of us who doesn't drink is comrade Yaromir."

Yuri seemed satisfied at that, but did not say anything. Clearly it was not his intentions to tell the rest of the team that Yaromir was a member of Psy Corps. Svetlana cleared her throat, ignoring Ilya who was still smirking.

"I'll take that as a no then," she stated.

"I'm not a Russian for Vodka, comrade," Yuri replied.

"I'm sure I'll introduce you at some time."

He smirked. "Doubtful."

"Anyway, what do I do with this Psychic Beacon of yours?"

"I'll explain that to you when you get there."

Yuri cut the transmission from Moscow, clearly not wanting to hang on longer than was necessary. Ilya still found the whole conversation amusing, but Anna had ignored it.

"He's quite sensible then," she commented.

"I've never heard of a Russian not drink Vodka before!" Ilya exclaimed.

"Neither does comrade Yaromir. And he _is_ sensible."

"He's peculiar though. I like the man enough, but he's scary! With the eye patch and everything. There's nothing wrong with his eye, but for some reason he finds it easier to concentrate with it on. He lurks around the place, too. In a way, he reminds of comrade Yuri, although not as sinister."

"Yaromir is just himself," Svetlana shrugged.

"Of course he is!"

Elsewhere, the tank battalion of light tanks led by Tesla Tanks finally arrived on the scene of the Houses of Parliament. The British citizens ran screaming from the tanks, but often the screams were silenced after the whistling of a bomb being dropped from a Kirov. The red London buses and black taxi cabs halted in the middle of the roads, trying to turn and fleet from the oncoming tanks.

The tanks were met with resistance. British soldiers shot at them from all direction, but they didn't stand a chance. The Tesla Tanks burnt them all to a crisp, and some were occasionally bombed by a stray Kirov. In the distance, the rest of the Red Army was on its way, the conscripts leading the Tesla Troops and the Flak Troopers. As they ran passed, they often shot and killed random citizens.

"To the Houses of Parliament!" the conscripts cheered.

"For the Soviet Union!"

"For the glory of Mother Russia!"

The tanks barricaded in the doors to the Houses of Parliament. The troops kicked down the doors and spread out into the buildings. They shot every person they encountered, checking the rooms for troops or explosives. Once satisfied with their searching, they left the building, running behind the tank battalion to protect them from oncoming British troops.

The tanks aimed their barrels at the Houses of Parliament and began their attack to destroy the building enough to land the Psychic Beacon. The shells and Tesla bolts penetrated the foundations, sending debris and cracks shooting up the walls. Two Kirovs within the vicinity dropped their bombs on top of the building, making huge craters within the foundations. Eventually, the building was reduced to a smouldering, semi-destroyed ruin. The tanks then turned their attention on the troops.

"They've taken the Houses of Parliament," Ilya confirmed.

"Take us in then, and ready that beacon for deployment," Svetlana ordered.

"Aye comrade."

Putting the manoeuvre props online, Ilya turned the Kirov in the direction of the Houses of Parliament. There were still several troops and tanks left behind at the base to protect it, which was adequate for now. The main priority was to deploy that beacon in the wreckage of the British Government house. Svetlana sent a transmission back to Moscow, careful to use the secure link which Yuri had sent before.

"You are ready Comrade General?" Yuri questioned.

"We're on our way to the Houses of Parliament now," Svetlana explained.

"Then you'll need to know how to activate the Psychic Beacon."

"I'm sure, knowing you, that it's more complicated than simply plugging it into the mains and switching it on."

"It's a unique device, pay it some respect."

"What do I do with it?"

"When it's deployed, it'll ask for a signal input. In the computer, there are several options you can choose. You want the 'human brainwave pattern' frequency, as opposed to the others. They are often only of use for machines."

"How will I know if it's worked or not?"

"Trust me, you'll hear it broadcast."

"It makes a sound?"

"Oh yes. It's how it transmits."

"Will it then find the signal on its own?"

"I have already programmed the message into the system, so it will know exactly what to say. It will automatically start broadcasting once you have selected a target for it to broadcast to. It is capable of direct mind contact, machine unit processor contact and infiltration of media broadcasting services."

"I want the human brainwave pattern thing, yes?"

"You can ignore the other two."

"Your help is always valuable, comrade Yuri."

"As you know, I serve the Union."

The transmission with Moscow was once again terminated. During that conversation, Ilya had piloted his Kirov over the Houses of Parliament, which was still standing. He lowered the Kirov towards the building, opened up the bomb bays and descended the packed up beacon into the destroyed building. He dropped the package onto a secure location.

"It's ready for deployment," Ilya explained.

"I hope this works, Yuri," Svetlana mumbled. "Deploy."

Ilya pushed the deployment button. From inside the Houses of Parliament, the beacon unpacked and deployed itself into a much larger version of the one Svetlana had seen in Yuri's laboratory. The four pylons at the top of the device were not yet active, and a small light was absently flashing on top. Svetlana brought up the computer for the Psychic Beacon.

In the Russian Cyrillic, she noted what the beacon was telling her. It presently read; 'No input. Select source for transmission'. Svetlana saw the options below, all three being as Yuri had described. She selected the 'input to human brainwave pattern' option, and the four pylons on the beacon suddenly began to rotate. The Russian Cyrillic now said 'Input active. Transmitting to human brainwave pattern'.

Out in the streets of London, the British troops suddenly stopped their attacks against the Soviet soldiers. They could all hear the sounds emitting from the Psychic Beacon which had now been placed in the Houses of Parliament. The platoons relaxed their rifles and sat down on the ground, no longer attempting to attack. Some were even now cheering for a Soviet victory.

"It's doing something," Ilya noted.

"The troops have stopped attacking us," Anna observed.

"Would you listen to them! They now think they're Russian!"

He laughed, turning back to Svetlana.

"My complements to comrade Yuri!" he said. "That device works wonderfully on the human mind. I wonder if he'll give me one? Oh, the amount of free Vodka I can claim off bar owners with one of those things!"

"I don't think Yuri would appreciate his work being exploited for those means, comrade Ilya," Svetlana replied.

"Why not? That man has talent!"

"Which needs not to be wasted on you."

"You could always build one yourself," Anna suggested.

"I can't do that!"

"Therefore, if you cannot build one successfully, then you will not be able to use one successfully."

Ilya looked confused. Both Anna and Svetlana laughed at his confusion. This was yet another great day to become a mark of Soviet history. Perhaps, if he was lucky, Yuri would go down as one of the greatest Russian inventors of all time. Svetlana had never seen a device like this, and she was sure this kind of technology would not go unnoticed by the Allied forces.

The transmitter device went off again. Svetlana answered it, still staring with wonder at the Beacon.

"Has it worked?" Yuri asked from Moscow.

"That's one hell of a device you've got there, comrade," Svetlana shook her head.

"Has it worked?"

"Oh yes. We now have British Russians."

"Excellent comrade General!"

"What do we do with it now it's here?"

"Just let it broadcast. It is perfectly happy to just sit there for the rest of its life sending out that message to the British troops. It must be defended, however, other wise it will be vulnerable to attack from Allied nations not affected by it. Deploy Flak Cannons and Tesla Coils around the Houses of Parliament to keep it operational. Train a few engineers to keep the Construction Yard operational, and then use that Tank Battalion I provided you to guard the Beacon."

"Effectively, we've taken control of the United Kingdom?"

"The Capital, yes."

"But we have their Government Centre under control."

"Yes, but my intelligence sources indicate that the British Prime Minister has fled from London while you were attacking. However, searching for him is of no priority right now. I imagine he would have flown over to France or Germany to escape the Red Army. I ask you to return to Moscow immediately."

"Yes, comrade."

Svetlana cut the transmission with Moscow, turning to Ilya.

"We'll go back and collect Misha and Radovan," she explained.

"They'll need to train some engineers, I imagine," Ilya questioned.

"Then we can pick them up and go home to Moscow."

Anna had already made a communication to the Construction Yard back on the road where they had first landed. She waited a while before Misha responded, Svetlana listening in.

"Yes comrade Anna?" Misha responded.

"We've deployed the Psychic Beacon," Anna replied.

"I know. Radovan's having some trouble trying to explain to the British soldiers why they've never seen Russia before. One even claimed that, although he was born in London, that he should have been born in Leningrad!"

"What's Radovan been saying to them?"

"That Capitalism brainwashed and isolated them from Mother Russia."

"Just so long as he doesn't mention Yuri or the Psychic Beacon."

"What are my orders now, comrade?"

"Train a few engineers to keep the Construction Yard operational. We need to keep control of London in order to protect the Psychic Beacon. We're on our way back to pick you up in the Kirov so we can go back to Moscow."

"Aye, comrade."

Anna cut the transmission, indicating affirmatively to Ilya. He put the turboprops onto gear and headed back towards the Construction Yard rising a bit higher from the altitude he had descended to, to deploy the Psychic Beacon. Svetlana looked down in the streets of London. The British soldiers and civilians were now taking down the American flags at their Government posts as raising the Soviet ones alongside the Union Flag. It appeared that Hammer and Sickle had taken control in London.

Back at the construction yard, Radovan and Misha were explaining to the newly trained engineers about what they had to do. They seemed to comprehend. Looking up at the sound of turboprop engines, they saw Kirov Alpha 1 descending towards the ground. The base landed adjacent to their war factory, the balloon slightly deflating as the helium tanks were relaxed. Radovan and Misha left the engineering team alone and headed off towards the Kirov. Unfortunately, a few wondering British soldiers came over to see what the machine looked like. Ilya came out to brief the two engineers, a little shocked to then find a few British soldiers gathered around.

"Yes?" he queried.

"What is this amazing machine?" the closest asked.

"This is a Soviet Kirov Airship!"

"What does it do?"

"Float about a bit and drop bombs."

"Was this something to do with your rescuing us?" another soldier asked.

"Yes, of course she was! We helped liberate you from the oppressive regime of Capitalism. The Kirov helps send the message of Communism throughout the lands, and ally you all with the free people of Russia!"

"Thank you for freeing our minds, comrade."

"It's what any good Soviet will do."

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to the Kremlin in Moscow."

"Moscow? I'd love to go to Moscow!"

"Maybe some other time. Now, you need to defend you newly found freedom here in London. The Soviets have promised to make you a free country, so long as you help us defend the Houses of Parliament."

"We all promise to do the service to Mother Russia!"

"I'm sure the Premier will be most pleased with you."

He bowed his head to the British soldiers, Radovan and Misha taking his indication and going aboard the Kirov. The British soldiers saluted to Ilya has he entered the Kirov, closing the bombing bay doors behind him. Sighing with relief that it all went well; he made a move back up to the control station to head back to Moscow.

**Chapter 4 – Vladimir's Grudge**

The Kirov had deposited Svetlana back at the Kremlin with Radovan and Misha. She invited her engineering team to enter the Kremlin with her, for she was sure that Yuri wanted to see them as regards to the health of his device. The snow was falling quickly, but the three Soviets made no move to get out of the cold quickly. They liked the cold, and enjoyed the feeling of a heavy, fresh snowfall.

They entered the Government building within the Kremlin, the wind blasting snow inside along the corridor. They shut the doors, all three of them unfastening the fronts of their coats and tying up the flaps on their Ushankas. They trudged more snow along the corridor as they headed towards the staircase. Yuri greeted them at the end of the corridor, glancing at the snow on the floor.

"The weather has been outstanding today," he noted.

"I'm sorry to have missed it," Svetlana replied.

"You never seem to get much in the way of snow in England."

"I'll push to stay in Moscow a while longer this time."

"I trust the Psychic Invasion of London went well?"

"I had a load of British thinking they were Russian," Radovan replied.

"Yes, the transforming of ones mind from one nationality to the other can lead to extreme depressions," Yuri explained. "But once they are treated with Soviet respect and are instructed in the patriotism for the Union, they'll get over it."

"You know your stuff Yuri, that's for sure," Misha noted.

"It's what any engineer can dream of harnessing!" Radovan added.

"I feel you are not yet ready for any training with Psy Corps…"

He paused, looking down the corridors, but no one seemed to be around. He reached out with his mind, but did not sense any KGB Agents unwontedly floating around this floor of the Kremlin.

"Excuse me," he said. "I should not throw that word around."

"I haven't seen any KGB around," Misha replied.

"You don't _see_ the KGB, comrade Misha. I can, however."

"Have you sensed… or whatever you do… any KGB?" Svetlana asked.

"No one is present."

"Then you were lucky. The KGB is the eyes and ears of the Soviet Union."

"I am now beginning to doubt that," came another voice.

Looking around, they saw General Vladimir walking down the stairs towards them. As usual, he seemed anything but trusting of Yuri. But the look on Yuri's face was one of patient loathing.

"General Vladimir," Yuri sighed. "What a surprise."

"You're lurking again, I see," Vladimir replied.

"I do not lurk, General."

"Well you could fool me."

"What's wrong with lurking?" Svetlana asked.

Vladimir suddenly noticed her. He narrowed his eyes, looking from her, to Yuri and then to her engineering team.

"You're back soon," he noted.

"I hear she had a good time back in Petropavlovsk," Yuri replied.

"Yes. How was your home country?"

"Very well, actually," she replied. "Lot's of snow, as normal."

"I have strange news. It appears that while you were away enjoying yourself with your family in Petropavlovsk, there was a Kirov raid attack on London. If I am not mistaken, Kirov Alpha 1 was the flagship. I thought that comrade Ilya and Anna were part of your unit, Svetlana."

"They are, I'll have to ask them about it…"

"General Svetlana planned that mission perfectly," Yuri cut in.

Vladimir looked at him.

"I knew it! She wasn't in Petropavlovsk!" he exclaimed

"Of course she was," Yuri replied. "She and I coordinated the attack between us. She sent off comrade Yaromir to command the mission from the Kirov with comrades Ilya and Anna. They deployed a Soviet Construction Yard in the centre of London and took the Capital single handed. It could not have worked out better."

"We took the engineering into our hands!" Radovan said, smugly.

"London now belongs to us," Svetlana added.

"It was simple and well coordinated," Yuri explained. "It's funny how things never seem to go wrong when you're not in command. The mission was run perfectly well between me, General Svetlana and Comrade Yaromir. And now, thanks to our efforts, London is part of the ever expanding Free Republics of Russia."

"This mission was not just a quick skirmish, was it?" Vladimir asked.

"What are you referring to, General?"

"Premier Romanov received a news broadcast from British television."

"Oh? And what might this have been about?"

"He wants to see you and General Svetlana immediately."

Yuri nodded, not making eye contact with Svetlana. He turned to Radovan and Misha, who were waiting eagerly.

"Wait around the Kremlin," Yuri told them. "I'll find you later."

"Aye comrade," Radovan saluted.

They remained on the ground floor while Yuri and Svetlana followed Vladimir up the stairs towards the Premier's office. Yuri did not make eye contact with Svetlana as they walked up to the fourth floor. It appeared that he was not yet willing to inform her of what he was planning. How she'd be able to act blind, she did not know, but Yuri often had more than one plan in mind.

Vladimir opened the doors to the Premier's office, walking in ahead of the other two. Yuri and Svetlana walked in after him, seeing the look on Romanov's face. He did not seemed pleased, but then again he did not seem angry. Svetlana was also surprised to see Yaromir, who was standing in the corner, looking watchful. She then remembered what Yuri had said about Yaromir being a member of the Psy Corps.

"Ah, comrade General!" Romanov greeted.

"Premier," Svetlana bowed her head.

"I have comrade Yaromir here explaining about what he did in London."

"Upon her orders, of course," Yaromir replied.

"He was also saying how Yuri had helped coordinate it."

"It is always welcome to have Comrade Yuri's advice."

"You are not the only one who has benefited from it."

Yuri bowed his head politely. Svetlana glanced at Vladimir. He looked shocked, clearly not knowing what had come over the Premier. She then glanced at Yaromir, who was still very watchful. Was he up to something?

"You wanted to talk to them about that British news report," Vladimir stated.

"Of course!" Romanov replied. "Watch this bit of footage."

He turned on one of the communicators. On the screen appeared the familiar BBC news channel. It showed the smoking Houses of Parliament with the Kirovs floating above it. It even showed British soldiers talking with the Russian Conscripts.

"It appears the moment we have been waiting for has finally arrived," the British reporter began. "The Soviets have come to us from Russia and liberated us from the Capitalist hold the Allies once had on us. The Soviets came to us and deployed a device which emits strange noises from the Houses of Parliament. Russian Soldiers have informed us that it is an anti-Capitalist beacon which minimises the effects of American Capitalist Propaganda.

"However, it is clear the Soviets came here uninvited by our Prime Minister, and indeed by the President of the United States. But the majority of the British public in London insists that they are indeed Russian and that the Capitalist Propaganda coming from America has brainwashed them from their motherland. The British Prime Minister now will speak to the peoples of Great Britain."

The recording changed to show the face of the British Prime Minister.

"I call unto the only Allies I have left," he began. "My own country is being controlled by that device in the Houses of Parliament. It must be broadcasting some kind of signal, or message of Soviet Propaganda to the public. It must be destroyed! I call to any free people of Britain left; do not listen to them! They are controlling us, and we must fight back!"

Romanov shut off the transmission, listening to what he had just heard with interest, if not scepticism. Svetlana glanced at Vladimir. He seemed satisfied at that. She then glanced over to Yaromir, who was still looking watchful. Yuri also seemed satisfied, so it looked as though he had something figured out.

"There you have it!" Vladimir exclaimed. "Direct proof!"

"What would you say about it, Comrade Yuri?" Romanov asked his advisor.

"From the position of someone looking at this from outside," Yuri began. "I would say that it was a perfectly planned mission and a coordinated victory over Great Britain. I would say that whoever planned this mission certainly had the best ideas of how to gain a nation under our control."

"Well explained comrade Yuri."

Romanov turned back to Vladimir.

"I may have been mistaken," he noted.

"About what, Premier Romanov?" Vladimir asked.

"That I should not have doubted comrade Yaromir."

"What do you mean? Is it not clear that it was Comrade Yuri's intentions to go to Britain and launch a full scale attack on their Capital without my assistance? Without a General's approval, it cannot go down in Soviet records."

"I approve it," Svetlana cut in.

"And Comrade Svetlana is a General," Yaromir agreed.

"Yes, but she has not been around long enough to be considered a full time, Soviet veteran like myself," Vladimir countered. "She has not been around for longer than a year, and therefore is not a true General."

"Define a General, comrade," Yuri cut in.

Vladimir stared at him. Yuri stared back pointedly, folding his arms. The General was stuck for an answer. Yaromir smirked with satisfaction, turning back to Romanov and regaining his watchful expression.

"Settled then," Romanov broke the silence.

"It was a sound victory, comrade Premier," Yaromir bowed his head.

"With General Svetlana's approval, it will go down in Soviet records as a great triumph over the Allies. The British Capital of London is now under our control thanks to the outstanding efforts of Comrades Yaromir, Svetlana and Yuri."

"An honour to serve the Union, comrade," Svetlana replied.

"I cannot believe it!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"You have an objection, General Vladimir?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I object! Premier Romanov, firstly you looked at that British news report with horror! Then you call in Yaromir and have a shout at him for disobeying military command by only conforming to Svetlana. Then you send me out to fetch the other two offending comrades. And when I come back, what do I find? You're taking the entire matter as if you agree with it!"

"What is there to disagree with?"

"They did not take my orders!"

"But still the orders of a General," Svetlana cut in.

"I only act upon her orders," Yaromir supported her.

"And upon those of Yuri!" Vladimir pointed an accusing finger and Yaromir. "You are like him! You have that same, mind reading ability like your superior! I know about you, Yaromir. You belong to that underground psychic faction that Yuri has deep in the nether world of the Kremlin."

"That will be enough," Yuri cut in, dangerously.

"Are you saying I am not a general?" Svetlana enquired.

"I'm saying this little mission was part of that Psychic Faction owned by our dear Comrade Yuri!" Vladimir replied, harshly. "The entire affair was even run under the command of Third in Command Yaromir. It was then controlled by the traitor Yuri, and General Svetlana, who is obviously in league with him! I ask why was Svetlana's Second in Command Vladislav not put in charge?"

"Vladislav was not fit for the mission."

"Define 'not fit', General."

"The mission involved handling Soviet Propaganda reporters."

"And why does Comrade Vladislav not fall into line for that job?"

"Because he disagrees with the enforcing of Propaganda on non-conformists."

"More like he disagrees with Yuri's mind control. You put Yaromir in command because he's in league with Yuri's work. I know all too well what kind of device that was planted in the Houses of Parliament! That was some kind of mind control device that Yuri has programmed to control people's minds!"

"I know of no such device," Yaromir replied, defiantly.

"And I have engineered no such device," Yuri replied.

"You will all say this," Vladimir sneered.

"If you will," Svetlana cut in, angrily. "As General, I engineered this project myself, and in no part did it include some fictitious device invented by Comrade Yuri that has the powers you say it possesses, Vladimir. The Allies have similar devices which drill Capitalist Propaganda into the heads of their citizens. We simple redesigned it to conform to Communist ideals."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Those British soldiers now think in Communist ways."

"They think they're bloody Russian!"

"Alright, this is out of hand," Romanov cut in. "I do not know who is at fault here, but it is clear that the matter will not get solved here in this state. General Vladimir, I will hear no more of this talk of some kind of secret Psychic Faction! The KGB reports daily to me, and not once have they told me that Comrade Yuri acts out of line in this fashion. I will also have no more of you discrediting Svetlana because she is not yet a Soviet veteran. Nor will you insult any members of her team."

"She's in league with Yuri!"

"Yuri offers help, nothing more," Svetlana replied.

"He's turning you against the Soviet Union!"

"He works _for_ the Union, General Vladimir."

"Trust you to…"

"Vladimir, enough!" Romanov shouted.

Vladimir didn't reply. Romanov looked angry, and this time, it was not directed at Yuri. Svetlana seemed satisfied. It was about time that the Premier realised who was at fault, and it was not Yuri.

"You go on about the capturing of London as though it is a bad thing," Romanov continued.

"Can you not see why?" Vladimir asked. "It's the method that's at fault!"

"The method seems perfectly alright to me."

"Yuri's taken over their minds, they no longer function properly!"

"And what would you do?" Yaromir asked. "Blow them all up into tiny pieces?"

"If I had my way? Yes, that is exactly what I'd do!"

"How very predictable of you. So uncivilized, too."

"And you call taking over people's minds 'civilized'?"

"Compared to decimating people, yes!"

"Let me finalise this," Romanov cut in. "Regardless to the methods use, because they were military all the same, we should now regard the city of London as one of our own. The mission was successful, and it should go noted down into history with or without Vladimir's approval. It has the approval of General Svetlana and that of the Soviet Chief Advisor. Is that enough?"

"I think that'll sit nicely," Yaromir bowed his head.

"Congratulations, comrade Yaromir. I'm sure our General will find a suitable award for your achievements."

"Not quite Order of Lenin, but I'll think of something," Svetlana noted.

"At the moment, a dark quiet room will suffice," Yaromir replied.

"You are dismissed. You need rest, comrades," Romanov stated.

"Thank you, comrade."

Yaromir then left, followed by Svetlana and Yuri. As they shut the door, Vladimir turned back to Romanov, who said nothing. He walked over to the desk, put his hands on it and leaned forward to look the Premier in the eye.

"Is that all you're going to do?" he queried.

"Look, Yuri only modified Communist Propaganda," Romanov shrugged.

"That device is not broadcasting Soviet Propaganda!"

"Then what does it do? What possibly could that thing do?"

"It's making those British soldiers think they're Russian!"

Romanov laughed. "Of course! Propaganda does that well, doesn't it?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Premier Romanov."

The Premier glanced at Vladimir, pointedly. "I know what you're saying."

"Finally! It's about time you came round!"

"You're jealous because Svetlana and Yaromir got to the credit and you didn't. It's not out of fault, Vladimir. This mission was simply not suitable for you. Yuri knows about all these engineering devices, and Svetlana also commands the engineering team, as well as the Teslas and the Kirovs. You are still our top General."

"This is not about grudges, Premier! This is about that traitor Yuri!"

"You call him a traitor because he favours Svetlana and not you."

"Why does he favour Svetlana? Because she's too easily led off in the other direction!"

"He favours Svetlana because she is a tactician and owns parts of the Red Army which are more useful to him. He doesn't care about the sea battles. He cares about the engineering and the military fighting. And the Kirovs, to some extent."

"We'll soon see where Yuri's loyalties lie."

Vladimir left the room, shutting the door behind him. Romanov leaned forward and sighed, massaging his temples. It was a tough scene at the moment. General Svetlana was proving to be more valuable than he originally thought, and Vladimir disapproved of everything she did. Perhaps it might be best to ask Yuri not to help with her command, just in order to settle things with Vladimir.

Elsewhere in the Kremlin, Svetlana had disappeared for the day, returning home by bus as usual. Yaromir had remained there to speak with Yuri about what Romanov had been discussing. It seemed as though Vladimir was getting eager to solve the issue out of his grudge against them, and it was soon to be considered that it would be best to quickly get General Vladimir out of the way.

"You worked well on Romanov," Yuri commented.

"Of the ways you have instructed me," Yaromir replied. "And after the operation on my cerebral cortex, Romanov's mind was easy to penetrate. I am interested as to why that was so."

"Romanov has a simple mind, comrade."

"He did not notice my command."

"Svetlana did, however. I do not ask her, I looked into her thoughts and saw her recognising the look of watchfulness on your face. She recalled the conversation she'd had with me about the Psy Corps. She recognised the fact that you are a Psychic like myself. She knew you were controlling Romanov."

"Will Svetlana be joining us?"

"She seems to show enthusiasm to my cause."

"We will have her as an ally yet. To have a General will be most helpful."

"I'll need to brief Radovan and Misha soon. They'll both need to know about our engineering projects."

"I sense they are somewhere down here."

"I'll find them. Dismissed."

Yuri left in the direction of where he had pinpointed the location of Radovan and Misha. Yaromir made to leave the Kremlin, but he caught site of Vladislav standing near to the doors. He was untying the flaps on his Ushanka, pulling down the flaps and then pulling on his mittens. Yaromir went over, curiously.

"Comrade Vladislav," he greeted.

Vladislav jumped. "I was just going home," he said, nervously.

"What's the fuss? You seem very… jumpy."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come on this mission of yours."

"You wouldn't really have liked it. We spent a lot of time on the Kirovs."

Vladislav shuddered. "They make me ill just thinking about them."

"The city of London is now under our control."

"That's nice to hear. Anyway, I need to catch my bus!"

Vladislav hurriedly left the Kremlin. Yaroslav watched him leave, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. That encounter had been rather strange. It was a pity he hadn't thought to probe his mind. Perhaps he had heard his conversation with comrade Yuri. Shrugging that off, he too left the Kremlin to catch his own bus. Judging by his senses, he had just missed one, so he'd have to wait another ten minutes.

Elsewhere in the Kremlin, Yuri had found where Radovan and Misha had wandered off to. They were just sitting on the floor of one of the rooms, discussing modifications they'd like to make the Tesla Generators. They looked up when the heard Yuri come in, getting to their feet.

"I'll see you now," he noted.

"Where are we going then?" Radovan asked.

"To see some of the Psy Corps's engineering projects."

"Excellent! Are we recruited then?"

"Both of your skills will be great for the job."

Yuri led them out of that room in the Kremlin and towards the staircase. He remembered to allow the two engineers to see the door which was there. Fortunately, they didn't ask about it, so they just carried on down into the Nether Worlds of the Kremlin. Radovan's and Misha's reactions were similar to that of Svetlana, except they had some comprehension of how these things could have been made.

"You should never hide this stuff from public view!" Radovan exclaimed.

"And I thought _I_ was an engineer," Misha commented.

"You're going to give us access to these plans?"

Yuri nodded. "You can become leading engineers and technicians for the Psy Corps. As you said before, it's all any engineer could dream of."

"I'll respect your machines, comrade Yuri."

"Just don't spill coffee on the blue prints," Misha noted.

"Alright! It only happened once, _and_ it had Vodka in it!"

"Of course that makes all the difference."

Misha rolled her eyes skyward, returning her attention to numerous devices scattered about the room. It seemed a shame to keep most of these devices hidden from the active military view, but if Yuri was to remain at his seat in the Kremlin, they had to be kept safe.

"What do you plan to do with this stuff?" Radovan asked.

"Lead Russia to victory," Yuri replied.

"Nothing fancy like 'take over the world' then?"

"I am not yet motivated enough to take over the world."

"Perhaps you will be soon."

**Chapter 5 – Allied Invasion**

Svetlana had been woken up at an untimely hour the next day. Yuri had been on a radio briefing this morning. Gritty eyed and slightly lagged, she had listened to what he was saying about the Republic of Korea pushing forces up through China to reach the cities of Vladivostok and Khaborovsk. It looked like he wanted her to take in the Kirov and Tesla teams to do battle with them.

Yawning, she left her flat for the bus stop, not particularly motivated for a raid in either of those two cities. However, they were near her home of Petropavlovsk, and if the Koreans had a hope of getting there, she'd defend it with her life. The Republic of Korea must be stopped. And she wasn't particularly up for refusing a mission from Yuri, especially seeing as they rarely seemed to involve Vladimir. And even if he was there, he'd be in the sea, while she on land in her motherland. Regardless to Vladimir's cooperation, she'd get all the glory.

Yaroslav was on the bus again when she got on, showing him her pass. He obviously hadn't been bothered by the police, but he was pleased to hear that she was on time. She sat down in the middle of the bus, keeping an eye out of the window. There were several Russian school children around, all of them huddling into groups with Ushankas, mittens and long coats to keep warm. Svetlana smirked. She'd be off to Vladivostok, which was twice as cold as Moscow!

The bus dropped her off and she headed her way over to Red Square to reach the main gates to the Kremlin. Unsurprisingly, Ilya and Anna were already here in the Kirov, standing outside talking about the lovely Moscow weather. They saluted to Svetlana briefly as she passed, disappearing into the Kremlin. She made her way up the stairs to the Premier's office, not really thinking to glance at the bottom of the stairs. Why did she want to, anyway? She couldn't remember.

She found Vladislav waiting outside the office when she got there. He was looking nervous. Intrigued, she walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you," he replied.

"There's nothing wrong with going in, Vladislav."

"I felt I didn't want to arrive before my commanding officer."

"Very polite of you, comrade! But unnecessary."

"I'm also preparing my stomach for that Kirov flight across Russia."

"You'll get to see practically the entire stretch of the country, comrade."

"That sounds nice. Its just the time zones that worry me."

"We're soldiers, Vladislav. What's wrong with a few time zones?"

"Passing through them on those airships, that's what's wrong!"

"No words to Ilya then."

"Perhaps not, comrade."

Svetlana opened the door to the Premier's office, Vladislav following her in uncertainly. This was the first time he'd actually spent any length of time in the Kremlin, and he wasn't adapting to it very well. Vladimir was already there, clearly having been in conversation with Romanov. Yuri was lurking in a dark corner at the other end of the room, a watchful expression on his face. Svetlana glanced hurriedly at Romanov, who was looking rather ill.

"There you are comrade!" Romanov greeted.

"You heard the news then," Vladimir noted.

"They are very close to my hometown, General," Svetlana replied, critically.

"Of course, Petropavlovsk Kamchatskiy."

"It was a funny time, actually!" Romanov added. "I was just telling comrade Yuri over there that we had nothing to fear from the Republic of Korea! Rather peculiar that they suddenly plan an invasion against us."

"I can deal with it, Premier Romanov," Vladimir bowed his head.

"Comrade Premier, you do not need to bother General Vladimir," Yuri noted. "I see that after doing so well with her mission in London, that General Svetlana could easily handle the threat of the Korean Invasion. It seemed unfair to disturb Vladimir when Svetlana can take them on single handed."

"But it was fine to wake me, comrade Yuri?" Svetlana asked.

Yuri glanced at her, sharply.

"Nothing wrong with a quick skirmish in the morning," she shrugged.

"Why don't you go home, General Vladimir?" Yuri asked.

Vladimir looked furious. "I do not take _your_ orders!"

"Oh, I think that you will…"

"Let's not start this again," Romanov raised his hands in submission. "Seeing as both Generals are here, why don't we use both? The Korean Navy has been spotted, so I see no reason why Vladimir can't take on the navy while Svetlana sends in her part of the Red Army and does away with the rest of the Koreans."

"That seems fair," Vladimir noted.

"And I still get to protect Petropavlovsk," Svetlana added.

"No one is going to invade Petropavlovsk, General."

"But it's still in the Russian Far East with Vladivostok and Khaborovsk! By holding off Korean troops there, that lessens the chance that they might manage to get through to my hometown."

"Protect Russia from their invasion, Generals," Romanov noted.

"I'll keep you informed from time to time, Comrade General," Yuri told Svetlana.

"You're advice is always useful, and comes at the right time!" Svetlana replied.

"Do we have to use the Kirovs?" Vladislav asked.

"Just sit at the back and close your eyes or something."

"I've tried that! I just think of my stomach too much."

"You'll live. It's only travelling across ten different time zones."

"You should all head out for the Far East," Yuri explained. "My intelligence indicates that the Republic of Korea is closing in for the invasion, both on land and across the sea. General Svetlana, I'll keep in touch when my intelligence sources indicate anything new. General Vladimir, I do not deal with your sector of the Red Army yet, but I'm sure Romanov will have information for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things that need doing."

Yuri crossed the room and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you need to get moving then," Romanov finalised.

"I'll get the Kirovs and the Hovercrafts moving," Svetlana replied.

She and Vladislav left, followed by Vladimir a moment later. Vladimir did not talk to them at all one their way out, which Svetlana was glad of. She liked to avoid conversation with him where possible. Both of them were at odds with the other in the Red Army, and she preferred to keep her loyalty to Yuri. Upon exiting the Kremlin, the first thing they saw was a load of Kirovs in the air and the batch of hovercrafts hovering in Red Square. They walked over to Yaromir.

"What are you carrying onboard?" she asked him.

"The Tesla troops, engineering squad and some Tesla Tanks," Yaromir replied.

"Good. We have the information in the Kirovs as to which base to drop off at."

"There is a construction yard ready for us?"

"They said they only needed a few Tesla Coils to keep the cities protected from the invasion. I've packed up a few for deployment in the Kirovs and then the plans to install in the Construction Yard."

"I'll set off the Hovercrafts. I'll be in Khaborovsk."

"Could you send some of the troops out to me in Vladivostok?"

"They are already advised on what to do. I trust Comrade Yuri will be contacting us once we reach the Far East?"

"That's what he said. He's never failed us yet, comrade."

"And never will. I'll meet you at the Russian Far East."

Yaromir climbed aboard the hovercraft and the team left Red Square behind, setting up their course plotters to take them to Kamchatka. Vladislav and Svetlana headed off over to Kirov Alpha 1 where Ilya and Anna were waiting outside for them. Ilya grinned as they came over, saluting to his General.

"Helium tanks filled and ready!" he noted, happily.

"Yaromir's going to Khaborovsk," Svetlana explained.

"Then we're off to Vladivostok, I take it."

"The Kirovs can travel that extra distance."

"Does Yuri know where the Koreans plan to strike first?"

"He hasn't said. I imagine he'll keep us informed."

"That's all clear then. Come on comrades, the Kirovs are waiting!"

Sighing with discomfort, Vladislav followed Svetlana and the Kirov pilots on board, not truly prepared for another long distance of flying. The helium tanks powered up, inflating the balloon. The Kirov floated up from the ground as the air rose up, Ilya engaging the turboprops to manoeuvre it in the air. Kirov Alpha 1 was slightly bigger than the other Kirovs, only so you could tell the Soviet flagship apart from the rest of the Kirov fleet. This time, she was carrying packed Tesla Coils which were to be deployed for the protection of Vladivostok.

Vladivostok seemed very calm and composed when they arrived, but no more so than normal. The Russian conscripts were lining the streets, a few light tanks here and there. Kirov Alpha 1 began her descent has she came towards the centre, opening the bombing bays to deposit the Construction Yard. As the MCV unpacked, the aeroplanes came in from above, dropping several conscripts down on parachutes. Some even dropped light tanks down.

"Parachuting tanks," Ilya noted.

"I'll have to have words with them about that," Svetlana replied, irritably.

"Why not? If conscripts can parachute, why not tanks."

"How did they get tanks aboard anyway?"

"I saw them fitting them into the holds below."

"And you didn't ask them why they were stuffing tanks into aircraft?"

Ilya shrugged. "I thought you'd told them to."

The light tanks came to the earth, the crew getting out to untie the parachute from the back of the vehicle. Their engines launched into action and they set about patrolling the street with Vladivostok's own Tesla Tanks. From within the Construction Yard, Misha had already set about deploying the Tesla Generators which then hooked up to the power plants already supplying Vladivostok.

"Shall we plug in some of those new vehicles?" Radovan asked.

"We might as well wait until the War Factory is deployed," Misha replied.

"I really want to check out Yuri's new tank!"

"I doubt it's any different to the current light tanks."

"Still, I imagine it's something of an importance to us."

Misha rolled her eyes skyward, sending out the Barracks and deploying it nearby. The Tesla Troopers filed out as it unpacked, followed by a few Flak Troopers. They crossed the roads to the defensive Tesla Coils which had already been deployed by Vladivostok. The War Factory had now been built, and Misha had deployed it within the vicinity. Out of it emerged the Tesla Tank faction which Yuri had provided for them.

"Alright, let's input the plans for that new Tank," Radovan persisted.

"They'll be in here somewhere," Misha replied.

She opened up the data storage container to her left, flicking through the floppy disks to find the one she was looking for. Eventually, she found it; the black disk stamped with the Psy Corps emblem.

"Here it is," she noted. "Lasher Tank."

"Program it in!" Radovan urged.

"Calm down Rad, it's only a tank!"

He glared at her, harshly. Smirking, Misha loaded the disk into the tray and accessed it into the computer. The Construction Yard looked at the files, the red Cyrillic writing reading 'data handling in progress'. Eventually, it processed the data, and the text changed to 'inputting plan to War Factory'. On Radovan's panel, the option to construct a Lasher Tank was now available alongside the Soviet Light tank.

"Let's build a few," Radovan stated.

"I won't persuade you otherwise," Misha shook her head.

"I'm afraid not! I designed some parts of this tank myself!"

"And Yuri actually took your additives to this tank?"

"He said it would optimise performance in the field."

Radovan set about constructing five of Yuri's Lasher Tanks, sitting in his seat impatiently to wait for their construction. Eventually, one of them came out, charging down the ramp and taking its place close to the Construction Yard. Grinning, Radovan jumped out of the crane to observe the tank, Misha joining him.

"It looks rather… destructive," Misha noted.

"A masterpiece of tank warfare!" Radovan proclaimed.

The tank was almost a rusty orange colour with shiny metallic surfaces. It was longer than the normal Soviet Light Tanks, and the tracks were lined with scythes. At the front of the tank, there was some sort of roller attached which was lined with sharp spikes. Clearly this was Radovan's added feature.

"You've turned it into a steamroller," Misha noted, critically.

"It'll actually crush the Americans into the roads!" Radovan replied, proudly.

"And Yuri said it would increase its performance."

"When there are lots of troops, just mow them all down!"

The two engineers returned to their spot in the crane as four more Lasher Tanks joined the first one. Misha found an incoming message from Moscow waiting on the computer. Intrigued, she answered it.

"There you are, comrades," Yuri responded.

"Sorry, we were just admiring that new tank," Misha replied.

"She said I turned it into a steamroller," Radovan added.

"Your added feature to my tank will only increase its body count capability."

"Point proven!"

He glanced at Misha triumphantly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, I surrender," she noted, harshly.

"You Ukrainians know where your place is," Radovan replied.

"Will you shut up about the bloody Ukrainians?"

"Sorry, comrade."

"Exactly."

She turned back to the console. "You were saying, comrade Yuri."

"I have uploaded a new plan into your computer," he explained. "I forgot to mention it to you the other day. To be sure of where the Koreans are going to attack from, you need to be able to sense their attacks. The plans I have uploaded to you are for my latest update of the Psychic Sensor."

"That sounds fancy, what does it do?"

"That's obvious, it senses psychics!" Radovan laughed.

"Shut up, Serbian Conscript!"

"He's right on one part," Yuri cut in. "It does sense things, but not psychics. That is simply what it is. It can locate hostile intentions in human brainwave patterns. When you construct a Soviet radar near your Construction Yard, the Psychic Sensor will start looking for signals. It has a range, and once those troops are in range and signal hostile intentions towards Vladivostok, it will show their trace on radar."

"That's clever, we'll need that!"

"I do not know myself where they'll come from, but the sensor will."

"Good thing, too! I'll construct one right away!"

Transmission with Moscow was cut as Misha looked back to the Construction Yard's computer. She saw a new option in the defence construction unit for the Psychic Sensor. She set one constructing in the yard, watching the progress bar intensely. She always liked to see new buildings.

Onboard Kirov Alpha 1, Svetlana was still waiting for a signal from Yaromir when he arrived in Khaborovsk. She had recently been sent a brief transmission from Yuri explaining about his Psychic Sensor and his new Lasher Tank. Vladislav was still sitting at the back, trying to ignore what was going on outside him. But little did Svetlana know that he was also taking note of every conversation between her and Yuri, and then her and Yaromir. Eventually, she got the transmission from Khaborovsk.

"Comrade Yaromir, good to see you," Svetlana noted.

"I have deployed the MCV Comrade General," Yaromir replied.

"Who do you have working on it?"

"Comrades Roman and Vassily."

"We are just constructing our Psychic Sensor now."

"What do you think to Yuri's new Lasher Tanks?"

"Impressive, I must say! I like Radovan's added feature."

"I heard from Yuri that comrade Misha was comparing his added feature to turning the tank into a steamroller! Well, I guess that is its secondary purpose. If you don't feel like shooting, just run them over."

"Painting the floor red, I say."

"Red with the blood of fallen foes!"

"General Vladimir's already parked up front in his Command Ship."

"Yes, isn't that such a wonderful thing to know. But I suppose it's necessary He's got the submarines with him, too."

"I bet he's boasting about those."

"Yuri's designing his own submarine."

"I'll keep my eye open for that one! Vladimir will hate that!"

"I don't think that Vladimir will be seeing Yuri's new submarine."

Svetlana smirked. "I see our comrade may soon have a plan."

"He's just waiting to see how this battle goes here in Kamchatka."

"Someone's going to get promoted, then."

"We'll wait and see. Keep me posted with the results from that Psychic Sensor."

"Of course, comrade Yaromir."

She cut the transmission from Khaborovsk, turning back to the city of Vladivostok below. The tow truck departed from the Construction Yard, depositing the boxed up structure in the city street. It deployed, the Psychic Sensor unpacking to its full height. A yellow light flashed and hummed near its base, the three pylons rotating about the central post. The construction yard radar then started flashing at them. Anna looked at it critically, nodding her head with satisfaction.

"What does it say?" Svetlana asked her.

Anna turned back to face the General. "They're here."

Down below, the Korean Tanks were making their way across the land, the foot mounted GI troops following them. In the sky, the Psychic Sensor had also spotted several Black Eagle jets flying towards Vladivostok. Misha took that notification well, deploying ten or so Flak Cannons to be built and then training some more Flak Troopers at the Barracks and constructing some Flak Tracks from the War Factory. Those jets had to be brought down or they'd wreak certain devastation on the city of Vladivostok.

From Kirov Alpha 1, Svetlana gave the orders for the army to move out and take the Korean Army head on. The Tesla Tanks charged on full ahead, the Soviet Light tanks and the Lasher Tanks moving on behind them. The foot troops formed a barricade around the area where the Koreans were coming from, the conscripts in front and the Tesla Troops behind them.

The Lasher Tanks then separated from the main tank battalion, heading for the gaps in between the Korean tanks. The drivers of the Korean tanks aimed shots at them, but each tank emitted a broadcasting sound. Clearly Yuri had also employed his own tank drivers from the Psy Corps. The Koreans stopped firing, ignoring the Lasher Tanks as they drove on passed. The foot troops continued to run on ahead, also being compelled not to fire at the Russian tanks.

The Lasher Tanks did not show any resistance as the bombarded forth. They slammed into the lines of Korean tanks, carving out neat paths in the formation. The troops scattered from the onslaught of tanks, staring at the ground in shock where their fellow comrades now lay, crushed into the tank tracks. The drivers on board cheered, the gunners blasting huge craters into the ground as they attacked the Korean troops. They persisted to run for Vladivostok, but the ones who were corned could not escape the destructive power of the Lasher Tanks.

"Crush them into the ground!" the lead driver exclaimed.

"For the Soviet Union!" the other tanks followed.

"We fight for Comrade Yuri! Kill them all!"

"For mother Russia!"

"Psychic Tank Squadron, forth!"

The Lasher Tanks formed a line without gaps marched on towards the second oncoming wave of Korean troops. The Koreans stood still in their tracks. There was some strange noise coming from those tanks. It was almost compelling. They stood there, gazing at the tanks, helplessly. They were dangerous, especially when looking at those spikes on the front rollers. But they were so compelling.

The positive psychic energy attack used by the tank drivers had worked to success. The Lasher Tanks ploughed on through the lines, pulling the Korean troops down with them. It did not take them long to crush the entire squadron into the ground, making red patterns within the tank tracks.

"Oh, for the wonderful powers of a combined mind!" the lead driver sighed.

"They really did like these tanks, didn't they," the gunner affirmed.

"So do I! But she works for me."

The Tesla Tanks had now met up with the resistance from the Korean light tanks. The Soviet light tanks shattered the armour on the fore tanks from the rear, giving the Tesla bolts a cleaner shot. The electricity incinerated the Korean tanks as they came too close, leaving small, smouldering craters in their place. The Soviet tanks were busy battling against the enemy tanks, so they did not notice the small number of Korean GI troops which passed them, heading on towards Vladivostok.

Some of the rear Soviet gun crew just had time to look up into the sky as a fleet of Korean Black Eagle jets flew by overhead. Once they'd gone passed, they then turned the attention back to the tank battalion.

In Vladivostok, the Psychic Sensor was now giving off strong readouts for the approaching jet fighters. Misha was hurriedly constructing more Flak Cannons to defend the base until she got a transmission from Moscow.

"You have some more gadgets for me, Yuri?" she asked him.

"I believe more to your liking this time," Yuri replied.

"Just download me those plans!"

"I already have. For extra protection for the base as well as Flak Cannons, you might like to try my own little defence device. It is not yet perfected, but it came along at the right time. It's a Gattling Cannon, so I guess you know what it does."

"I imagine it's like a Machinegun turret."

"Yes, but ten times more effective. It fires rapidly."

"That'll do nicely Yuri!"

"Feel free to modify the plans once you have constructed them to defend your base. Trust me, with those Gattling Cannons defending your base and the Tesla Coils protecting from ground assault, you'll simply be able to sit back and relax. You would never know a skirmish was going on."

"I'll have a look at them."

She cut the transmission with Moscow, turning to computer and bringing up the plans for Yuri's Gattling Cannon. She set up construction plans for ten of them, in the meantime deploying the Flak Cannons already built. Radovan returned into the crane, sitting beside her at the military control panel.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Yuri's sent some more plans over," Misha replied.

"More new stuff? What's he sent this time?"

"The plans for his new Gattling Cannon."

"Sound's like a building to me."

"It is! It'll help defend Vladivostok from both ground and air assault."

"I'll be interested in these when they're deployed."

"Yuri says I can modify them if I'd like."

"I'm sure you will, too! Just don't turn them into steamrollers."

Misha glared at him, the tow trucks leaving the Construction Yard and lining up along the front lines near to the Tesla Coils. They were deployed, powering up and creating a line of turrets in front of the main defences. The tops were spherical with two Gattling Guns mounted on either side of the rotating platform.

"Very nice," Misha was impressed.

"I'll be more impressed when I see them in action," Radovan replied.

The Psychic Sensor started beeping, passing on an alert of information to the radar screen. It appeared that the Korean fighter jets were heading this way, rather rapidly towards Vladivostok.

"You might just get to see them," Misha noted.

"Come on Korea," Radovan snarled. "Let's see what you've got!"

The Black Eagle Jets flew in overhead, the pilots on the Kirovs watching them, almost helplessly. The frontline of Gattling Cannons powered up and fired at the oncoming enemy aircraft. On the closest attackers, the bullets penetrated directly through the wings, tearing them off the hull of the aircraft. The rest of the stricken body hurtled towards the ground, crashing into a snowdrift.

From behind the lines of the turrets, the Flak arsenal began its attack. The longer ranged Flak Cannons began shooting down the enemy craft, the flak chunks puncturing the aircraft hull. Then the Flak Tracks began their assault, followed lastly by the Flak Troopers. Before long, especially with the extra help of the Gattling Cannons, the Korean air force was destroyed. From the Soviet Construction Yard, Radovan and Misha had watched the small battle with awe.

"My complements, once again, to comrade Yuri!" Radovan laughed.

"I think I'll keep those in the data store," Misha affirmed.

"And I thought the Flak Cannons were good!"

"Welcome to the new generation of Soviet defence comrade."

The last of the battles had been waged successfully. As the wondering Korean troops found their way to Vladivostok, they were immediately incinerated by the Tesla Troops guarding the front lines. In the sea however, the battle was not quite so good. Vladimir had come under some heavy resistance from the Korean Fleet. The submarines had almost been taken out, and he was down to his last few Dreadnaughts. In the end, he had called up in the Kirov for Svetlana to help. Smirking inwardly, she had sent in some of the Kirovs to drop bombs on the Korean fleet. The heavy explosives easily sunk the Korean fleet, taking Vladimir off the hook.

The Tesla Tank battalion and the Light tanks had joined up with the Psychic team of Lasher Tanks. The crushed remains of the Korean GI troops were still squashed into the ground, and the tanks were just waiting for the rest to turn up. From the distance, they were soon joined up with some Apocalypse tanks. Interested, the leader of the Lasher Tank Battalion got out of his vehicle and approached the flagship Apocalypse.

"Comrades!" he flagged them down.

"There you are Vsevolod!" the lead tank driver replied.

"Nadezhda! I never knew you started driving tanks!"

"One gets board when not able to implement one's psychic mind."

"What are you doing here anyway? Yuri informed me that the Apocalypse Battalion was in Khaborovsk with comrade Yaromir."

"Yuri says there's been a change of plan."

"Oh? I have not been informed, comrade Nadezhda."

"It seems that we have more troops left than originally planned."

"Is this referring to his implementing of the Psychic Faction?"

"Do you want to know why I've taken up tank driving?"

Back aboard Kirov Alpha 1, Svetlana was surprised to hear from Yaromir at the Construction Yard in Khaborovsk. She was also not expecting the change in mission orders she was receiving.

"Comrade Nadezhda is leading the Apocalypse Battalion," Yaromir explained.

"She's not from my regiment," Svetlana noted.

"No. She's a member of the Psy Corps."

"Where was she heading?"

"To meet up with comrade Vsevolod, leader of the Lasher Battalion. He's with the Psy Corps as well. Yuri sent me a communication in the Yard about the change in orders. It appears he let Nadezhda lead the Apocalypse Battalion for a reason. Because we have such a number of troops and tanks left in our forces, Yuri wants us to take control of Korea by force."

"Is he deploying one of his Psychic Beacons?"

"He said that comrades Nadezhda and Vsevolod will take care of it."

Svetlana nodded, terminating the transmission with Khaborovsk. Vladislav had listened into that conversation from the rear of the Kirov deck, and he did not like the sound of it. Ilya turned back to his General.

"What is the Psy Corps?" he queried.

"Yuri's underground faction which lurks beneath the Soviet Union," Svetlana explained. "He trains certain Russians to use their minds in the way he does. Yaromir is a member of the Psy Corps."

"He failed to mention that."

"He was making sure we would remain loyal to Yuri."

"Too darn right we'll be loyal to Yuri!"

"At some point, we'll have to lay enough trust in him to take our orders."

"But what's happening in Korea at the moment?"

"The Psychic Invasion is taking over."

**Chapter 6 – Taking Control**

The Kirov team was packing up to leave Vladivostok. Radovan and Misha were leaving the Construction Yard behind in the city, instructing people on how to use it. A lot of people living in Vladivostok were well trained within the Red Army, so they had no trouble in using the unpacked MCV. The only trouble they had encountered was getting them to understand the functions of the Psychic Beacon. Clearly none of the Russians living here had come across Yuri's inventions before.

For now, the Red Fleet controlled by Vladimir was remaining on guard at the coastal areas of Kamchatka. His fleet had been replenished with a nearby port, more submarines and dreadnaughts coming to his aid. He was to protect the coastlines while Svetlana's Tank Battalion, led by Yaromir's squad, took Korea by force. But for now, Yaromir and Svetlana were to take their units and return home.

Elsewhere, the Apocalypse Tanks leading the Lashers, the Light Tanks and the Teslas were on their way down towards Korea. As they passed through an enemy encampment, several Korean Light tanks were drawn towards the battalion. However, with the effective mind control of the Lasher tank drivers, the Koreans felt the sudden urge to go and drive their tanks off a cliff.

They spanned wide into the country, travelling down roads at tremendous speeds, flying the Hammer and Sickle. Cars and buses met up with the tanks, immediately turning round to drive the other way. The Apocalypse Gattling Guns mowed them all down, blowing up all forms of transport which got it their way. The Soviet tanks paraded their way into the streets, shooting down civilians and decimating buildings as they passed. The taking of Korea was not difficult, and the entire country was soon fighting needlessly against the Soviet invasion.

The Korean President had fled, taking a plane out of the area and flying across into Japan to seek asylum. He had abandoned his country, and the Koreans now offered no resistance to the Soviet tanks as they pushed on ahead. It seemed like another, effortless Soviet victory.

The Kirov Fleet and the Red Army had soon made it back to Moscow. Outside the Kremlin, Vladislav had left when Yaromir turned up. Yaromir watched him leave carefully, but made no comment on it. Regardless to whether Vladislav was there or not, they still needed to meet with the Premier.

They trudged more snow up the corridors of the Kremlin as they entered, Svetlana's rubber soled boots making the most mess. She needed to keep rubber soles on, otherwise she'd be electrocuted in the event of using her Tesla Rifle. They walked up the main staircase and along the corridor to the Premier's office. Knocking on the door, they entered. Romanov was sitting behind his desk in his high backed chair, Yuri standing behind him.

"Comrade General," Romanov greeted.

"I see we have once again had snowfall in Moscow," Svetlana replied.

"How was it over at Vladivostok?"

"As snowy as Moscow was. And Petropavlovsk."

"You must have done well. I see your tanks were up to scratch."

"I have sent them off to do their job, comrade Premier."

"And they have done! I'll just call in General Vladimir."

Romanov activated the communication device on the table, the small screen showing Vladimir's face. He was still on his Command Ship off the coast around Vladivostok checking things over.

"How's the fleet baring up?" Romanov asked him.

"We have had no more attacks," Vladimir replied. "It appears we took them out."

"Yes, only when my Kirovs bombed the hell out of the enemy Destroyers," Svetlana replied, pointedly. "Your submarine fleet had practically gone by the time the Kirovs got there to take them out for you!"

"Do you enquire as to why you no longer have resistance?" Romanov asked.

"I could perhaps make a guess."

"Both of my Generals, watch this piece of news footage."

Romanov put though another channel, this time showing a translated news broadcast from Korean television. It showed a reporter flying overhead in a helicopter, watching a team of Tesla Tanks ploughing on down a motorway. The traffic was fleeing from it, and the troops rushing ahead to meet the onslaught were crushed beneath the tank tracks. The image then showed several Russian Light and Lasher Tanks blasting down buildings in a Korean town centre.

"Thousands of Koreans are fleeing their cities," the reported said. "It has been a terrible blow to our country. Just an hour or so ago, our army sent a force which outnumbered those at Vladivostok. When they arrived there, they were met with heavy resistance from masses of Soviet Tanks, Tesla Troops and machinegun turrets. The entire skirmish was a disaster.

"Moments later, aircrew reported sites of a dozen Soviet tank battalions raging down the motorways into our country. They bombarded their way through cities, villages and down our major and minor roads. Huge battle tanks are destroying our homes and crushing our civilians and troops. But where is President Dugan of the United States? Where is his help? We fear it may never come."

Romanov disengaged the news transmission. The faces of Vladimir, Svetlana and Yaromir were satisfied about what they had just saw. There appeared to be no emotion on Yuri's face at the present moment.

"The Republic of Korea has sunk to its knees," Romanov began. "We owe this…"

Yuri came forward and placed his hand on the Premier's shoulder. Romanov was cut short mid sentence, almost as though he was in discomfort from where Yuri had intervened.

"This victory," he continued, obviously in some discomfort. "To superior leadership on the part of Generals Svetlana and Vladimir."

"Thank you," Vladimir replied. "Your greatness is only exceeded by your generosity."

"I…"

Romanov trailed off again, glancing up at Yuri who still remained staring ahead at the wall with no emotion. Vladimir looked confused, staring at Romanov with a concerned expression.

"Have a special announcement to make," Romanov continued. "It regards our latest success. To award his latest success on the front of war, I am now promoting Yuri as Supreme Commander of the Soviet Red Army."

Vladimir's face had lit up with certain pride at the mention of the word 'promotion', but his expression faltered as he heard the rest of it.

"What?" he exclaimed, furiously.

"Effective immediately," Romanov finished.

Vladimir pointed his finger accusingly at the screen.

"You are behind this Yuri!" he exclaimed. "I know this for a fact!"

Yuri leaned forward across the desk and disengaged the transmission with Vladimir's Command Ship. Yaromir was smirking with amusement, Svetlana looking stunned, if not amazed.

"Thank you comrade Premier," Yuri noted.

However, Romanov now seemed to be unconscious.

"It appears our Vladimir is unhappy," Yuri noted. "Pity. We have work to do General. Take this data disk to our engineering team Radovan and Misha. It is the latest update for the Gattling Cannon and plans for both the Apocalypse and the Gattling Tank. Ensure that they get them in time for their next campaign."

"When will our next campaign be?" Svetlana asked.

"That depends on what happens."

"Certainly, comrade."

Svetlana took the data disk and left the Premier's office, shutting the door behind her. Yuri came round to the front of the desk, Yaromir waiting for his orders.

"Orders, comrade Yuri," he queried.

"At the moment, something very simple," Yuri explained. "I believe that Vladimir will take his unhappiness seriously. It is most likely that he'll plan to defect to America or something. He may even take refuge with the Korean President in Japan. But for now, he is not our prime objective. I want you to take this _sick_ man to a hospital ward outside Moscow, it is the same place I had my enhanced cerebral cortex operation. Trust me, when you get there, ask for comrades Lev and Vadim."

"They'll know to keep the condition safe for now."

"Of course. It is part of my plan that no one hears about this."

"What do you plan to do with Romanov eventually?"

"I'll kill him with my over active mind control at some point."

"And then you can become Premier of the Soviet Union."

"Of course. And then perhaps, if I'm motivated enough, I can take over the whole world! With this psychic technology, there is no way we can lose! I am working on a new device Yaromir, of which you probably know of."

"The one you're constructing in our allied Island of Svalbard."

"The very one. Get Romanov cleaned up, I need to let Svetlana in on my plan."

"Do you plan to use her to the very end, comrade Yuri?"

"Of course. I will not leave her abandoned."

"I sense you will no longer plan to just discard her services."

"She is more valuable than I though. I need to keep a General."

"Of course, Comrade."

"I'll check up on you within the next hour."

Yuri left the Premier's office. He searched the Kremlin for Svetlana, eventually locating her talking with her engineers in one of the ground floor rooms. He headed down the staircase onto the first floor, turning down into the dark passageway to find his General and her engineering team. They were in the same room as they were a few days ago, discussing the invasion on Vladivostok.

"Comrade General, I need a word with you," Yuri told her.

"Finally, someone's going to tell me what's going on!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"It is now the time that you need to know about my plan of action."

Svetlana turned to her engineers. "Dismissed, comrades. You can return home."

"Comrade," Radovan saluted.

He and Misha left the room to catch their bus home. Yuri led Svetlana back down into the Nether World of the Kremlin into his Psy Corps Laboratory. As he entered, the machines powered up, the electricity humming between the Tesla Coils. Yuri walked over to the panel at the end of the room, checking its readouts. All seemed well as normal; no one had discovered it.

"What is that?" Svetlana asked him.

"The key to my plans," Yuri replied.

"You've never actually made your plans clear to me."

"I am not truly satisfied with simply being the Premier's advisor."

"Which was why you promoted yourself to Supreme Commander."

Yuri glanced back at her.

"It was obvious you were doing something to him," she shrugged.

"You are not as stupid as most military commanders," Yuri commented.

"I've never really thought of myself as an intellectual, comrade."

"Then maybe it is about time you did. You are a tactician, and all tacticians need to use their brains from time to time. Tell me what you see here, comrade General. How do you see the future of the Soviet Union?"

"We'll be a great and powerful nation."

"And how will we accomplish that?"

"By taking command of other countries."

"And if left to the likes of Vladimir, how will that be done?"

"No doubt by slaughtering thousands and blasting them to bits."

"Exactly. I have a different solution to the problem."

"Yes. You place Psychic Beacons all over the place and control people's minds by conforming them with the will of Communism. I give you your credit Comrade Yuri, it is less brutal than the ways of the military."

"I consider it a more tactical solution."

"So you promoted yourself so you can have a say in what the military does."

"I promoted myself, mainly to irritate General Vladimir."

"I'd love to do that any day. Go on."

"And so I have a great control in how you run the Red Army."

Svetlana narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you'd promote me?"

"Someone needs to run this army effectively. Why not you? You trust what I say and then act accordingly. You have never gone against my command once, and for that I owe you my thanks, and my support as a comrade."

"But you've only just promoted yourself."

"Do you really think I plan to stay as Supreme Commander?"

Svetlana smirked. "Well, I guess it's not exactly _you_, is it?"

"Of course not. You'd fit this position far better."

"What are you planning?"

Yuri turned back to his device, activating a screen above it, of a similar nature to his ordinary flat screens. A computer graphic was displayed of the main Government building in the Kremlin. Over time, the building began to morph into a structure which was far less traditionally Russian. Out of the top of the structure emerged the familiar shape of the Psychic Beacon, sending out its transmission to Moscow.

"You have this device now?" Svetlana asked.

"It was my first real engineering creation," Yuri replied.

"Where is it?"

"We're standing in it."

Svetlana looked around. Yuri smirked, turning off the computer screen and turning back to the General.

"I mainly use it to enhance my control over Romanov," he explained.

"You mean this thing of yours is active?" Svetlana asked.

"And for some time, too. You'd never know about it. Not even the KGB does."

"So what is that structure, exactly."

"The Psy Corpse Headquarters. Well, as it will be in the future."

"What do you mean, 'in the future'?"

"Do you think Romanov should remain as Soviet Premier?"

"No. It's about time someone replaced him!"

"I think it's about time the shape of the Soviet Union was changed. The dictatorship style regime, similar to that adopted by Stalin, was a failure, and it still is. The greater good of Communism was not served under any of these two men, neither Stalin nor Romanov. The only true Communist of our time is Lenin."

"Are you saying you want to be the Soviet Premier?"

"As I said, things need to change."

"Well it's about time! You're a good choice. You have the interests of the Soviet Union at heart, as well as your own, of course. Both Romanov and Stalin differed too much from what Lenin wanted to create. Maybe it's time you reinforced your own Communism in Russia."

"You are clearly a true Communist, Comrade General."

"Take command of our country Yuri!"

"I plan to. However at the moment there are too many things in the way."

Svetlana nodded. "Like General Vladimir for one."

"I have a plan which is already in action, but it is only to be understood by the Psy Corps. Unfortunately at the moment Svetlana, you are not in a position to help me. I need you to remain silent about it. At the moment, if you really need to help, just take my orders and do your job as if this conversation never happened."

"Do not disappoint me Yuri. I've been waiting for a new uprising."

"And you will get it. I promise you that."

"We've been waiting too long! It needs to happen now!"

"Comrade, these things cannot be rushed. They take time."

"I maybe a tactician, but I really don't have the temperament for it!"

"That is something you need to learn to control."

"That's fine for you with your super enhanced brain!"

Yuri laughed. "Yes, of course. But if things need to happen accordingly, those with the super enhanced brains have to take control. We like to take things slowly. The most I can tell you is that the plan is already in action. Premier Romanov has already started it off for us, now we just need Vladimir to complete it. If you receive any urgent calls to the Premier's Office, do not be troubled. That'll be a good sign things are going to plan."

"I guess I simply have to trust you."

"And you do trust me, don't you?"

"You of all people should know that."

"And I do. Dismissed."

Svetlana left the room behind for the upper levels of the Kremlin, leaving Yuri alone in the darkness of his laboratory. She left the Kremlin shortly after, crossing Red Square to get to her bus stop. Yuri turned back to his communication device, logging into the station at Svalbard.

"Initiate reporting," came the response.

"Comrade Svatoslav," Yuri replied.

"You have news for me, comrade Yuri?"

"The plan is in action."

"Do you want me to activate the Psychic Dominator?"

"Not yet, I'll tell you when that needs doing. For now, just give it some power."

"I'll power up our Nuclear Reactors."

Yuri disengaged the transmission with Svalbard. He left his laboratory and headed up to the floor where Romanov's office was. He met up with Yaromir, who was standing outside waiting for orders.

"You have sorted Romanov I assume?" Yuri asked.

"Lev and Vadim were pleased to have him," Yaromir smirked.

"I can imagine. Is he locked up securely?"

"No one can get in or out, except members of the Psy Faction. Romanov cannot leave and the likes of Vladimir cannot enter."

"Excellent work, comrade."

"Like you, I serve the Union."

"Dismissed."

Yaromir saluted and left the Kremlin, heading downstairs. Yuri entered the Premier's office, crossing the room and sitting down in the high backed chair behind the desk. He found he could possibly get too comfortable here. But in time, his plan would eventually be put into action. It would not be long before the Psy Faction had full control of the Soviet Union.

Glancing down at the communicator, he saw a red flashing light which showed that a message had been left. Looking at the details, he saw that it was from President Dugan in the United States. It seemed about time that he was starting to take an interest in what was happening. He brought up the options for responding, setting up a transmission link with the White House. Yuri hated these conversations with the American President. Most Russians considered the White House as being 'the home of the corrupt', and Yuri did not differ from that.

"Finally Alex!" Dugan replied. "You have…"

He trailed off, staring at the screen.

"Yuri," he noted. "Where's Premier Romanov."

"The Comrade Premier has fallen ill recently," Yuri replied.

"And you would not have anything to do with this."

"Why should I? That would not be a good service to the Union."

"I know about you Yuri! Is this another one of your mind control tricks?"

Yuri shook his head. "Not tricks, Mr. President."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"Why are you leaving messages for comrade Romanov?"

"That is his concern, not yours, Yuri."

"I am the Premier's Advisor, and now the Supreme Commander of the Soviet Red Army. What ever is said to Romanov must also be said to me. You cannot leave me out of this, Mr. President. Regardless to what you say, I will know."

"I need to know why you are persistently throwing everything you have at the Allies! Is this all really necessary?"

"Everything? No, we are not throwing 'everything'."

"Well, most of what you have then."

"What you have seen only scratches the surface."

"Look, I do not care about what little engineering schemes you keep hidden away down there, but I know this for certain. If you continue to randomly attack our Allies this way, then you will be met with resistance."

"Randomly? The Koreans attacked us first."

"What about Paris and London?"

"The Parisians were grouping with the German Army and forming along the Polish boarder. They were intending to attack the Soviet allied country of Belarus. They had to be forced back. It was my idea to show you Soviet irony, so we invaded Paris and took them out with our Tesla technology. As for London, well, that was just to prove the work of my most successful General."

"That woman who took out the entire Korean army?"

"The very one. General Svetlana she is most known by."

"Oh I imagine she would be so eager to take your orders."

"She is a devoted communist, that I cannot fault her for."

"Do you want to pick a fight with the USA, Yuri?"

"Me personally? No, I am not interested. Romanov seems intent to win back the glory of his country. In my opinion, Russia's glory cannot be restored by simply blasting her enemies off the face of the planet. I am more… diplomatic, shall we say."

"You mean you do not wish to wage war?"

"No. I only wish to gain control in the Soviet Union."

"You think you can lead the Union?"

"Romanov is almost out of the way. I'm one step closer to supreme power in Russia than I was yesterday."

"So these little skirmishes of yours?"

"Mere victories to gain promotion."

"So you can take a better stab at the leadership of Russia."

"Romanov no longer has the interests of his country at heart, only those of his own petty legacies. I am tired of being ordered around by that imbecile! Most of the soldiers who work under me or my General agree that it's about time a more intellectual man took on the job."

"So they've appointed you."

"Not out of mind control, I assure you."

"I'll set this with you, Yuri. If you can unseat Romanov and take power in Russia with you as Premier and your General as Supreme Commander, will you leave the Allies alone? Will you agree to peace?"

"Almost indefinitely, Mr. President."

"So we're agreed?"

"Yes, but not on friendly terms."

"Yuri, we need not be at odds!"

"I'm doing this for my own will, not yours."

"Understandable, but can't both be solved at once?"

Yuri sighed. "I will hold off any other planned invasions."

"How can I trust you to maintain this little… treaty?"

"If you are attacked, it is on the orders of one General Vladimir."

"Your fleet commander."

"He does not agree with my plans for revolution."

"I always got the impression he was rather in with Romanov."

"Indeed. I believe he may present us problems. He is still in the sea off the coast of Vladivostok, and recent intelligence sources indicate to me that he has almost defected to Japan with the Korean President."

"The Korean President? He's still alive?"

"So it seems. He has abandoned you, Mr. President."

"Alright, Yuri. It is your job to get rid of Vladimir."

"And I will. It is another key to my plan."

"Alright. I'll hold you firmly to this decision."

"You would be wise to."

The transmission with the White House was cut. Yuri leaned back in his seat, turning round to looked out of the window. This plan was beginning to formulate now. With the Americans promising not to invade, and now that he was already promoted, he'd be able to concentrate on getting rid of Romanov and Vladimir. And by compelling the Americans into a false sense of security, he'd easily be able to take control of the world using his Psychic Dominators.

"There are more than just in Svalbard," Yuri thought. "This is too easy."

**Chapter 7 – The Chronosphere**

Somewhere in the higher up parts of Germany, where the winter snowfall was just a little thinner than that in Moscow, there was one man who would soon challenge everything the Soviet Union had agreed to. Albert Einstein, the German professor, had just drawn up his plans for a new device. The Chronosphere. He had called a meeting with both the German and French Presidents, neither of which had received a message from Dugan that they were no longer to attack the Soviet Union.

The two Presidents had travelled up to Einstein's laboratory in the mountains, eager to see the new device which could turn the war in their favour. They both sat down in one of the briefing rooms to receive Einstein's presentation about the Allied Device. The atmosphere was rather excited, if not nervous.

"And you really think this will work?" the German President questioned.

"Have you ever doubted my inventions before?" Einstein asked.

"Of course not. We're just so eager to beat back the Soviet offensive!"

"Then this is how you will do it."

He pulled down a blue print from the top of one of the blackboards. It showed the basic plans for the Chronosphere. The device was labelled and several separate drawings showed how it deployed.

"This is my Chronosphere!" he proclaimed.

"And it's function is?" the French President enquired.

"It's a teleportation device designed to transport an army long distances."

"I'm interested. Exactly how far?"

"I have proposed a planned destination for you."

He indicated to a small map which was on another blackboard.

"This is one of the Soviet research laboratories in the Ural Mountains," he explained. "Though I cannot detect the one owned by Yuri himself, this is where the new Russian tank, the Apocalypse, originated from. If we teleport troops to the Ural Mountains and take the laboratory by force, we can steel the plans for it."

"Is this tank worth having?"

"They took out the city of Seoul in Korea, Mr. President."

"Just one of those tanks?"

"One squadron of the battalion, anyway."

"That is an impressive tank."

"Imagine having those tanks in our army! An entire battalion of those Soviet super tanks could take out the entire city of Moscow and destroy the Soviet threat forever! It seems inevitable, we will win this war. When we march into Moscow, we can take the Soviet Capital and take all the plans from the Soviet inventor Yuri."

"That man is a threat."

"I do not believe in Psychic powers, Mr. President."

"But Yuri can control people's minds, and he tells others how to do it, too!"

"They are simple tricks, all of what can be explained."

"He made the Korean tanks drive off a cliff," the German President noted, pointedly. "Explain that."

"I imagine there is some way to."

"Not with your science there isn't!"

"That man is unnatural," the French President agreed.

"I do not disagree with that," Einstein replied. "But what I do disagree with is the fact that the Soviets and the Allies claim he has Psychic abilities. It has not been proven, therefore it cannot exist!"

"Anyway, is this Chronosphere of yours ready yet?"

"It is already built at my laboratory."

"If you will, can we start loading the tanks?"

"When ever you're ready."

Back in Moscow, Svetlana had received an urgent call from Yuri in the Premier's Office. Quickly, she had got onto her bus and was heading down to the Kremlin. Was this the plan that Yuri was so keen to put into action? She practically ran inside the building and up the stairs into the main Government headquarters. As she entered the Premier's office, she was simply faced with the back of the chair.

"Comrade?" she queried.

Yuri spun the chair round to face her.

"General, good evening!" he greeted. "Early as usual I see. However I have sad news."

He leaned across the table and activated the communicator. It showed Vladimir, who was sitting back in a chair, drinking something which looked like it might have contained Vodka. The building did not look familiar, but the text in the background looked as though it was Japanese.

"Vladimir," Yuri noted. "You should hear this too before it goes public. Premier Romanov has fallen ill and will no longer be able to perform his duties."

"Really?" Vladimir replied.

"But this is not our immediate concern. It appears that the Allies have turned to the German professor Albert Einstein. The Comrade Premier always used to refer to him as the Allied version of me. Anyway, he has built for them a Chronosphere, which you may know as a mass teleportation device."

"How do they plan to use it?" Svetlana asked.

"My intelligence sources have pinpointed their first target. It's our own research laboratory in the Ural Mountains. I imagine, knowing Einstein, the Allies will plan to steal our plans for the new Apocalypse tank."

"The one which led the destruction against Korea."

"The very one."

"Oh," Vladimir noted with false sympathy. "And did your intelligence not warn you that Einstein would get involved? Or is he not vulnerable to your vulturous mind?"

"That will be enough!"

"You are a traitor! And a fool if you think I will allow you to get away with this!"

Yuri leaned forward, furiously.

"Enough General Vladimir!" he exclaimed. "Consider yourself dismissed."

He cut the transmission with Vladimir, leaning back into his seat and retaining his usual calm composure.

"And count your days," he mumbled.

"Vladimir is getting to be a problem," Svetlana agreed.

"He'll be out of the way soon enough. That transmission was all the way from Tokyo, suggesting that Vladimir has now defected from the Soviet Union. No matter, we can forget about him now. For now General, you must defend our mountains."

"It'll be no problem."

"I'll supply you with Tesla Tanks and the team to defend the laboratory."

"I will not allow the Allies to get hold of the plans for the Apocalypse."

"Good. Dismissed."

Svetlana saluted and turned to leave, but Yuri called her back.

"One more thing," he noted, smirking slightly. "I'll give the Premier your best wishes."

The Kirov fleet was once again on the move, this time minus Second in Command Vladislav. He seemed less enthusiastic to come on the missions now, but Svetlana put it down to his hate of flying. Yaromir seemed less convinced with that, but for now, he mentioned nothing. This time, an extra Kirov had joined them on the orders of Yuri. The design painted on the front was a little different, the eyes seeming to glow electric blue. Also, aside the hammer and sickle was the Psy Corps symbol. The propellers and streamlining structures were painted purple rather than red.

"Impressive Kirov," Ilya noted, respectfully.

He set up a broadcast to it.

"Psychic Kirov," he transmitted. "Is this your code?"

"Correct," the response came.

"Comrade Vladyena, you are not from a Kirov regiment."

"No. I am from the Psy Corps. I am here to guard the base. Along with troops to take the laboratory, comrade Yuri is also concerned that they'll send Capitalist propaganda trucks along with them. There are several small villages and farming communities in the Ural Mountains, and we do not want to lose them. My brain detects Capitalist propaganda, so I can easily take them out."

"That's a useful skill."

"Especially when combined with a Kirov."

"Agreed! Follow me, I am the Command Ship."

"Exactly what I have been told, comrade."

Vladyena disengaged the transmission to the Kirov Flagship. They were now over the targeting site in the Ural Mountains. The Construction Yard was already set up and operating with Tesla Coils, Gattling Cannons and the Psychic Sensor. The Barracks was already set up too, the Conscripts and Tesla Troops patrolling the base. The War Factory was just being deployed, and from it emerged several artillery units. The familiar Tesla Tanks and Light Tanks were there, also flanked by Yuri's Lasher Tanks and another type of tank with Gattling guns mounted on them.

"That'll be Yuri's new Gattling Tanks," Ilya affirmed.

"I see he's already perfecting Kirovs too," Svetlana smirked.

"He can leave mine alone, that's for sure!"

Svetlana laughed. "Don't take things personally, Ilya."

"I like my Kirov the way she is."

"He's only perfecting some of them. Perhaps only that one."

Ilya glanced out of the window at the purple Kirov.

"Psychic Kirov, eh?" he mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll still keep you the flagship."

The Kirov fleet approached the base, the radar communication masts aligning themselves to Kirov Alpha 1. Anna picked up the signal and responded, staring at Misha's face on the console.

"How are you comrade?" she asked her.

"We've had snowball fights!" Misha grinned.

"Typical. Here are some backups for you."

Some of the smaller Kirovs behind dropped parachuting Apocalypse Tanks down to the ground. From below, Misha uploaded the plans for the Apocalypse Tank onto the computer of the Psychic Kirov.

"I have given the plans to comrade Vladyena," Misha explained.

"I trust she'll keep them safe," Anna replied.

"The computer on Yuri's Kirov can keep the data safe. It's almost as though it's a living machine!"

"Yuri has some clever things, for sure."

"They'll all help Mother Russia retain her former glory."

"Without a doubt!"

Misha cut the transmission from Kirov Alpha 1, returning to her monitoring of the Psychic Sensor. This was the key in helping her locate where the first wave from the Chronosphere would come from. It suddenly started to beep furiously, alighting an alert siren from within the Construction Yard. It appeared that the first chronowave had been activated.

"The Chronosphere's active!" Misha exclaimed.

"Where are they coming from?" Radovan asked.

"Checking."

She looked over to the console.

"West," she confirmed.

"What's been sent in the post then?" Radovan asked.

"Not tanks, they're moving too slowly. Probably GI Troopers."

"I think a few Tesla Troops will do nicely."

He sent a transmission through to Ivan who was commanding the Tesla Squadron. He seemed happy to have been called.

"You have some targets for me?" he asked.

"Misha recons they're GI Troopers," Radovan explained.

"Then we can take them out easily! Location, comrade?"

"West."

"Then we'll start marching west."

Ivan disengaged the transmission, turning to the other Tesla Troopers.

"Elena, Bogdan," he told them. "We'll do this alone."

"Can they only send through certain numbers at a time?" Elena asked

"It seems that way."

"Then we'll show them what we Soviets are made of!"

Charging up at the Tesla Coils, the three of them made their way to the west, detaching themselves from their regiment. They made their way towards where the team of GI troops was coming in from. They then saw them trudging up towards them in the snow, their guns ready.

"Alright troops, let's incinerate them!" Ivan ordered.

"We now have electricians in the field!" Bogdan laughed.

They stood on higher ground, waiting for the GI troops to make their way towards them. As they came closer, the three Tesla Troopers charged up their electrodes and aimed them at the oncoming troops. Firing, all ten of them were incinerated with one, supercharged blast.

"They wont make that mistake again," Ivan noted.

"No armour?" Elena sneered. "What do they take us for?"

"We'll return to base and give our report."

Back at the Soviet base, the defences were having some trouble. It appeared that normal Russian civilians were attempting to attack the Soviet Tesla Coils. However, civilians armed only with axes, hammers and pitch forks were hardly taxing. They were all immediately incinerated by the Tesla Coils.

"They're shooting down Russians!" Misha exclaimed, angrily.

"I know why," Vladyena transmitted from the Psychic Kirov.

"Let me guess, you've located a Capitalist truck."

"There is a vehicle broadcasting Capitalist propaganda in one of the nearby villages. I've had some time with my thoughts, and I've located it to the North West of the base. I'll go and check it out."

"And when you find it, destroy it!"

"What do you think I was going to do? Use harsh language?"

Vladyena transmitted out and turned the Kirov around on its main axis to face a North Westerly direction. Activating the Turbo Props, she floated off to where the village was located. The bombing bays were constantly active, and they had detected another Chronosphere wave. Unfortunately for the Allies, they had picked a spot directly below the Psychic Kirov. As soon as the team of twenty GI troops teleported, the Kirov dropped a bomb on them and killed the lot.

Vladyena kept in constant contact with her navigator, who had soon sighted the Cossack Village. In the centre of the main housing area, they found a truck baring speakers which were stamped with the Allied Symbol. Glaring furiously, Vladyena hovered the purple Kirov above the propaganda truck.

"Darn Capitalists," she snarled.

"Bombing bays ready," the navigator noted.

"Release the bombs, Pashko!"

The bombing bays opened and dropped several bombs on top of the Capitalist propaganda truck. It took three bombs to totally obliterate it, leaving a smouldering crater where it once stood. As soon as the Russians were brought out of their Capitalist trance, they realised what had happened. The looked up and waved happily at the Kirov, which broadcasting down to them on an open frequency.

"You are now free from Capitalism!" Vladyena proclaimed.

The Russians cheered.

"In case of another attack, these troops will help you."

The bombing bays had remained open, and they now parachuted a team of the Psy Corps Initiates. They landed in the streets, setting about guarding the people of the Cossack Village.

"Good luck, comrades!" Vladyena finalised.

Closing the bombing bays and reactivating the manoeuvre props, she returned the Psychic Kirov into patrolling the area for more Capitalist Propaganda trucks. When she found them in villages, she bombed them and then deployed a few more of the Initiates to ensure Capitalism could not control the people's minds.

Back at the base, several more Chronosphere waves had been reported, this time closer to the research laboratory the Soviets were protecting. None of the teleportation happened within the base itself, that being diverted by the Psychic Sensor. This time, the Chronowave contained Light battle tanks. They were countered with Soviet Light tanks and the Lasher Tanks, some of the stray GI troops which accompanied the tanks being incinerated by the Tesla Tanks.

In the Construction Yard, Svetlana had sent a transmission to Misha to check on how things were going.

"How are you handling things?" she asked.

"Very well, no one is entering the base," Misha replied.

"Be careful, our radars are locating aircraft coming this way."

"I'll deploy some more of the Flak Cannons and Yuri's Gattling Cannons."

"There are five aircraft coming over from Germany. They are dropping Paratroopers… no, wait! Make that four aircraft. The military base at Nizhniy Novgorod managed to spot them and got one into range. That brought an entire plane down, so you now only have four drops to contend with."

"Setting up more defences now."

Misha ordered ten more Gattling Cannons and five Flak Cannons to be built, deploying them close to the Western side of the base. That was most likely where they'd be coming from. The Soviet Base was now practically as heavily armed as it could be, but for good luck, they sent for some more Tesla Tanks in the War factory.

The transport planes came in overhead, their aim to fly directly over the main Soviet base. As they got in range, the Gattling Cannons powered into action and shot through the aircraft. One of them veered off with smoke and fire pouring out of the engines, and crashed into a cliff. There was now only three left. One of them evaded the lines and managed to drop its troops, but a pair of Flak Cannons punctured the hull and sent it hurtling away. Another aircraft was also brought down before the troops could be dropped, but the last one managed to drop its troops and fly away.

Inside the base itself, the Gattling Cannons loaded up again and started to fire at the paratroopers. Several of them were killed before they reached the ground, then only to meet the resistance of the Tesla Coils and the Russian Conscripts. The German GI Troops did not stand a chance. They were all caught between bolts of electricity and Kalashnikov fire, and were dead in minutes.

"That attempt was futile!" Misha laughed.

"Don't get too hooked up," Radovan replied. "Here comes another Chronowave."

"What's the size of this one?"

"Big! I think the Allies are getting pissed off."

"I don't care what they throw at us! The Motherland will defeat them!"

The Soviet base was then surrounded with Allied German and French tanks and troops, trying to bombard their way forth towards the research laboratory. They were met with heavy resistance, but the attacks that the Soviets got back in return were also well coordinated.

There was massive bloodshed in this little skirmish. The enemy tanks did not hesitate to charge directly on through the Gattling Cannons. They then took no hesitation in running over the Soviet Conscripts. But the Soviets battled on, withstanding enemy gun fire and tank fire. The Lasher Tanks then decided to show the enemy a thing or two. If they could run over troops, then the Soviets could do it better.

Led by comrade Vsevolod, the Lasher Tank squadron ploughed its way through the enemy foot troops, creating red patterns in the snow and muddy tank tracks. In the background was the sound of Gattling Cannon fire, followed by quick bursts of Tesla Bolts and explosions as Tanks were incinerated. Although the offence was well planned, it was still easily defeated by the Soviets.

Above, the Purple Kirov belonging to Vladyena and Pashko flew in, creating a new shadow over the Soviet base. Misha stepped out of the crane in the Construction Yard to look up into the bombing bay of the Kirov.

"I think you've won," Vladyena spoke over the open frequency.

"The Psychic Sensor is picking up no more readings," Misha affirmed.

"With the help of my Kirov and the combined mind of my navigator Pashko, we reached the minds of the German military advisors. It seems like they have run out of forces for the time being and are unable to send anymore through. They are also a bit irritated that Einstein underestimated our defence systems."

"It was a sound victory, but we've sustained heavy losses."

"I have orders from Moscow."

"Always wanted, carry on."

"Yuri says return home immediately. Something's happened."

"I'll inform General Svetlana immediately."

"Great job, comrades. You have done well."

Misha climbed back into the crane and activated the transmitter with Kirov Alpha 1. Svetlana's concerned face appeared on the view screen.

"Why the concern, Comrade General?" Misha asked.

"How many soldiers did we lose?" she enquired.

"A fair number, but it was a victory all the same."

"Has the Chronosphere stopped teleporting now?"

"According to Vladyena, they've run out of troops and moral."

Svetlana laughed. "The Soviets have done it again!"

"Yuri says he has urgent news. He needs you to return to Moscow right away."

"Are you and comrade Radovan remaining at the Urals?"

"For the moment. Comrade Vladyena can take over charge."

"Then I'll return. See you soon."

"Aye, comrade."

The turboprops on Kirov Alpha 1 engaged and it began its journey home to Moscow, no doubt to find out about Yuri's urgent news.

Over in central Europe in Germany, Einstein was in some dismay about that fact that his Chronosphere had not thrown the Soviets off guard as he would have liked. The Russians had been ready for his attack, so someone must have known about it. The German President was no longer trustful of his inventions. He now needed to come up with better solutions, but it was no longer possible.

He had received news from the Presidents that the USA had promised no longer to fight Russia. It appeared that his arch Nemesis Yuri was trying to take over the Soviet Union, and had promised world peace if he unseated Romanov. Personally, Einstein did not believe this. He imagined that Yuri's taking over of the Soviet Union was a plan to gain world domination.

Now he planned to make his opinions known. He sent a transmission from his laboratory to the Kremlin and the Premier's office. He would talk to Yuri and he would let that man know that he would never get the world under his control. The call was answered, and Einstein found himself looking at the face of his enemy.

"My old friend Albert Einstein," Yuri noted. "What a surprise."

"You have not defeated me yet, Yuri!" Einstein pointed at the screen.

"Why would I want to _defeat_ you, professor?"

"Thanks to your defence, the German President no longer believes me."

"That is a terrible shame, my friend."

"You want to dominate the world, don't you Yuri?"

"Now, now. Don't be hasty."

"I assure you, you won't! Your false abilities do not frighten me."

"False abilities? Why do you doubt me so, professor?"

"What you claim to possess is against the rules of science!"

"Science as you know it, but not as the universe knows it."

"You listen to me, Yuri. It's about time you stop with these persistent magic tricks of yours. You do not scare me, and I have no shame in saying it! I will be the world's greatest inventor, not you!"

"I feel you are very much mistaken."

"Try building your own teleportation device."

"All I have to do is subjugate your mind. It's quite simple."

"Just you try!"

Yuri smirked. "I will… eventually."

"What's stopping you now? You can't do it!"

"Oh I can, it's just that it'll upset my plan to control Russia."

"And when you do control Russia, I'll take the chance to crush you! Just because you can fool President Dugan into thinking that you will promise peace doesn't mean that I have to believe it. I will still invent away here in my lab, and you will not be able to stop me. When the time comes, your entire nation will be eradicated."

"Somehow, I find that difficult to believe."

"You'll pay the price for megalomania, Yuri!"

"And of course, you'd know all about megalomania, wouldn't you?"

Yuri cut the transmission with Einstein, leaving him standing in his lab alone. He slumped down in his chair, glancing at his blue prints for the Chronosphere device. It seemed that this was deemed a failure. But he would invent a new device. One that would show Yuri exactly what a piece of engineering should look like.

**Chapter 8 – Vladimir's Defection**

Svetlana was dropped down from the Kirov outside of the Kremlin in Red Square, her feet crunching in the snow. Yaromir then followed, resetting the eye patch over his eye as he landed on the ground. Both of them entered the Government Centre at the Kremlin, trudging snow up what as now a clean corridor. They entered the Premier's Office, unsurprised to find Yuri sitting there reading through the set of statistics on the communication device.

"You have urgent news, comrade?" Svetlana asked.

"Yes, but you will not be surprised by it," Yuri replied.

"Does this have anything to do with Vladimir?"

"He has defected from the Soviet Union, taking asylum with the Korean President in Japan. Whatever Communist values he originally had, if any, no longer exist. General Vladimir is now a non-person and is considered refused to be collected."

"Shall I take in my Tesla Rifle, comrade?"

"There is more. My Psychic Sensor at Vladivostok has indicated that Vladimir has positioned his fleet of Typhoon Submarines against the Russian people. I need you to show him what we think of traitors, Comrade General. At the Submarine Pens in the coast off Vladivostok, I have sent plans for my latest engineering scheme; the Boomer Submarine. This new underwater attack craft has double the attack power as the standard Typhoon Submarine. The positioning of Psy Corps pilots will also make them able to sense other units without radar."

"So, you've taken over the Red Fleet now."

"The standard Typhoons are still operating."

"You mean I'm taking control of the submarines?"

"You can monitor the battle from my laboratory."

"Who have you put in charge?"

"Comrade Admiral Vyacheslav has taken over General Vladimir's duties as the main Commander of the Red Fleet. His Command Ship is the special sub I created for him, the Leninskiy Submarine. Code named Psychic Submarine."

"That's original for you, comrade Yuri."

He smirked. "Indeed. You can keep radio contact with him from the Kremlin."

"I'll show you down," Yaromir bowed his head.

"Thank you comrade," Svetlana returned the gesture.

"One more thing, General," Yuri noted. "When you defeat Vladimir's fleet of defected submarines, you can travel yourself to Tokyo and find our non-person. And then you can waste him as we've already wasted his name."

Yaromir had led Svetlana down into Yuri's Laboratory where she would keep contact with Admiral Vyacheslav. She walked over to the console, trying to ignore the humming from the Tesla Generators and the number of Yuri's machines. Yaroslav sat down at the console besides her, putting on his headset.

"How do I plan to get over Tokyo without the Kirovs?" Svetlana asked him. "Fly by Aeroflot or something?"

"I've arranged a drop ship to fly us in," Yaromir explained.

"Faster than Kirovs, I suppose."

"We're taking some Conscripts down with us to guard us from attack; however it is advisable that we let the Japanese know we've come for Vladimir. They should not bother us because that traitor is one of our own and we should do away with him as we please. I've already reserved seats in the drop ship for Roman and Vassily from your regiment and Slavotna from the Psy Corps."

"We get to parachute then?"

Yaromir shuddered. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"It'll be great! I've always wanted to be a paratrooper!"

"I've always heard of nasty things happening to paratroopers. For example, one person jumped out when the pilot lost control of the aircraft. His parachute got caught in the jet engine and he was sucked into it. And then there was one woman who's parachute didn't open and she was impaled on top of the Empire State Building."

Svetlana laughed. "Very rare, Yaromir."

"I know, but what a horrible way to die!"

"Imagine what it was like for Lenin. He died completely useless."

"That must have been hard to him for accept. Having to die without the use of your limbs or your vocal cords. For a man like him, it must have been terrible. However, I would not fancy dying with a metal pole impaled close to my heart, knowing that if I moved it would possibly puncture a lung."

"Don't be so morbid, Comrade."

"I'm sorry. I've always been a bit of a worrier."

"Clearly. Not as bad as Vladislav with the Kirovs, though."

"You'd be surprised, comrade General."

Svetlana turned to the console in front of her, putting on her headset. She sent a transmission to the Leninskiy Submarine in the Sea of Okhotsk off the coast near Vladivostok. Admiral Vyacheslav eventually responded. He was a typical Russian, stocky and bald. Alongside the Hammer and Sickle badge on his collar, he also had a badge of the Psy Corps Symbol. Svetlana suddenly noticed that this symbol matched the one which was tattooed on Yuri's forehead.

"Comrade General," Vyacheslav saluted.

"Finally, someone on a submarine who salutes!" Svetlana replied.

"Vladimir never did show much regard to rank, did he?"

"No, unless it was him. Anyway, according to Yuri, General Vladimir is no longer a Soviet. He has defected, and it's our job to take him out. Have you received the data from the Psychic Sensor at Vladivostok?"

"Vladimir's fleet is entering the Okhotsk Sea now."

"How big?"

"His Command Ship is absent, so he must be hiding away in the Japanese Government building like we predicted. There are two Dreadnaughts, six Scorpions and a fleet of about twelve submarines."

"That's practically a quarter of our navy."

"The rest is on our side, Comrade General!"

"Should we have no trouble in defeating him?"

"Trust me; with the size of this fleet and psychics and the helms of our submarines, we can't lose! We have eight Dreadnaughts, eighteen Scorpions, thirty-six Typhoons and fifteen Boomers. That is not including my Psychic Submarine."

"No problem! I expect a sound victory comrade!"

"And you'll get one!"

Out in the Sea of Okhotsk, the Red Fleet had gathered in a defensive posture to attack Vladimir's rogue fleet. Vyacheslav's Leninskiy Submarine was out in front of the other Boomer Submarines, which were then behind the Soviet Typhoons. On the top surface, the row of Dreadnaughts was positioned behind the row of Scorpions. In the depths of the cold sea, the Giant Squids roamed around, seeking prey.

"Check the readouts on the Psychic Sensor," Vyacheslav ordered his navigator.

"Using the Psychic Sensor," the navigator explained. "We can increase the range of the Dreadnaughts. If we fire them now from the back row, we'll be able to take out theirs from here."

"Get that done, comrade!"

The navigator reported to the Dreadnaughts, ordering them to power up their missiles and take aim at Vladimir's fleet. The Captains aboard the vessels attuned their radars to the Psychic Sensor, watching with fascination as the range was suddenly increased to include Vladimir's dreadnaughts. They released all the missiles at the same time, watching them streak off towards the horizon.

The Captains on Vladimir's boats watched with amazement and horror as the missiles flew towards them. Each missile crashed into both Dreadnaughts, sinking them immediately. There was cheering from the Captains aboard the Soviet Dreadnaughts, but not even their excitement could drown out the persistent beeping from Vladivostok's Psychic Sensor. It appeared Vladimir's fleet was advancing.

"Alright Soviets!" Vyacheslav commanded. "We will stand our ground!"

"That Vladimir is a traitor," the navigator noted. "He cannot defeat us."

"And he won't, my comrades. All forward! Load the Torpedo Bays!"

The first to advance were the Scorpions. The Dreadnaughts fired at them, bringing down several at once. However, the crew then panicked and they fled for cover, allowing the submarines to intervene. Some of the Scorpions were followed by submarine torpedoes and then the Giant Squids. Vladimir's submarines did not detect the Squids, simply disregarding them as random sea creatures.

In the distance, the Captains on board the Scorpions and the Dreadnaughts could see the tentacles of the Squids reach out and grab hold of the enemy Scorpions. They rocked them backwards and forwards, the crew on the upper decks flying off and falling into the water. It did not take long for the Squids to pull the remaining Scorpions down into the depths of the Okhotsk Sea.

The first line of fire came from the Scorpions. They fired the flak into the seas at high speed, some of them puncturing the hulls on closer submarines. One submarine sank down into the bottom of the abyss, leaving the rest to continue on ahead. A lot were stuck to move, because their radars had been clouded with bits of floating flak in the oceans ahead of them.

The Soviet Typhoons came forwards, firing their torpedoes through the clouds of flak. The Psychic Sensor at Vladivostok was telling the submarine pilots remotely where the enemy were, so effectively, they did not need radar. The torpedoes were guided by the sensor straight through the flak cloud, and there they took the enemy submarines by surprise. Several of them were knocked out, sinking into the depths of oblivion within the Sea of Okhotsk.

"The first lines are down!" Vyacheslav exclaimed.

"Is it time to bring in the rest?" the navigator asked.

"It is, comrade. Send in the Psychic Submarines, full power to the throttle!"

The front lines of Typhoon Submarines moved out of the way, allowing the Boomer Submarines to take to the open sea in front of them. There was now panic within the lines of Vladimir's rogue fleet. The captain on the flagship submarine was in contact with Vladimir on the mainland. It appeared that Vladimir was not too happy with the way things were progressing.

"They're too good for us!" the captain exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Vladimir demanded.

"We're being slaughtered, that's what!"

"Then fight back harder you idiots!"

"We're trying, but they keep throwing more at us. They have the rest of the Red Army behind them! All their Dreadnaughts wiped out ours, and then they sank most of our Scorpions. The remaining ones fled, and they've gradually started to disappear off our radar. The Soviets have some kind of Giant Squids working for them."

"Giant Squids? I know of no such thing!"

"They're pulling down our boats. They're wearing some sort of control collar which bares the Hammer and Sickle and some other symbol."

Vladimir glared suddenly. "Yuri!"

"General?"

"Yuri must be controlling them to work for the Soviets!"

"Wait a second… there's something else."

The captain looked at his navigator, who was sitting at the radar with sweat trickling down his forehead. There was a large number of red dots appearing on the screen from no where, sending the system off the scale.

"What the hell is this now?" he exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"What's that radar telling you, comrade?" the captain asked.

"All these Soviet vessels, they're coming from no where!"

"Don't be stupid! That is impossible."

"They seem to be distorting our radars into thinking they're not there."

Vladimir had heard that comment over the radio.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew Yuri had a secret faction!"

"General, if you know something, now is the time to say it," the captain replied.

"Those vessels must be mind controlling your radars."

"How do you block it?"

Vladimir didn't reply. In stead, he simply cut transmission with his flagship submarine. The Captain was furious, but then he backed off across the deck in panic. The navigator brought up a view screen displaying the picture of the vessel which was confusing the radar.

"It's a new submarine, Captain," he explained.

"That thing must be killing our radar," the Captain replied.

"Have you seen anything like it before?"

"Not that I can say. It must be a new Soviet Submarine."

"What's that symbol on the side of it with the Hammer and Sickle?"

"As Vladimir said, that must be Yuri's Psychic Faction."

"Should we surrender?"

"Not yet. Let's see what these things can do."

Vladimir's submarines valiantly held their ground as the Boomer Submarines came towards them. The Typhoons fired a few torpedoes at the oncoming subs, but with the combined mind power of the Captains, the missiles were veered off course, crashing down into the sea bed below.

"A weak attempt," Vyacheslav sneered.

"Comrade, shall we begin?" the navigator asked.

"Fire all torpedoes!"

The torpedo bays of each Boomer Submarine opened and fired a large, fat missile in the direction of Vladimir's rogue Submarine Squadron. The team of fifteen torpedoes streaked through the water towards the Typhoons, each contacting with a deadly impact on a submarine. Six of the submarines were taken out, the stricken vessels collapsing in on themselves and dropping into the dark abyss below.

Some of the Typhoons turned and fled, taking refuge in the rear lines. Eventually, only the flagship was left facing the fifteen Boomer Submarines. The Psychic Submarine flagship floated forward somewhat to meet the Typhoon, the other fourteen submarines backing off a little. On the Typhoon flagship, the captain had received a transmission from Admiral Vyacheslav.

"Give up captain," Vyacheslav said. "We will crush you."

"Your mind control tricks do not frighten me!" the captain replied defiantly.

"Your pathetic little remarks will not win my respect."

"Can you not see? This Yuri you follow is a traitor!"

"No, Vladimir is the traitor here, defecting from the Soviet Union."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Are you a Soviet? A real Communist?"

The captain drew himself up, proudly. "Of course!"

"Well then! Come back to Vladivostok with us and rejoin the Union."

"But we promised allegiance to Vladimir?"

"Vladimir's a traitor. Fight for Yuri's Soviet Union, the true Communist power of the world."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Just look at my innocent face, comrade!"

The two Soviets laughed. The Typhoons which had retreated back behind enemy lines no longer found they wished to fear the new submarines. One by one, they all returned to Vladivostok with the Soviet fleet. It seemed better to reform the Soviets rather than kill them for siding with Vladimir. They had seen the flaws in what they had done, and they were willing to change them.

In the skies above the Sea of Okhotsk, the Soviet drop ship was on its way to Tokyo carrying Svetlana and her team. They were sitting within the hold, strapped in for the flight with their parachute packs already on. On one side of the hold, Svetlana was strapped in either side of Roman and Vassily and on the other side; Yaromir was strapped in next to Slavotna. Slavotna's eyes were completely hidden with goggles and she was dressed in grey, padded bullet proof gear.

"Are we there yet?" Roman asked.

"No," Svetlana replied. "We've just crossed the mainland."

"Do we really have to parachute?" Yaromir questioned.

"You don't have to use a parachute you know," Vassily laughed.

Yaromir glared at him. "Do you want me to push you out of this plane?"

"Now that's now very nice."

"Are we there yet?" Roman asked again.

Svetlana sighed. "No, you asked me that a moment ago!"

"I think the arms should be fully charged," Slavotna noted.

"I hope so! My rifle's been plugged into that Tesla Coil for ages!"

"I have also used this time to attune my mind to my weapon."

"So how does that weapon work?"

"It uses my mind power and turns it into a destructive laser blast."

"Sound good, I'd like to see that thing in action!"

"It works very effectively," Yaromir noted. "But not as effective as Yuri's secret weapon."

"What's that?"

"Are we there yet?" asked Roman.

"No!" Svetlana exclaimed. "Will you stop asking that?"

"But it is an incredibly long and boring flight!"

"Why don't you use your chess set or something?"

"The magnet's lost its magnetism."

Svetlana rolled her eyes skyward and hid her head in her hands. Yaromir smirked at her, leaning back in his seat.

"Channel all that negative energy away from your mind," he noted.

She glared at him. "Easy for you to say, you do it all time!"

"Anyway, you want to know about Yuri's secret weapon?"

"Yes, that sounds interesting."

"He calls it a Psy Wave. It's a wave of Psychic energy he can produce over a wide area and it has the ability to literally boil people's brains! There are degrees of energy you can use with it, and some degrees can latterly drain your entire mind of power. I cannot do this; he said only his head device enables him to use it successfully."

"What would happen if you tried to do it?"

He shrugged. "My brain may well explode or something."

Slavotna laughed. "Don't give me ideas, comrade!"

Vassily suddenly looked out of the window.

"Alright Roman, we're here now," he noted.

"Finally! We can kill some people now!" Roman exclaimed.

"And drop with the parachutes," Yaromir added.

"You'll be fine," Svetlana assured him.

Slavotna smirked. "I'll hold your hand if you like."

"No thank you," Yaromir glared.

"I'll just tell the pilot to keep the jet engines away from you."

"Will you shut up!"

The plane banked over and hovered above the Japanese Government building where Vladimir was hiding. The holds below opened out, revealing the ground below. Kalashnikovs in hand, Roman and Vassily parachuted out first. Svetlana grabbed her Tesla Rifle and unhooked it from the coil, jumping out of the hold and opening her parachute some way down.

"I cannot do this," Yaromir mumbled.

"Just jump will you!" Slavotna replied.

She grabbed her shoulder mounted laser cannon, strapping it to the harness in front. She joined Yaromir, who was still contemplating the idea of jumping. Sighing, she took the matter into her own hands. She pushed him out, forcing him to open his parachute in mid air.

"At last!" she sighed.

She jumped out her self, opening her parachute someway down. Once they had cleared the safe zone, the pilot banked the drop ship away and landed on the helipad on the roof of the Government building. On the ground, the Conscripts had landed, discarding their parachutes. Yaromir glared at Slavotna, who was busy hooking her laser cannon up to the device around her neck.

"You pushed me," he stated.

She looked up at him. "You weren't going to go yourself."

"You could have waited for me to get my bearings!"

"We have no time to wait, comrade!"

"Shut up you two," Svetlana noted.

"It wasn't too bad though," Yaromir noted. "I could do it again!"

Svetlana and Slavotna glanced at each other, sighing with exhaustion. Yaromir watched as the two of them made their way over to the Government Building, Roman and Vassily following. Shrugging, he too followed and entered the building with them. The halls were quiet and no one was around.

"We should split up," Svetlana explained.

"I'll start with the ground floors," Slavotna suggested.

"Take Roman and Vassily. Yaromir, we'll go upstairs."

The team split up, Slavotna leading the two Conscripts around the rooms on the first floor. In one area, Slavotna was picking up strong energy senses. She moved towards the door, noticing the senses getting stronger. She turned back to Roman and Vassily, who were guarding her with their Kalashnikovs raised. She indicated towards the door, stepping aside to let Roman near it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"My senses here are strong," she replied.

"I hope your right. Is it Vladimir?"

She shrugged. "I'm not _that_ good, comrade."

Roman took one hand off the barrel of his Kalashnikov and grabbed hold of the door handle. He pulled the door open, Vassily and Slavotna running inside with their rifles aimed. Slavotna looked around the room. There were four Japanese government officials sitting at a table, talking.

"Soviets!" one of them explained.

"Sorry, wrong room," Slavotna replied.

She and Vassily backed out, Roman shutting the door. They continued their search of the first floor, but no one had been found, not even any more Japanese. They hadn't even caught the Korean President yet. They made their way to the second floor, following Slavotna's senses yet again.

Elsewhere on the top floor, Yaromir and Svetlana had begun their own search. So far they had not been lucky, but Yaromir was still recording senses. Like Slavotna, he could not tell particular people from the other, but he could see their thoughts, unlike the Initiates. He was simply looking for thoughts which could relate the Vladimir.

They approached the final room on the top floor, and Yaromir appeared to be having some luck. He sensed a distressed mind from within the room, and the thoughts were along the lines of anger because the submarines and deserted him. He nodded affirmatively to Svetlana, who reached out for the door handle. The room was locked. She stood back from it, Yaromir glancing uncertainly at the barrel of her Tesla Rifle.

Svetlana kicked the door open, the hinges being ripped away from the wooden frame. At the sound of Svetlana's heavy boots on the already splintered door, Yaromir sensed a change in the nervousness of the mind in this room. The panic had now changed to hysteria. He entered the room, looking around to find the source. Eventually, his eyes located a door at the other end. He pointed at it, folding his arms across his chest. Svetlana nodded and approached the door. She reached out and opened it, aiming her Tesla Rifle inside.

"Give up now!" she shouted.

She looked down seeing Vladimir cowering in the corner.

"You'll pay for your defection," Svetlana snarled.

"General, do not listen to Yuri's lies!" Vladimir protested.

"That coming from a traitor? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Please, listen to me! Yuri's lying to you! To everyone!"

"I'll be taking you back to Moscow, Vladimir."

"He's controlling you! Controlling you like he controls Romanov!"

"Do you want me to fire this Tesla Rifle in your face?"

Vladimir cowered back from her, glancing with panic at the coiled barrel on the Tesla Rifle. He then looked back to Svetlana's face, unfortunately not seeing the same blank expression that Romanov often wore.

"You've sided with Yuri, haven't you?" he asked.

"For the good of the Union," Svetlana replied, proudly.

"What Union? What will be left of it if Yuri takes control?"

"A better communism than Stalin or Romanov ever created."

"Is this all about Communism? Do you think this is what it's about?"

"That's enough Vladimir," Yaromir spoke from behind.

Vladimir glanced at Yaromir, who was standing in the background, looking menacing with his eye patch over one eye and his arms folded. He nodded to Svetlana, who reached out and grabbed hold of Vladimir. She dragged him out of the cupboard, pointing the back of the Tesla Rifle into his neck. Yaromir faced Vladimir, his expression turning watchful.

"You have defected from the Soviet Union, is that correct?" he asked.

"Defect? What do you mean?" Vladimir snarled. "I did not defect!"

"Then what do you call this?"

"Fleeing from the nightmare which Yuri will create out of Russia!"

Yaromir raised his hand and Vladimir started clutching at his throat. Svetlana watched her Third in Command, seeing the look of pure anger and hatred on his face as he interrogated Vladimir. He'd make a good KGB Agent. He eventually released Vladimir, the former general looking back with shock.

"You're like that too?" he exclaimed.

"You were always saying I was," Yaromir replied.

"Then you are as bad as your superior!"

"You have defected! Why do you talk about Communism?"

"I've always followed the Soviet ideals, never once have I broken from them!"

"Then why did you defect from it?"

"I refuse to allow Yuri to control my mind like Romanov!"

"That is no excuse!"

Yaromir once again raised his hand, Vladimir reaching up to clutch at his throat once again. He fell to the floor, his legs now unable to support him. Yaromir released the stricken General and kneeled down to his height. He grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, ignoring Vladimir's pleas for being released.

"Be thankful I am not the one ordered to terminate you," Yaromir noted.

"Terminate?" Vladimir looked startled. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"You have committed a crime against the Soviet Union, and that merits punishment on the highest scale."

"At least my mind is safe from people like you!"

"Why would I want your mind? There's nothing there worth keeping."

Yaromir smirked, getting to his feet. He nodded to Svetlana, turning round and leaving the room to avoid the electrical blast. Svetlana raised the sights on the Tesla Rifle to her eye, taking aim at Vladimir's spinal column. She flicked the power switch and activated the coil, sending out a continuous Tesla bolt which electrocuted Vladimir in seconds. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, which was still sparking with static electricity.

Svetlana disengaged the coil and left the room, discharging the Tesla Coil on the metal hinges. She strapped the rifle over her back, exiting the top floor onto the roof where the drop ship was waiting. They climbed inside, putting their weapons away. Slavotna and the two Conscripts were already strapped in, waiting for their superiors to return to the ship.

"Did you find Vladimir?" Slavotna asked.

"He was cowering in the top floor," Svetlana replied.

"And?"

"I wasted him."

**Chapter 9 – Reforming of the Union**

Back in Moscow, Yuri had just received a message from the drop ship pilot that they were on their way home. Yaromir had then sent an added transmission explaining that Vladimir had been killed. Yuri seemed satisfied. Now it was time complete the plan. He left his laboratory in the Kremlin, shutting down the power to minimal levels. He had departed for the central bus station, getting on the bus which was going up to the hospital. It was time to pay Comrade Romanov a visit.

He watched the suburbs of Moscow disappear behind them as they made their way out the edge of the main city. The living conditions of the general public of Russia were not to high standards, and it angered him somewhat. Romanov never explained to him about the state of the city. His main concern was in the Red Army. Yuri himself was a proletarian, and only upon his agreement to take part in Soviet research had he rose through the ranks to become supreme advisor to the council. Effectively, it was only his enhanced mind which made him more successful than the average Russian. In which case, that would be something to change.

The bus pulled into the hospital car park, dropping off most of the passengers. Yuri observed the building with some distaste. Despite the fact he agreed to undergo Soviet research, no one had ever told him what would be done to him. He only knew that he'd become powerful, and the operations would feed his desire for megalomania and supreme domination. In fact, the research had made him unstable. Yuri remembered how many volts had been forced through his brain to prepare him for what operation he would have undergone. But strangely enough, he wouldn't have changed it.

He crossed the car park and entered the building. This was not a similar circumstance to when he'd come in here before. He had arrived strapped down onto a stretcher with cables feeding into his arms and his head. He shuddered, shaking off those memories as he approached Lev and Vadim.

"There you are comrade leader," Lev bowed his head, politely.

"How is Romanov… mending?" Yuri asked them.

"He's in enough health to see you now, I think."

"No one must know that I'm here. When you find Romanov, link it to Vladimir."

"Isn't Vladimir dead?" Vadim asked.

"Yes, but no one knows. The idea is that the KGB finds Romanov dead and then discovers that Vladimir defected not long ago after Romanov's illness. Then they find Vladimir's dead body in Japan. The Japanese will remember the Soviets who came into their Government Houses. They will then explain that they must have been looking for the traitor who killed our dear Comrade Premier."

"Then you are next in line for promotion."

"Exactly. The rest just writes itself."

Yuri disappeared along the corridor towards the lift, ordering it to go up to the top floor. Within luck, some of his Initiates should be guarding the doors to Romanov's room to keep out intruders. The lift stopped and he stepped out, heading along to where his Initiates were standing. One opened the door for him and he walked in, finding Romanov sitting listening to the news.

"Comrade Premier," Yuri bowed his head politely.

"So, you've come to visit me, Yuri," Romanov replied.

"Just to extend my politeness to the Soviet Leader."

Romanov laughed. "Don't, Yuri. You've come to finish me off, haven't you?"

"To put it that way, yes. But I take more pride in my work."

"Then what? After you kill me, what then? Vladimir will stop you!"

Yuri laughed. "I think not, Comrade Premier."

"What have you done with my General?"

"Your General? Alright then. _My_ General finished him off."

"So, you've got board with my mind and are starting to control Svetlana instead!"

"I do not control Svetlana, comrade. She follows my orders."

Romanov nodded his head, shortly. He picked up the remote control for the television and turned it off, turning to face Yuri.

"How is my country shaping up?" Romanov asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Yuri replied.

"Something's not working for you?"

"No. I arrived here by bus. We drove through the Moscow suburbs, somewhere you've never explained to me about before. I assumed it was like the rest of the city centre. Not coming from Moscow, but a remote village in North Siberia, I assumed the city was thriving with well off people. But no, I did not find that. I found run down concrete jungle! I find people queuing up to get food! Explain that?"

"The people understand that things are short in supply."

"Yes, of course. When you can eat plenty all day long."

"Look, Yuri. They are citizens, we are the Government!"

"Communism strives to break up class divide, but you only strengthen it!"

"Come now Yuri, do not pity the workers."

"I myself am a worker, comrade Premier. Do not forget that."

"Of course, from your background in Siberia."

"It was only the Soviet research which took me away from my working background in the tundra. From ten and onwards, I was quite content to work in the fields with sickles, supplying for our great Union. I came to the cities for the research, but never once was I showed the Moscow suburbs. I assumed that while we worked at the Kremlin, the rest enjoyed the same life we had. Little to know that it was wrong."

"Class divide has always been an issue, Yuri."

"It doesn't have to be. And I will make sure it never is again!"

"You'll never be Premier of Russia, Yuri! No one will let you!"

"There are no more choices. The power will fall to me."

"You will not make people conform! The people will not recognise you as leader!"

"Wont they? I think they might, Comrade Premier."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Do you want to know if what Vladimir was saying was right? Well, I'll tell you now. He was! My Psy Corps faction has practically taken control of the Kremlin. I have devices that the KGB do not know about hidden away in that building. The power of my Psychic Beacon within the Kremlin keeps people away from my laboratory and keeps them from ever discovering my true power. With this Psychic Beacon, people will conform and recognise me as the Soviet Premier!"

"You always have something to say at the last moment, don't you?"

"And that surprises you? Then you're more of a fool than I thought."

"But you could never win the people's respect without them."

"Don't patronise me Romanov! The people hardly voted you in! It wasn't even a Russian Government which put you in power! You were put in by the American President so that you could be a pet nation. Without me, the Soviet Union would be a small province in the American Empire."

"You are just enhanced by the Soviet research team, under my control!"

"But who owns the Soviet research team? It is the Psy Corps, Comrade Premier."

"You have taken my country from me!"

"All you care about is the glory of your own pathetic legacy."

"The Romanov Legacy is the history of Russia!"

"Without a doubt, and that is where it shall remain. My legacy can continue now; the Soviet Psychic Legacy! The Soviets did their research in the services of the Union, and now I shall continue their work. I'll serve the people this time, not the Government."

"And then your own little plans to dominate the world."

"The world will be mine, Comrade Premier."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now you can become the last Romanov!"

Yuri took the gun out of the bracket, fixed on the silencer and took aim for Romanov's head.

"Resulting to fire arms then?" Romanov sneered.

Yuri smirked. "Vladimir does, doesn't he?"

"You plan to frame Vladimir for murder!"

"Be assured, he is already dead. Then Russia will be satisfied. Da svidaniya!"

He squeezed the trigger, the shot making no sound. The bullet penetrated Romanov's skull with a sickening crunching sound. Blood splattered up the pillow on his bed and he collapsed dead, a small trickle off blood flowing from his mouth. Yuri smirked, putting his gun away and leaving the room. Outside as he shut the door, he met up with Vadim who had come to keep watch.

"Is it done, Comrade Yuri?" he asked.

"Romanov is dead," Yuri replied. "But as for the plan? That has only begun."

The drop ship had landed in Star City with the Kirovs, dropping off the soldiers. Svetlana noticed the Purple Kirov which was sitting next to Kirov Alpha 1. Vladyena came out of the military building to meet General Svetlana and her team. It appeared that she had some exciting news.

"There's going to be a special broadcast on the television!" she exclaimed.

"What about?" Svetlana asked. "Where from?"

"The Kremlin. It appears there is some bad news."

Svetlana noticed the smug expression on Vladyena's face when she mentioned the word 'bad news'. Knowing her, it probably wasn't bad at all. Svetlana and her team followed her into the military building were several Kirov pilots were sitting in front of the screen. Svetlana sat down next to Vladislav, who was sitting besides Ilya and Anna.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Something's happening behind the scenes," Vladislav explained.

"I don't know, I was overseeing the protection of Vladivostok."

"Have the Koreans rebelled or something?"

"No, some rogue submarines attacked the Red Fleet."

"American?"

Svetlana paused. She shouldn't explain about that had happened.

"I think so," she replied, finally.

"Here it is!" Vladyena noted.

On the screen at the front, the news report started. The first screen was the Hammer and Sickle of the Soviet Union which was always broadcast before breaking news. The screen then showed the Kremlin live, the guards standing around outside. It then went inside the Premier's Office, where Yuri was sitting. He looked vaguely concerned, but it was clear he was only putting on a false expression.

"Generals, soldiers, comrades," he began. "People of the Soviet Union. It is a sad day. Premier Alexander Romanov, so recently ill in bed, has been brutally murdered by General Vladimir."

At that, the military hall at Star City broke out into fits of laughter.

"The KGB has informed me that Vladimir had long since fled from the USSR during Premier Romanov's illness," Yuri continued. "It seemed that he had defected, and he was contained in the Government Houses of the Corrupted Allied Nations. Whatever patriotism which once existed in General Vladimir for the Soviet Union has gone. I personally sent in Red Army Agents to track down the traitor who killed our Comrade Premier Romanov. But it appeared that the coward had preferred to kill himself than face up to his own crimes.

"But now it is behind us. The Red Army has done a perfect job in sustaining Russia from the Allies. As you all remember, Premier Romanov was put in power by an American Government trying to get its hand into Russian politics. Valiant as always, Romanov always fought for the glory of the Motherland, and his efforts will be missed by all the Soviet people. Vladimir is forever marked a traitor, and the Red Army was greatly let down by him. This afternoon, I will invite the people of Russia to gather in Red Square to commemorate the valiant efforts of the Red Army in this Great War. Now that Vladimir, for all his crimes and shame in war, is defeated, it will bring us one step closer to world peace and the beginnings of a new Communist world."

The report from the Kremlin ended there.

"Finally!" Ilya exclaimed. "Romanov's dead!"

"Now we can have a real leader," Anna agreed.

"I guess we'll all have to go up to Red Square this afternoon," Svetlana noted.

"The Soviet Union can be great again!"

"Back to Moscow!"

The members of the Red Army who were stationed at Star City all left for the buses so they could go back to Moscow and prepare for the day. Svetlana sat at the window on the bus as they drove into the Russian suburbs. The future for Russia seemed perfect, and nothing could stop the Soviet rise to power now.

Moments before the time to go to Red Square, Svetlana was still in her flat waiting for the time to go past. She was the General of the Red Army, and she had to say something to the people. But she was no good at big speeches. She was an army General, not a politician. She looked down at the assortment of medals on her uniform. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she would receive the Order of Lenin from the state. It was considered one of the highest Soviet honours.

The message system went off. Leaning forwards, Svetlana activated it, not surprised to see Yuri on the other end.

"Nice speech at the Kremlin, comrade," she smirked.

"One has to improvise a little," he replied.

"You entertained the army, that's for sure!"

"Vladimir is dead, so he needs no questioning from the KGB."

"I take it you'll soon be integrating the KGB with the Psy Corps?"

"My own Agents are more effective."

"Do you really need me to go to Red Square?"

"Of course, Comrade General! It's high time Russia saw what a real General should look like. You are proving to be more successful than I though. You have become a great threat to your enemies. Do me this favour, comrade. Come down to Red Square so that I can thank you in person."

Yuri cut the transmission. Svetlana leaned back, glancing out of the window briefly. Perhaps she ought to go, if only to get promoted. If Yuri was able to see that she was nervous in front of big crowds, then he might not ask too much of her. She got to her feet and crossed the room to leave. However, as she opened the door, she came face to face with Vladislav.

"Comrade Vladislav," she noted.

"I must speak with you in private," he replied.

"What's this about?"

Vladislav came in, Svetlana shutting the door behind her. They went back into the main living room, Vladislav kneeling down in front of the television.

"Before you go anywhere," he explained. "You should see this."

He held up a tape.

"It arrived to day in an envelope labelled 'to be mailed in the event of the Premier's death'. It was for you," he finished.

"Stick it in then," Svetlana sighed.

Vladislav put the tape into the video recorder below the television screen. He sat back to watch, Svetlana looking interested. The tape showed Premier Romanov, and he looked rather ill. But it had still been recorded in his office.

"Comrade General Svetlana," Romanov began. "I assume if you are seeing this, then I'm finally dead. I need you to understand the situation… I'm losing control! I'm losing everything! I'm forgetting words!"

He clearly looked uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, massaging his temples.

"Oh Mother Russia!" he cursed. "I must not forget!"

He sighed angrily, leaning forward towards the screen.

"Yuri!" he snarled. "He's doing this to me! He's taking over my mind, he's the one who's killing me! You must do something before he takes control of you and the rest of the motherland. In my honour, I leave control in your hands, General. You take the seat in my office in the Kremlin. And then turn your forces against Yuri! I need you to spread this message all over the USSR, and then take my country back for the glory of Russia and the spirit of justice!"

The tape then stopped at its end. Svetlana leaned back in her seat, watching Vladislav take the tape out of the deck. He laid it on top of the television, looking back at Svetlana.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked.

"Where did you get that?" Svetlana questioned.

"It arrived in the post, it had no address on it."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"It seems a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"Not really. Vladimir disappeared at the wrong time. He must have killed Romanov otherwise he would not have fled from Russia. He probably killed him because he promoted Yuri as Supreme Commander and not him."

"So you do believe what Yuri tells you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he lies! He killed Romanov!"

"That is doubtful. Excuse me, but I have somewhere to go."

Svetlana got up and left her flat, leaving Vladislav behind. She didn't have time to listen to him. She needed to get to Red Square. If Yuri knew that video was being sent out, the last thing she needed was for him to assume she'd believed it.

She was stood at the bus stop for about two minutes until it came across the road. She got onboard, showing Yaroslav her bus pass. He drove off as Vladislav tried to run for it, leaving him behind at the stop.

"Are you off the Red Square then?" Yaroslav asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to be a bit late," Svetlana replied.

"I'll drive you up as fast as possible. Shall I drop you in the square again?"

"If you would, comrade."

"I saw that news report."

"What do you make of it?"

"A real bastard that Vladimir is! Good on Yuri for catching him out."

"It's an honour to serve Yuri. I went to get Vladimir, but found his corpse."

"What a coward. No honour left in him at all if he didn't face up to his fears."

"Come on Yaroslav! Put your foot down!"

"Aye comrade!"

Yaroslav loved any excuse to drive somewhere fast. With Svetlana on board, the police could never say anything to him about it. He drove up onto the pavement and headed off in the direction of the Kremlin, scattering the Russian civilians about as he went on his route.

In Red Square, the Red Army had assembled about Lenin's Mausoleum. The people watched from behind the army, the multitude of different tanks standing to one side. Yuri was stood at the Mausoleum waiting for the arrival of General Svetlana, but she had not yet arrived. He found Yaromir in the crowd, who was looking watchful.

"She has not arrived yet," Yaromir told him though thought.

"Do you know if Romanov's will was sent out?" Yuri asked.

"I think so. It fell into the hands of Vladislav, who I do not trust."

"Then perhaps Svetlana has not proved loyal after all."

"Wait a while longer…"

He trailed off as he heard several soldiers and Russian civilians shout the word 'avtobus' with shock and fright. Yuri looked down Red square, seeing a yellow Moscow bus ploughing its way passed people. He recognised the driver as being Yaroslav as he stuck his head out of the window asking for people to move aside. He stopped the bus in front of Lenin's Mausoleum after he had carved his path.

The other passengers climbed off the bus, standing in Red Square to watch the whole ceremony while they were here. Svetlana then climbed off the bus, fiddling with the flaps on her Ushanka to get them out of the way.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Svetlana apologised.

"I waited for an old lady to cross the road," Yaroslav added.

There was a rumble of laughter from the crowd. Yaroslav remained watching from the driver's seat in the bus, watching Svetlana make her way towards the Lenin Mausoleum where Yuri was standing waiting.

"It appears the Comrade General has arrived," he noted.

"I'm surprised I made it in time," Svetlana replied. "I was distracted."

"We were just waiting for you."

"Thank you, comrade Yuri."

Svetlana stood by him to face the crowds of Russians below. She noted the Conscripts from her unit standing in front, mixed up with the Initiates from Yuri's Psy Faction. Ilya and Anna waved from the back, sitting comfortably on the front of Nadezhda's Apocalypse. She then saw the camera crews. It appeared that people from all over the world would be watching this event as it happened.

"Comrades and free peoples of Russia," Yuri began. "I give you the honour of paying a tribute to Comrade General Svetlana Krasnova, head of our Tesla Unit and Kirov Fleet, and now the Red Army."

The crowds cheered, the news reporters struggling to speak over them.

"For the Red Army's strong efforts in the war against the Allies," Yuri continued. "And in the finding of the traitor General Vladimir, I award the Comrade General with the Order of Lenin, the highest Soviet honour."

There was further cheering for the Red Army as General Svetlana was presented with the Order of Lenin. It was the most prized Soviet medal she could have wanted, and she could finally join the ranks of great Russian military leaders.

"Thank you comrade," Svetlana noted. "It is a high honour."

"Congratulations General," Yuri replied.

"Of course, this award goes to the entire Red Army."

"It is a proud day for the Union to pay respect to our great leaders."

Svetlana then turned to the crowd below in Red Square.

"Peoples of Russia and the Soviet Union," she began. "There have been mixed feelings about the past times. Feelings of happiness and relief at our great triumph over the leaders of the Allied Troops in Western Europe and Korea. Then also sadness and confusion at the death of Premier Romanov at the hands of the traitor General Vladimir. But I now have news."

Yuri and Yaromir glanced at one another, curiously, before returning their attentions to what Svetlana was saying.

"A comrade of mine showed me a tape recording of Romanov's will," she continued. "He had been expecting his strange illness to result in his death. In the event of this, he has given me control of the Soviet Union and her allied nations. It is now my decision to decide our fate."

Yuri glanced at the Psy Faction, which was holding position.

"However, you must not look to me as your new Premier," Svetlana explained, pointedly. "Although Romanov suggested I take the seat and that I'll do well, I do not feel that I am capable of such an honour. I am a commander of military regiments, not of people and nations. I accept my promotion to Supreme Commander of the Soviet Red Army where I can continue to lead our great forces. But I do not accept the position of Premier. It is not my place. I have selected someone who fulfils these requirements.

"Effectively, my choice was between two deserving men. The first is Comrade Yaroslav Pazhovenko, the driver of the bus which disrupted the ceremony here today and consequently allowed me to arrive on time. However, he would kill me if I offered him the chance to be Premier, and it would possible upset some body. So it cannot be him, despite his excellence at doing things correctly and on time.

"The second man is the current Supreme Commander of the Soviet Armed Forces and advisor to the Soviet Council, Comrade Yuri. He has advised me on my battle plans, and then Premier Romanov on his important decisions with the Red Army. His advice has won us many battles, and to be honest, without him, Russia would have been part of the American Empire long ago. It would never have been free. The contest is not challenging and I have no trouble in naming our new Soviet premier. I hand the position over to Comrade Yuri, whose greater interests are in Russia being a free nation, not a pet state to America."

Svetlana led the round of applause that was given to announce Yuri as the new Soviet Premier. Vladislav had just arrived on the scene, standing next to Yaromir, who seemed very satisfied. The Conscripts and the Initiates of the Psy Faction all cheered for the new Soviet premier. Vladislav sighed deeply, disappointed to see Svetlana shaking hands with Yuri.

"Another step forth in our history!" Svetlana proclaimed. "Premier Yuri!"

"It is an honour to be made Premier of the Soviet Union," Yuri replied.

"I could see no greater choice than you. Bus drivers simply aren't made to be Premiers."

"Then you thought I'd do a good job for Russia?"

"Your advice was absolute and successful, Comrade Premier. You advised Premier Romanov on political and military affairs and he practically did everything you suggested. All of it was done for the great good of our Motherland. You advised me on military campaigns against the Allies, each one becoming more successful than the last. I benefited from your leadership, now so must Russia."

"And I shall make sure she will."

"Peoples of Russia, Yuri's Legacy shall lead us forward!"

The crowds in Red Square cheered again.

"The Red Horizon!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"The Red Dawn over Moscow!" the crowd cheered.

After the ceremony, Vladislav had travelled to his home in the outer suburbs of Moscow. He switched on the television to watch the news, seeing how the world was taking to Yuri being promoted as Premier. The main Russian news channel showed the processions that followed in Red square, the soldiers and tanks saluting to Lenin's Mausoleum and the Kremlin as they marched passed under the shadow of the Kirovs.

"The entire world is now watching our success," the reporter began. "It appeared that once the unthinkable is now happening right in front of our eyes. Premier Romanov has passed away, and Russia has now welcomed a new leader to the Kremlin. Premier Yuri, whose policies are for the greater good of the motherland are being spread across the globe. Our top General Svetlana has been made a hero of the Soviet Union as they all watched the new parades in Red square. We'll now go to London."

In London Soviet Lasher Tanks were patrolling the streets, flying the red flags.

"What a sight this is to see here in London!" the British reporter was saying. "The Russians have finally made peace with the world. The Allies and the Soviets are now one nation, and we will all look to the combined advice from Premier Yuri of the Soviets and President Dugan of the United States. What a victory this has been!"

The report then went to France, where more Soviet tanks were parading through the streets. The Eiffel Tower even flew the flag of the Soviet Union.

"There has been nothing like this in the history of the world," the French reporter explained. "Finally, the Allies and the Soviets are united in peace to serve the world. The war is over, and we can all honour the new Soviet Premier from Red square in the beautiful and icy cold climates of Russia. The world has never once come closer than this to national unity. The coming years will be the best times ever encountered!"

President Dugan then appeared from the White House in America.

"And a triumph this will be," he began. "Premier Yuri of the Soviet Union has at last promised peace. He now wants to concentrate his efforts, not on funding for more weapons, but on funding projects to make the USSR more expanding. He talks of travelling the Solar System and demolishing the class division system. Perhaps he can truly turn Communism into the great power of the world."

**Chapter 10 – A Year into the Future**

It had been a year since Yuri's rise to power in Russia. The winter had come round again, and Russia was now beautiful with the snow covering every inch of land. Plenty of things had happened since Romanov's death and Yuri's regime. Communism was no longer considered the repressive regime it was under Stalin. The people now could enjoy their life. They had access to food, drink and many more services which were in short supply under Romanov and Stalin. The new Russia had emerged.

At the North Coast of Norway was an observatory. It worked with Rosaviakosmos, the Russian Space Agency, and it had given Russia the opportunity to use Svalbard for what ever it wanted. The two Norwegian workers there had spotted some energy signatures coming from the island. Interested, they hooked up with an image of Svalbard. To their amazement, they saw some kind of strange device had been deployed.

"What is that?" the first asked. "There's a glowing orb in the centre."

"Perhaps it's some kind of power supply," the second suggested.

"The energy signatures do give that indication."

"Anyway, we have more important things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Tune into the TV!"

"Of course! The Soviet Moon landings!"

The two of them ignored what was happening on Svalbard, turning their attention to the television. They switched it on, seeing the Russian news program which had already started.

"This is it!" the first worked noted, excitedly.

"Welcome back to the programme," the reporter said. "We will now begin the coverage of a very special event. You all remember Yuri Gagarin, the first man in space? Now thanks to Rosaviakosmos, he will get the chance to fly again. He his piloting the Soviet Space Probe Luna Vikhod 1 with co-pilot Vladimir Komarov to conduct the first ever landing on the moon! Now, whenever we look up to the night skies and see that brightly glowing orb, we'll remember our two Cosmonauts who went there."

The camera changed from the studio to the camera on the underside of Luna Vikhod 1. There was some dust floating off the surface of the moon as the probe landed, the thrusters slowing it down for incoming. The four landing pads touched down on the surface, the dust clearing away.

"Luna Vikhod has landed," Komarov confirmed.

"Confirmed Moscow," Gagarin transmitted. "We're on the surface."

"All four pads are down, everything is stable. We're ready to commence."

There was a camera on the side of the landing module which watched as the door on Luna Vikhod opened out. Gagarin, dressed in his space suit, stepped out and glimpsed the surface of the moon. It was quite thrilling. The two controllers in Norway watched with anticipation as Gagarin took his first step onto the ground of another world.

"It's one small step for a Russian," Gagarin said. "One giant leap for the Soviet Union."

The two Norwegians cheered, along with people all over the world as they witnessed Russia make the first moon landings. Komarov then joined Gagarin on the surface of the moon, looking around in wonder. He looked up into the blackness of space, first seeing the stars and then earth.

"It's a full earth tonight, Yuri," he noted.

Gagarin turned to the skies.

"What a sight," he noted. "Any Soviet deserves to see this."

"I bet Moscow is loving this!" Komarov laughed.

"Peoples of the Soviet Union, Communism has reached out into the Solar System and taken the first step to space exploration. I'm happy that I can be a part of this. From Sputnik to my first flight, the Soviet Union will always triumph."

"Pretty speech. Now lets explore!"

The Norwegians watched the two Russian Cosmonauts hop around on the surface of the moon, kicking up the dust as they went. They collected several samples of rocks to take back with them to Moscow, and they saw huge craters of old and new meteor impacts. During the final moments of their mission to the moon, Gagarin brought out the Soviet flag from Luna Vikhod 1. Komarov laid the foundations and helped Gagarin slide the pole into the flag post.

They stood back and admired their flag. It was strange. Normally, they were so used to the Soviet flag blowing in icy winds of Siberia. Here it was static. No wind and no gravity to keep it moving, or indeed to stop it moving. But it was no concern. It no longer mattered about that. What mattered was that the Soviets had made it to the moon, and the flag stood there forever to remind people.

"Finally, the Soviets have made it," Gagarin said. "From many years of watching this silver orb from Moscow, we're finally here. There are many more endeavours to come from Soviet minds, and I'll be glad to be part of it."

Komarov and Gagarin took all the equipment back on board the Luna Vikhod 1 Module for the preparation to leave for home. As they did, the Norwegians were still staring transfixed at the screen.

"Beautiful," the first mumbled.

"What had been happening on Svalbard?" the second asked.

"The device wanted to see Gagarin and Komarov land on the moon."

They sighed, still staring in wonder at the television screen showing them this fantastic news of the future. The Soviet future was bright, and it seemed like the entire world was going to benefit from it. But something would soon change the course of the future and forever decide the fate of the world.

In Washington, all seemed well as normal. Nothing unusual had been reported in the past year or so. The Americans had just sat in front of their television screens watching one Soviet triumph after another. It had seemed that Yuri had been true to his word not to attack the Allied forces and, from Russia's extreme progress, it seemed he was also fulfilling his duties successfully. However all this was about to change. President Dugan got a transmission in his office from the Pentagon.

"General Carville, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"It seems that something is happening that has not been expected, at least not by you anyway," Carville replied. "I always new we should never have trusted them! We've got an electronic wave sensor emitting from the Soviet island of Svalbard off Norway in the Arctic Circle."

"The Soviets?"

"So it seems, Mr. President."

"Are you sure the Soviets own Svalbard?"

"Too damn right! That place has got Hammer and Sickle stamped all over it!"

"It doesn't make any sense! We agreed to peace."

"Maybe you should call the Kremlin."

"Perhaps. But what kind of device is it?"

There was a flash of communication interference and General Carville's face disappeared from the screen. In its place appeared Yuri transmitting from the Kremlin, where light was diminished due to the time difference.

"Maybe I should explain, Mr. President," he said.

"Premier Yuri," Dugan bowed his head, politely.

"The device on Svalbard detected by your radar sensors is one of my own. I had constructed it long ago; it was only waiting in silence to be deployed. The device is called a Psychic Dominator. When activated, it will release a tidal wave of psychic energy strong enough to control an entire planet."

"Why are you doing this? We signed a pact for peace."

"I'm getting tired of sitting quietly in darkness, Mr. President."

"Yuri!"

Dugan spread his arms out, invitingly. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the giant view screen to observe the Soviet premier.

"Yuri!" he said again. "Yuri, the war is over! You and your General unseated Premier Romanov and took full command in Russia. We are now at peace with each other, we agreed on that when you attempted to revolt. I know you are a devoted communist and a scientist Yuri, but can we not just get along?"

"You say the war is over?"

"Yes! You said so!"

"Did I really give you that impression? I must apologise then; people often misinterpret me. I merely postponed the war."

"Postponed?"

"Yes."

Dugan pointed his finger accusingly at the screen. "Listen, Yuri. You have Russia and the Soviet Union, plus a large proportion of Eastern Europe! Your country always needed someone to run it, and my own seating of Romanov clearly was not suitable. You make a good leader, Yuri."

"Why should I be content with one nation, if I can control the whole world, Mr. President?"

"You cannot be a threat to us! Since the cut backs from the war made by the USSR in preparation for peace, the United States is once again the most powerful nation on earth! Romanov or not, _your_ revolution or not, we would have won that war!"

"Would you? Indeed."

Yuri shook his head. "I think not."

"You're making a mistake, Yuri," Dugan replied, angrily. "Stop this now!"

"The first rule with psychics; we do not make mistakes."

Yuri leaned forward across the Premier's desk and cut off the transmission with Washington. Fuming with both rage and humiliation, Dugan sat back behind his desk, pressing the call button on his answering machine.

"Get me the Pentagon," he snapped.

Moments later, he was diverted to General Carville at the Pentagon.

"Mr. President?" Carville enquired.

"You have a lock on the Soviet base?" Dugan asked.

"Certainly sir."

"Yuri, like Romanov, has let us down. We clearly should never trust another Soviet again. It's time to hit back, Ben. We have to show that unstable lunatic that we won't let him win. What is this about, anyway? World War 4?"

"Almost, sir. Or for the glory of their precious motherland."

"Agreed. This is it. Make it happen."

"Yes sir."

Carville cut his transmission to the White House, getting one of the computer operatives to phone through to the air force.

"This is General Carville," he began. "Attack the Soviet island of Svalbard. I repeat, attack the Soviet island of Svalbard. It is a threat to us and must be eliminated before a Soviet invasion can happen."

"We're on our way, General."

"And Captain. Make it swift."

The jet fighters made their way at top speed across the Atlantic from the coast of Florida, their radars and autopilots tracking on Svalbard. On the island, the Psychic Dominator was deploying. The top half of the device lifted off, the chains pulling back the cover over the glowing orb inside. Lightning radiated outwards from the orb, pulsing with a strange kind of energy and sound.

On the horizon in the darkness of the Arctic Circle winters, the Gattling Cannons spotted the American jet fighters. As they came in, the turrets powered up the miniguns and began their rapid firing on the oncoming enemy. As it had been seen throughout the domination of Europe, the bullets tore straight through the carbon fibre wings, snapping them off with ease. The stricken body of a close jet spiralled down towards the sea crashing into another aircraft lower down. Both of the demolished jet fighters cascaded down into the frozen sea, penetrating the ice.

One jet did manage to get close up to the deployed Psychic Dominator, but not for long once the Gattling Cannons intervened. The bullets easily punctured the aluminium hull, the left wing jet engine exploding with force. Streaking fire and smoke out from under the wing, it spun on passed the Soviet outpost, crashing into a nearby glacier.

The smoke cleared from the barrels of the Gattling Cannons when the American assault was annihilated. Svatoslav looked out through the window of the power plant, observing the Psychic Dominator critically. There was no damage done to it, not even some minor structural damage. The dark skies were once again clear from enemy aircraft, and the base looked as though nothing had ever happened to it. Smirking with satisfaction, Svatoslav leaned back in his seat and watched the magnetic storm of green light, calmly and composed.

Back in Moscow at the Kremlin, Yuri had received a transmission from Svalbard that the invasion had successfully been solved. Satisfied, he turned to Radovan who was sat by the main computer.

"It's time to open our minds, comrades," he proclaimed.

"Shall I deploy?" Radovan asked.

"When I give you the all clear."

Yuri leaned back across the Premier's desk and activated the communicator, dialling a line through to Washington. Dugan answered it, his face now bright red with anger and slight confusion.

"Stand down, Mr. President," Yuri ordered. "Your attack on my Psychic Dominator on Svalbard was futile. Any attempts you make at stopping me will be met with stronger resistance. I make a point to keep my friends close and my enemies closer."

"Give it up Yuri!" Dugan snarled. "You cannot win!"

"Oh can't I? Well, I think I can."

"Our forces outnumber yours."

"Do they? That's easily corrected."

"We will stop you Yuri, whether you are the Premier of Russia or not."

"The future looks doubtful. I do not see the future Mr. President, I can only predict it. The outcome for you looks bleak, and even more so for your country and its Capitalist regimes. In the future, there is no more free will. Only my will."

"Then you really are a communist."

Yuri smirked. "I never said I wasn't."

He cut the transmission from Moscow, glancing over at Radovan. The Serbian engineer turned to face him, getting an affirmative nod from his leader. Turning back to the main computer, he pushed the red button.

Outside in Moscow, people in Red Square watched with fascination as the main Government building in the Kremlin folded back. From within, another sort of building which was folded inwards revealed itself from underneath the ground. It stretched up taller than the Spasskiy Clock Tower of the Kremlin, spreading out to the full volume of the original Government building.

One of the domes at the top opened out, a Psychic Sensor deploying from inside. The three pylons started their motions, the yellow lights on both the base and the peak glowing contentedly. The Russian people still stared at the building in wonder, even gazing with pride at the Hammer and Sickle emblazoned on the structure. The deployed construction was none other than the Psy Faction's headquarters, and Yuri's Command Centre. He now had control of the entire Soviet Union.

All over Russia, and the Eastern Block countries, similar Psychic Dominators to that of the one at Svalbard were deployed. They stretched from the rural farmlands of Yugoslavia right to the frozen Tundra of Kamchatka. The invisible waves spread from beacon to beacon, each location lighting up on the Psychic Radar within Yuri's Command Centre. Radovan smiled with satisfaction, turning back to his leader.

"It is done, Comrade Premier," he explained.

"Excellent," Yuri replied. "Now we'll see how the Allies take it."

"I'm sure they'll soon realise our true power."

"And then I can prove to that narrow minded fool Einstein that my Psychic Abilities are not mere stories to frighten the young. I can prove to him that not everything in this universe can be explained by mathematical formula. Then I can show the entire world that Communism is the supreme seat of power!"

Back in Washington, the Pentagon had just received confirmation that their squadron of jet fighters in Svalbard was destroyed. Carville looked dismayed as he contacted the White House, waiting for Dugan to answer at the other end. As he waited, he turned his attention to the radar with horror. Several energy sources had been picked up across what was the Soviet Union, each of them relaying to a central point in Moscow. It seemed that what they had feared had now come true.

"You have news, Ben?" Dugan finally answered.

"They're all gone sir," Carville replied.

"The entire squadron?"

"All of them."

"I'll be damned. They were armed to the teeth!"

"The Soviets commanded by Yuri must be stronger and more capable than ever. But the loss of our squadron up at Svalbard is not our immediate concern. While I was waiting for your response, the radar set off a warning."

"What the hell is going on in Russia, General?"

"Alongside the broadcasts from Svalbard, I have picked up new energy signals coming from the Kremlin. Something has been deployed in Moscow, and when we find out about it, we're not going to like it! We have one heck of a situation down here, and you can be damned if I know what to do about it."

"From Moscow, you say?"

"And from all over the USSR, from Murmansk to Vladivostok!"

"That maniac's really going to do it. May God help us all."

Back in the USSR, Svetlana, Yuri and Radovan were watching the march to war along Red Square from the Command Centre. First, the foot troops had travelled down, the Conscripts, Flak Troopers and Initiates followed by the Tesla Troopers and the Psy Faction Agents. Next was an assortment of tanks, starting with Soviet Light Tanks and Lasher Tanks, followed by Tesla Tanks and Gattling Tanks and then flanked by Apocalypse Tanks and Yuri's latest development, the Magnetron.

Behind the tanks, huge juggernauts carried with them nuclear missiles which were to be loaded into the silos waiting for deployment. Overhead, there were sounds of propellers, and the Russian public gazed up ahead to the sky which was practically blocked out by Kirovs. The patrol was lead by Kirov Alpha 1 and Yuri's Purple Kirov. Following the Kirovs were some of Yuri's latest development, known only as the Flying Disk. These were capable of turning soldiers into radioactive sludge and draining the power out of air defences, ground defences and power plants. With all this new arsenal, the Soviets could not possibly lose.

"Will this be the final war?" Svetlana asked Yuri.

"Most likely," Yuri smirked.

"How can you be sure that the Americans will never attack us again?"

"Because there won't be any left on the planet to challenge us."

"You plan to eradicate the entire population?"

"Not eradicate, Comrade General! How about, shall we say, _convert_."

"You're going to weaken them enough and then dominate them?"

"That's the plan. I'm having more Psychic Kirovs being constructed to carry the Psychic Dominators and the Psychic Beacons. These Kirovs will have light bombing capabilities for offence and each will be piloted by a trained member of the Psy Corps. Or, should I now say, the KGB."

"Psychic Spies are very useful, I imagine."

"Who needs spies when you can just steel people's thoughts?"

"You can turn the whole Union around!"

"And not just the Soviet Union, but the entire world."

"You're going to turn this war into a Psychic Invasion, aren't you?"

"Why not? Do not worry Comrade, soon the world will be ours."

Svetlana smirked. "I take it you'd not plan to give it back."

"Why give something back when you've worked so hard to earn it."

"Your efforts have been quite flawless, Comrade Premier. Taking power in the Soviet Union and transforming us into a technological power has been so perfect. It just doesn't feel right. Something has to go wrong."

"Not necessarily, comrade."

"Things never go this perfect!"

"Trust me, with all these defences, nothing can go wrong."

"I'll hold you to that, Yuri. We're counting on you to succeed."

"And I will. Just watch things as they happen. If something does indeed go wrong as you say, we'll be ready for them. We have defences for a Chronosphere attack, and my intelligence sources indicate the Allies do not have nuclear missiles."

"Of course not! You never told them you planned to go to war."

"So while they were sitting quietly watching the domination of our space program, Rosaviakosmos," Radovan explained. "We were preparing for war and building tonnes of war machines, defences, nukes and Psychic Devices! They'll never know what hits them! The Americans still assume that we have the same arms as before. But with Yuri as Premier, he's given us plenty more troops to go against theirs! With armament like this we cannot lose!"

"They'll be singing the Soviet Anthem all over the world!"

"And then I'll not just be Premier of the Soviet Union," Yuri added. "But Premier of the entire world!"

The three Soviets finished watching the Soviet march down Red Square. The sight of nuclear missiles and the sound of Kirovs soon vanished into the distance. While Yuri and his military officials planned war against the States, the Russian citizens were able to enjoy their lives in freedom and in peace. As far as Yuri was concerned, this was not their fight, and he wanted to make sure they were safe. But the war was already set, and the Soviets were ready.

**Chapter 11 – The Chronosphere Destruction**

All was well in the Soviet Union. The tanks, the troops and the Kirovs had all been positioned ready for attack. The submarines had even been positioned in the oceans, alongside the Giant Squids and the heavy artillery of the Red Fleet. But the Allies were not oblivious to the Soviet threat gradually creeping forwards.

In his Laboratory miles away from human habitation in Germany, Einstein was busy recalibrating the Chronosphere for another attack on Russia. He had also finished his latest device, but was not ready to let it known. He had called in the German, French and British Prime Ministers in to explain to them about the next plan of attack. Dugan could not join them, for him leaving the country would be noticed. Thanks to the previous attacks the Soviets had made on the Allies, the British Prime Minister was already stationed in continental Europe.

"Please say you have an answer to this problem!" the British Prime Minister exclaimed. "My country has been overrun! That blasted Psychic Beacon in London has made all my people think they're Russian!"

"And the Soviets have used the Eiffel Tower as a Tesla Generator," the French President added.

"Who knows what they'll do to me!" the German President finished.

"Nothing will happen to any of you now," Einstein replied.

"Just so long as it goes better than your last plan."

"I do not know why the Soviets knew of my attack on the Urals."

"Yuri's Psychic!" the British Prime Minister exclaimed. "He knew it!"

"Rubbish."

"He's taken over the UK with that thing of his!"

"Look, I have a plan and this time it'll work. The Soviets have spent so long planning things that they'll never realise the full potential of this mission. Using my Chronosphere, we can send a tank battalion straight to Moscow and attack the Kremlin itself. I also plan to send our top spy, Secret Agent Boris into the Kremlin. While the Soviets are fighting our tanks, they'll never notice him."

"What will this Boris of yours be doing, exactly?"

"Steeling some of Yuri's blue prints."

"So, you want to see if he really is psychic or not."

"He's going to steel the plans for his head device."

"And you're sure the Soviets will not find him out?"

"Positive."

In Moscow, the defences had already been initiated and were standing by in case of attack from the Allies. The battlements of the Kremlin were armed with Gattling Cannons, all of them scanning the skies and the ground for enemies. In the sky, the occasional Purple Kirov floated passed, on the watch for intruders, and on the ground, Lasher Tanks and Tesla Tanks were dotted around amongst the Conscripts and Initiates in case of attack.

In Yuri's Command Centre within the Kremlin, Svetlana had issued Yuri with the latest report from the Psychic Kirovs. She had then received updates from the control towers at each Psychic Dominator spread across the Soviet Union.

"No one has been sighted near the Dominators," she explained.

"What about that glitch there?" Yuri questioned.

"I contacted the Initiates there. It was only a few foreign tourists."

"What were tourists doing near my Psychic Dominator in Petropavlovsk?"

Svetlana shrugged, grinning. "It is such a beautiful city, comrade."

"And of course you would say that now, wouldn't you?"

"I have spent most of my life there before I was conscripted to the Red Army."

"You didn't exactly go against your will though, did you?"

"No. The only way I could really keep myself going was to join the army."

"To put it bluntly Comrade General, it has worked well for you."

"I've joined the ranks of Soviet heroes, how can that not be good."

"Anyway, as for the Psychic Kirovs?"

"Nothing to report."

"No suspicious activity from our neighbouring foes?"

"Nothing that they found extreme, comrade."

"Strange. They are sitting too quietly for my liking."

"Well, trouble makers are usually suspicious when they're quiet."

"Perhaps we should investigate further…"

At his desk, an incoming transmission was detected. Yuri waved his hand to Svetlana, dismissing her. She turned and left, storing the Kirov reports into the data stores on the Soviet Command Centre. Yuri activated the transmission, surprised to see Einstein looking back at him.

"What do you want, Einstein?" he asked.

"I have some information for you," Einstein replied.

"What do you have that could possibly be of interest to me?"

"Something that might affect the balance of your little Union."

"Forget the taunts Einstein, and just get to the point… before I get angry."

The German smirked. "And we can't have that, can we?"

"Your point, my friend?"

"I may have said before that it is unnatural to mess with the forces of nature. That was one of the things I said against a lot of your research before you turned it to serve the uses of Communism."

"Yes, you always ridiculed me for that."

"Well, now I must take that back."

"Is this some kind of 'please don't hurt me' game?"

Einstein smirked. "You'll wish it was _Premier_ Yuri."

"If this is another invention of yours, then you'll soon meet some more of mine."

"How do you like the sound of a weather device?"

"I'd like to make it snow all year round in Moscow, but carry on."

"Oh, not snow, Yuri! I plan for more than that. How about a year long electric storm which will destroy everything you have? I know of your secret little base in the Kremlin. How would you like to see it destroyed?"

"You cannot make electric storms, Einstein. No one can."

"Can't I? Well, we'll soon see."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't know where it is, you have nothing of use to you!"

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Now it's my turn. We'll soon see."

"You'll be too distracted to find me anyway!"

Einstein laughed, disengaging the transmission. Yuri was still glaring at the computer screen as the warning from the consol behind him lit up. Turning round, he crossed the room and looked down at the scanner on the Psychic Radar. It was detecting activity from the Allied Chronosphere. The coordinates the radar was giving out was for Moscow. It appeared that they were not as stupid as he thought.

He crossed the room back to his desk, activating the communication device. He called in on Svetlana, who was sitting talking with Elena at one of the Tesla Coils positioned in Red square.

"Comrade Premier," Svetlana bowed her head, politely.

"We have a problem General," Yuri explained.

"What now? Has one of the Kirovs run out of fuel?"

"The Psychic Radar has detected activity from the Chronosphere."

"Where's it targeting?"

"Central Moscow."

"Shall I call in the army?"

"Yes. You remember about that device I gave you?"

"The Psychic Transmitter."

"The very one. That'll call in the Psychic Army."

"How does it…"

"No time, General! Do it right away!"

Yuri cut the transmission, leaving Svetlana to call for the army.

"You'd better get them over here," Elena warned.

"I wish he told me how these things worked first!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"They're men Svetlana, such organisation is beyond their thought capacity."

"Even Yuri?"

"Yuri's still male, comrade."

"I never really thought of it like that."

Shrugging, Svetlana turned to the device which was clamped onto her forearm. The device, like most of the new Soviet technology, was stamped with the symbol of Yuri's Psychic Faction. She pushed in the main call button, which lit up a strange purple colour, similar to that of which the Kirovs were painted. The lights then stopped flashing, and a small display screen said 'transmission sent'.

"I think that's worked," Svetlana noted.

"Did it say or do anything?" Elena questioned.

"It says something about a sent transmission."

"Then I imagine it's done something."

"Well, Yuri's little devices have never failed us before."

"They'd better not; the entire Union is reliant upon them!"

From the distance, they heard the sounds of tank engines. In the sky, Svetlana heard the sounds of propellers and then four merging shadows on the pavement of Red Square. Looking up, she saw four Purple Kirovs floating into view, one of them passing in front of the cold, winter sun. Elena stood up, gazing fondly out into Red Square.

"That definitely worked," she noted.

Svetlana too got to her feet, looking around Red Square. Several Gattling Tanks had arrived, followed then by a battalion of Lasher Tanks and a few Magnetrons. The lead tank driver from each battalion got out of their vehicle and approached Svetlana, who was still looking with pride at the summoned tanks. Svetlana recognised Vsevolod of the Lasher Battalion, Vera of the Gattling Battalion and Alexei of the Magnetron Battalion.

"Psychics on duty, Comrade!" Vsevolod saluted.

"Now where are those Allied bastards?" Vera snarled.

"The Psychic Radar says on their way," Svetlana replied.

"They'd better be! I want to take the guns for a spin!"

"I'll show them all some magnetism," Alexei commented.

"Then I'll steamroll them into the ground," Vsevolod added.

"I'm sure you'll all get your chance," Svetlana regarded them.

"Thanks for letting us know."

The three of Yuri's battalion leaders went back over to their vehicles, climbing back inside it prepare. Svetlana watched them with amazement, glancing briefly up at the Kirovs in case Comrade Vladyena decided to parachute down to add some of her own comments. Elena was smirking, climbing into her protective armour bio suit.

"Does Yuri have to get complete lunatics to drive his tanks?" Svetlana asked, shaking her head.

"They're psychics," Elena replied. "Who knows what's been done to their brains."

"Clearly nothing temporary."

"Perhaps it left them all a little… err… disturbed."

"More than just a little I think, comrade!"

"Just don't mention that to any of those out there."

"You shouldn't need to; they know what you're thinking!"

Svetlana then took Elena's advice, climbing into her own bio suit to power one of the Tesla Coils. She slung her Tesla Rifle over one shoulder, heading over to the Coil next in line from Elena's. She looked up to the Psychic Radar on the roof of Yuri's Command Centre, surprised at what she saw. The three rotating pylons were emitting a strange kind of electric blue light which hummed and pulsated, angrily.

It seemed to be issuing a warning of some kind. There was then a flash of light in the centre of Red Square, and when the light intensity died down, a battalion of Allied Light Tanks appeared. The tanks were then shortly followed by Allied GI Troopers and Rocketeers.

"Magnetism on line!" Alexei exclaimed.

He switched on a magnetron beam, transferring its energy to a nearby Light Tank. It was lifted clean off the ground, the tracks still rotating around. Svetlana watched with amazement at what that tank was doing. The beam retracted backwards, and she soon found the tank being thrown towards her. Taking position quickly, she powered the Tesla Coil and fired an electricity bolt in its direction. The tank was incinerated, fragments falling to the ground.

"Who wants to try me?" Alexei asked.

"Eat this, Soviets!" a Light Tank driver exclaimed.

"You cannot break our lines, you capitalist scum!" Vsevolod replied.

"What gives you such confidence? Why are you so special?"

"Because we're Yuri's Tank Division, the Psychic Tank Brigade!"

Vsevolod laughed manically, slamming down the lid on his tank. Each Lasher Tank and Gattling Tank took aim at several Allied Light Tanks at once. There was then an explosion of firepower from the Soviet defences, a mixture of rapid auto firing and explosive tank shots.

The foot troops dashed between the tanks, not wanting to come in contact with anything that would squash them into the ground. On their way towards the Kremlin, some were mowed down by the Gattling Tanks before they even left their own lines. But most evaded Yuri's Gattling Tanks, breaking the Soviet lines and headed towards the Kremlin. However, they were then met with the Tesla Coils and the Troopers. It did not take long to incinerate the lot.

The Light Tanks seemed to be losing the battle against the Soviet lines. The Lasher Tanks, Gattling Tanks and Magnetrons were forcing them back away from the Kremlin towards the other side of Red Square. From behind the buildings, a Battalion of Tesla Tanks arrived to back up the Psychic Tank Brigade. The Allied Light Tanks were stuck between the two Tank Battalions of the Soviet Union and they had no escape.

The Allied tanks then had an extra choice of death given to them. They were given the choice to be electrified, incinerated, filled full of holes or blown to smithereens. No matter how, they were dead regardless. When all seemed an easy victory, the Soviets were soon to be given a shock. The Psychic Radar on top of Yuri's Command Centre suddenly began flashing madly as it picked up more signals.

In the centre of Red Square, between the Kremlin and the Tank Battalions, there was another flash of light as the Chronosphere was activated. In the centre, there was another Allied Tank, but it wasn't a standard Light Tank like the rest of the Battalion. It was bigger, and heavily armed.

"What is that?" Elena asked from her Tesla Coil.

"It's a Prism Tank!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"What's one of those?"

"An invention by Einstein, keep your distance from it."

Up in the office of Yuri's Command Centre, Yuri was watching the fight. Misha then arrived with information. She had been summoned by him, because the technology of this new Allied Tank was not standard arsenal.

"You have information for me?" he asked her.

"That's a Prism Tank, comrade Premier," Misha replied.

"Do you know what it does?"

"Are you aware of Einstein's Prism Tower?"

"Yes, it does some damage, especially to organic matter."

"Well, that tank has a Prism mounted on it, and it's capable of vast damage."

"It can do the same damage as the defensive tower?"

"Yes, comrade. If not more!"

"The Comrade General can do nothing about that tank; its armoured exoskeleton is not easily penetrable from Tesla Coils. Only my Gattling Cannons can penetrate that. Her Tesla Coils will be useless against that arsenal."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Yuri smirked. "Show this tank what I think of it."

Yuri crossed the room towards one of the consoles, bringing up a power line for a special device. Misha watched from behind with interest as Yuri placed his hands on the machine.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A secret weapon," Yuri replied.

"Yes, I know that! But what kind of secret weapon?"

"All I'll say for now is that our Psychic Radar is more than that."

He turned back to the machine, concentrating on the power line. The more energy he put into it, the more power showed up on the screen. Outside, the tank Battalion had almost looked with despair at the arrival of the Prism Tank, which was sitting in the middle of Red Square. Looking up, each person in front of the Kremlin and turned to look with wonder at Yuri's Command Centre.

The three rotating pylons on the main pole of the Psychic Radar were rotating faster than before. Gathering between them was a strange sort of purple energy, which pulsated as more power was put into it. The drivers aboard Yuri's Tank Battalion could sense the masses of psychic energy accumulating within Yuri's control centre. It seemed as if he was connecting himself to the main computer and supplying the weapon with his own psychic energy.

The Purple energy massing between the rotating pylons had now reached its full capacity. It was pulsating outside of the structure, sending forks of purple lightning up into the sky and lighting it up. Red Square was then plunged into a deep purple light, casting long shadows across the snow. With a power serge, Yuri released his energy as a Tesla Bolt which struck the Prism Tank.

There was an explosion and fragments of tank were catapulted outwards from the destroyed tank at high speed. A small mushroom cloud rose up in the centre, pulsating with purple energy. The strange ambient lighting created by the energy burst dissipated, the grey light of winter soon returning. The energy seemed to absorb back into the Psychic Radar, the pylons slowing to their usual, hypnotic pace. The tank drivers stepped out of their vehicles, the Tesla Troopers also moving forwards. There was a small crater in the centre of Red Square which was still smouldering, but that was it. No organic or synthetic remains. It was simply vaporised.

"I never knew it could do that," Svetlana spoke the first words.

"Comrade Yuri has certainly got some brain power," Vsevolod noted.

"To vaporise a tank with his own mind, I think so!"

"I'd love to be able to do that!" Vera laughed.

"I think only Yuri along is capable of that," Svetlana commented.

"If you're right, then we'd better find a cure for the aging process!"

"How can Yuri age?" Vsevolod asked. "He's got no hair to turn grey!"

Vera glared at him. "Shut up comrade!"

The two Russians started arguing in the middle of Red Square, and it wasn't even to do with aging, or indeed Premier Yuri. Svetlana shook her head and sighed, hearing the crunching of Elena's rubber boots in the snow as she walked over.

"Russians will be Russians, I guess," she noted.

"Yuri's picked a load of maniacs as tank drivers!" Svetlana proclaimed.

"I imagine the Comrade Premier is full too aware of that."

"I guess they're psychics, and they do the job with enthusiasm."

Their conversation was soon interrupted. There was a small blast of energy and Vsevolod was knocked ton the floor. The other tank drivers were laughing uncontrollably, and Vera was looking rather apologetic at her fallen comrade.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No psychokinetic contact, comrade!" Vsevolod exclaimed.

"You wound me up to tight… again!"

"I keep forgetting you transfer your temper into psychic energy."

"Why not? It makes me more powerful than most Initiates."

"Clearly. A bit of help would be nice."

Vera walked over to Vsevolod and offered him her hand. It appeared that her energy had been enough to embed him deeply within a snow drift. Svetlana sighed, climbing out of her armoured suit. She left Red Square, smirking with amusement at the behaviour of the tank drivers. She entered Yuri's Command Centre in the Kremlin, taking the turbo lift up to his control centre.

She entered the room, slinging the Tesla Rifle over her shoulders and onto her back. Misha was still standing by the expanse of window, her eyes still staring with amazement at the crater where the Prism Tank once stood. Yuri was still sat at the console, retuning the device on his head.

"That was a nice electric storm," Svetlana commented.

"I'll need a bit of regeneration after that," Yuri replied.

"Well, you didn't have to vaporise it, you know."

"It'll show the Allies exactly what I'm capable of."

"I imagine they wont be using the Chronosphere for a while."

"They wont, but not because of what I did to their Prism Tank."

Yuri spun round in his chair to face her.

"We need to talk," he said. "A new situation has come up, and you'll need to know about it. That annoying little scientist Einstein has provided the Allies with a device that harnesses the energy from storm clouds overhead. Almost whimsical, but effective."

"We don't want one of those directed at Moscow!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Fortunately, my intelligence sources have pinpointed its location."

"Just give me those coordinates and I'll blast the hell out of it!"

"Both it and the Chronosphere are built at Einstein's laboratory."

"So, we get to destroy their two most prized devices and then destroy the Allies most prized scientist in one blast. That's something no Soviet would want to miss! Tell me the plan, comrade."

"I will provide you with some nuclear missiles."

"Yes! At last, I can nuke those Allies to death!"

"I thought you might appreciate that, comrade General."

"Just give me the key to that silo!"

"Contact Lev from my Laboratory, he controls the Moscow silo."

"I'll accompany you, comrade," Misha added.

"When you've destroyed it General," Yuri called them back. "I want you and some of your team to take some Initiates with you on a salvage mission to Einstein's Laboratory. He was planning something with that Chronosphere attack and the building of that weather device. I want to find out what."

"Aye comrade."

Svetlana left with Misha following her, heading down towards Yuri's Laboratory on the ground floor of the Command Centre. Yaromir also met her there, looking a little concerned about something.

"What is it?" Svetlana asked him.

"Something's not right," Yaromir replied.

"Are your senses going through the roof, or something."

"I called up Vladislav to join the salvage mission at Einstein's Laboratory when we nuke it. But he didn't respond to his communication device. I searched for his thought patterns, but I cannot see him clearly enough."

"He's probably asleep or something!"

Yaromir didn't look convinced.

"Come on, Comrade Lev is waiting for us."

"I'll go and gather the mission team," Yaromir replied.

"I'll meet you in Red Square with the dropship."

Yaromir saluted to his General and left the Command Centre, leaving Svetlana and Misha to launching the nuclear strike from the lab. The doors to Yuri's Laboratory were now fully revealed since the deploying of Yuri's Command Centre. They were typical for the architecture within the building; steel grey and stamped with Yuri's Psychic Faction symbol. They went into the laboratory and walked across the room to the communication device, sending a transmission to Moscow's Missile Silo.

"Initiate reporting," Lev responded.

"Lev, I need those nukes comrade!" Svetlana proclaimed.

"You have some coordinates for me?"

"They're for Einstein's Lab where he keeps his gadgets."

"Finally, we can destroy that annoying Chronosphere!"

"Sending the coordinates now."

Svetlana sent the points down the line to Moscow Nuclear Silo. Lev patiently waited for his computer to receive the information, watching as the auto-targeting system began to acquire a lock as it received data. When the full set of coordinates had been uploaded into the system, the targeting system automatically acquired a lock on a target in the German side of the Swiss Alps.

"Got you Einstein," Lev murmured, malevolently.

"Are you ready comrade?" Svetlana asked.

"My fingers are waiting patiently, General."

"Launch that nuke!"

"Opening silo doors!"

An alert siren went off as the silo doors opened, revealing the nuclear missile inside the cavernous structure. The Hammer and Sickle was painted on the doors, as it was painted on the missile itself. The huge missile took off from the silo, which was surrounded by snow and pine trees. It streaked through the air, leaving a vapour trail behind it as it went. It left the Soviet Union behind, it's nose cone pointed forward towards its target in the German Alps. At a speed of three times the speed of sound, it pitched down and began its decent on the target.

In the Alps, the alert siren from Einstein's Laboratory went off as it detected the Soviet missile heading towards it. On the fail safe, the weather device powered down and the cover slid over the front of the Chronosphere. The Soviet missile came flying in, impacting on the roof of the laboratory. In one huge mushroom cloud, the entire complex was destroyed.

"There we are, all done," Lev grinned.

"Thank you, comrade," Svetlana bowed her head.

"That dropship should be standing by now, General."

"Right you are. Keep up the good work with those nukes."

Svetlana cut the transmission to the Moscow missile silo, leaving Yuri's Laboratory to exit to Red square. When they arrived, they found the dropship already there, waiting for them. Standing with it was Yaromir, Slavotna and Vadim from the Psy Faction, plus Roman, Vassily and Radovan from her team.

"Is it done, comrade General?" Yaromir asked.

"The entire complex is destroyed," Svetlana replied.

"Let's check that place out," Slavotna added.

The team of them climbed into the dropship, strapped themselves in and then flew off for the German Alps.

The Soviet team arrived at the destroyed complex of Einstein's Laboratory moments later. The dropship landed in the ruined foundations of the Chronosphere, the old Laboratory just ahead of them. With Yaromir and Svetlana in the lead, the team infiltrated the building, not surprised to find the place completely wasted.

"What are we looking for?" Vassily asked.

"This entire place is already dead," Roman sounded disappointed.

"Yuri said something about a plan," Svetlana added.

"Just steel Einstein's blue prints!" Slavotna suggested.

"That may be the best way to go about this little scavenge hunt."

The team of them dotted around, searching the ruined remains for anything that looked like a device plan. Radovan discovered the plans for the Weather Device, and then for the Chronosphere.

"Time to use their own inventions against them," he noted.

"What have you got Rad?" Roman asked.

"The plans to the Allied super weapons."

"Not bad! I'm sure the Psy Faction engineers would love those!"

"I'll gift wrap them for Misha, she'll love me forever!"

"I always knew you had something for Comrade Misha!" Vassily laughed.

"Shut up comrade"

But Radovan had blushed, furiously. Roman laughed, shaking his head and returning his attention to the floor. Something shiny suddenly caught his eye. Interested, he bent over and shifted a pile of debris away with the tip of his Kalashnikov, finding the object. He picked it up and brushed away the dust. It was a floppy disk stamped with the Allied emblem.

"General, I have something," he noted.

Svetlana came over. "What, comrade?"

"A disk. It might contain some sort of message."

Svetlana took it. Turning it over, she saw a note had been attached to it. Taking it off, she read it. It had been written in German, and she could not understand it. Why could these people never resort to English?

"Can you translate languages Yaromir?" she asked.

"Certainly!" he replied. "My enhanced…"

"I don't need to know how, just read it!"

Yaromir took the note and looked at it.

"If this falls into Soviet hands, deliver to Yuri," he translated.

"So, Einstein has a little message for comrade Premier," Roman shrugged.

"What does he want now," Svetlana sighed, angrily.

Taking the disk back, she went back out to the dropship, followed by the rest of her team. She went over towards the communications device, sending a transmission out to the Kremlin in Moscow.

"Is everything taken care of, Comrade General?" Yuri questioned.

"There's no one here," Svetlana replied.

"Good. Did you find the plans for Einstein's devices?"

"Radovan's going to wrap them up for Misha."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

"I think Einstein's been leaving messages for you."

Yuri looked interested. "You've found something?"

"I found a floppy disk with an order to give it to you."

"Play the transmission; I'll receive on an open comm."

Svetlana slotted the disk into the drive and played the file so that both she and Yuri could translate it. The screen turned on, and it showed Einstein standing in his laboratory alongside another man.

"If this has reached you Yuri," he began. "Then my laboratory has been destroyed and my prized devices are now in your hands. That's a pity, but my other triumphs will greatly reduce that shame. Do not presume to think I am dead. After activating the Chronosphere, I retreated, and now you'll never find me! The Americans have been so kind to offer me a little retirement space.

"You may ask why I'm retiring. Well then, I'll tell you. The Chronowave attack was a diversion! Whilst I sent in that Prism Tank to distract you, I sent my spy here, Special Agent Boris, into the Kremlin to seek out your Psy Corps lab. You hid it very well, but a distressed Russian was able to help us."

Einstein indicated behind him, and Vladislav appeared on the screen.

"He proved quite useful," Einstein smirked.

"I am sorry Comrade General," Vladislav added. "But I cannot sit around and watch the motherland get brainwashed by that traitor Yuri! I refuse to follow the command of someone who sides with that maniac."

"You bastard Vladislav!" Svetlana exclaimed, viciously.

But she continued to watch the transmission.

"It seems that not all Russians conform, Yuri," Einstein continued, smirking. "You can take the weather device and the Chronosphere, they are no longer important! What is important is the information which Agent Boris has acquired for me. He, with the help of Lieutenant Vladislav, has successfully managed to steel the plans for your head device."

Einstein then laughed.

"It's a pity recordings are so personal," he explained. "So I'll have to imagine what your face looks like now. But be happy with one thought, Yuri. It turns out that your Psychic powers aren't stories after all. I must apologise for ever doubting you. You were true to your word, and now I believe you. But be warned, I now know how that thing works, and I can create my own Yuri. What do you think? Your devices make the Apocalypse Tank seem pointless. I really did waste the Chronosphere by attacking the Ural Mountains. I'm sorry for that, too."

The recording ended there. Svetlana took out the disk, returning the transmission to Yuri in the Kremlin. He was furious, if not provoked. He leaned back in his seat, raising his hand to his face to stroke his beard.

"Vladislav will pay for his defection!" Svetlana exclaimed, furiously.

"That little traitor is not the height of our problems, General!" Yuri snarled.

"What do we do now?"

"Mass the Red Army."

"Everything, comrade Premier?"

"Everything. Come back to Moscow, and in the meantime, send me the plans for the Chronosphere. I'll put Misha to work on them. As soon as we get that Chronosphere constructed, we can send the Army down the line and transmit them to America."

"But they have limits."

"Einstein was always blind to certain fields of science. I know where his enemies lie, and I can correct his refusals. I roughly know how that Chronosphere works, and I'll be able to find something that can make it move an entire army."

"Shall I dispatch the Kirovs and the Red Fleet?"

"Send in my Flying Disks, too. They'll cause some havoc."

"What are you going to do about Einstein?"

"I'm going to America in person. That little scientist is mine."

"Yaromir and I will accompany you."

"Most kind, but at some point, I'll have to work alone."

"Understood comrade. Sending the blue prints now."

Svetlana sent the blue prints down the line to the Kremlin in Moscow where Misha and other members of the Psy Corps Engineering Faction could work on enhancing Einstein's Chronosphere. The dropship then left the Alps for Russia, and war. The final move was about to be made, and this one war would soon decide the fate of the entire planet. Would it forever be controlled by Capitalism from the White House? Or would Yuri's Psychic Dominators lead the people to a greater life of freedom and technology under the powerful will of Communism? Only time will tell.

**Chapter 12 – Mobilisation**

Late that evening, Yuri had taken his latest reading from the Psychic Radar. The dropship was presently somewhere over Belarus on its way home. In the meantime, he was sat in his control centre, staring aimlessly out of the window at the snow covered Red Square. A pair of Tesla Tanks was sitting in front of the Spasskiy Tower, and five Lasher Tanks were patrolling up and down, their gun barrels waiting eagerly. He sighed, glancing at the clock on the tower. It was getting late, and Misha had not yet returned.

He had assigned her to work with Vadim and his team of Faction Engineers on building the Soviet Chronosphere. When looking at the downloaded plans for the device, Yuri had instantly seen the reason why there was a payload limit. With his psychic knowledge, he saw that space and time could be distorted further, enough to allow an entire army through without permanently damaging time. It was quite simple, and it was the area of science Einstein had never been happy with.

Eventually, Misha and Vadim appeared through the doors to the control centre, looking rather smug. Yuri turned round to face them, pleased and quite relieved at the smugness of their expressions.

"You have the Chronosphere?" he asked them.

"Ready for deployment, Comrade Premier," Misha bowed her head.

"Excellent! Make no hesitations; I want that thing deployed."

"Aye comrade."

The two of them saluted and left the control centre, the doors sliding shut behind them. Yuri remained sitting at his desk a while, still watching out of the window into Red Square below. Strangely, he heard a sound in his head, as if there was some kind of force wanting to communicate. He looked around the room, but there was nothing here. Mixing his thoughts into the energy from his head device, Yuri probed the random space for the force. However, each time he came close to reaching it, it retreated into darkness, and then vanished. Very strange.

He sighed, shaking his head. It was probably interference, especially with all the psychic dominators becoming active. As he was getting up to leave, the control consol for the Psychic Radar went off, indicating something was arriving. He remembered the strange force, but it couldn't have been that. Looking at the radar, he saw it was only Svetlana's dropship arriving back in Moscow. Glancing out of the window, he saw the craft drop some paratroopers into Red Square. This must have been them. Checking off the alert as being Soviet, Yuri left his control centre.

Down in Red Square, Svetlana and her team had landed, discarding their parachutes. This time, Yaromir looked quiet enthusiastic about it after his original fear, but none of the others thought anything of it. The experience was sadly overrated by most Conscripts, and it eventually became more of a duty than a thrill. Svetlana watched as Misha and Vadim came over, carrying a packed device between them.

"Is that the Chronosphere?" she asked.

"Ready to be deployed!" Misha replied, grinning.

"I found the plans especially for you," Radovan added.

"Thank you, that was considerate of you!"

"When shall we deploy it?" Vadim asked.

"I imagine when the Comrade Premier comes down."

"You mean Yuri is actually coming with us to America?" Svetlana asked.

"I think so; he does need to get his revenge on that sneaky old git Einstein! It wasn't very fair distracting him with the Prism Tank while his secret agent stole our plans, with the help of that traitor Vladislav!"

"I regret ever trusting him," Radovan shook his head.

"We all do," Svetlana replied.

"Why did he? He was such a nice person," Misha noted.

"Clearly Yuri's plans didn't appeal to him."

"Back to some better news!" Radovan cut in. "I have something for you Misha."

Interested, the Ukrainian engineer set the packed Chronosphere down on the floor, heading over to Radovan. He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to her. Misha unfolded it, and to her surprise, she found the blue prints for Einstein's Weather Control Device.

"This I have to build!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you might be pleased with it," Radovan replied.

She thought of something for a moment.

"Comrade General," she said, eventually. "What was the weather forecast like for this winter in Moscow?"

"Colder than normal, I believe," Svetlana replied.

Smirking, Misha turned back to Radovan.

"Do you like the cold, Radovan?" she asked him.

"I'm Serbian, of course I do!" he replied.

"Would you like me to make this winter even colder for you?"

"With or without the weather device?"

Misha smirked. "That depends on how well you behave."

He blushed furiously, Svetlana's team laughing at him. Eventually, Yuri joined them in Red Square, looking rather peculiar in a typical long, black Russian coat and mittens. Svetlana glanced at him, critically.

"You really should wear a Ushanka, you know," she noted.

"How can I do that exactly?" Yuri asked.

Svetlana glanced at his head, shortly. "I see."

"No matter. Misha, get that Chronosphere activated!"

"Yes Comrade!" she replied.

She and Vadim picked up the packed device and shuffled into Red Square to find a suitable place for it. Yuri then turned to Radovan, who had been given back the plans for the weather device momentarily.

"Could you stay behind to assist in building that?" he asked.

"You want me to build it, comrade Premier?" Radovan questioned.

"You might as well; your skills are in the laboratory, not on the battle field."

"And with certain Ukrainian engineers, most likely," Svetlana mumbled.

Both Yuri and Radovan turned to stare at her, critically. Clearing her throat, Svetlana looked away, turning her attention back to Vadim and Misha, who were still searching for a place to deploy the Chronosphere.

"I then get the impression you'd rather remain behind," Yuri continued.

"I would prefer that comrade," Radovan replied.

"I also sense Misha has some finished touches for that device."

"Oh I know she'll love to alter that thing!"

"Let me say at the end, we may get more than an electrical storm."

"Well, Misha loves fireworks, comrade."

"Don't we all."

The two of them turned back as Misha and Vadim had finished finding the location for the Chronosphere. The Lasher Tanks patrolling the square had stopped to watch it, and the Tesla Tank drivers were now sitting on the tops of their tanks. Misha pushed the deploy button on the device, both she and Vadim backing off to where the others were standing.

"You should be impressed," Vadim stated.

"My best engineers," Yuri noted. "How could I not be?"

Slowly, the Chronosphere began to unpack, the plates of steel, aluminium and titanium folding outwards. They slowly began to transform into shape, forming the solid foundations of the mass teleportation device. The Soviet Chronosphere was bigger than the Allied one had been, but the design was exactly the same. It seemed pointless to alter it with such little time. The only difference was that a large Hammer and Sickle had been stamped on it.

"You can fit five tanks up the ramp from left to right," Misha explained.

"Possibly four Apocalypses, they are a little bigger," Vadim added.

"The limits have been increased. It will be able to transport the entire Red Army into position, even the defensive ones if we need them. It'll be charged up tomorrow for when you want to launch the attack."

"That gives me time to plan it," Yuri thought.

"You haven't planned the battle yet?"

"No. Comrades Svetlana and Yaromir, I'll see you two in my control centre to discuss the plans for this war. Comrades Misha, Vadim, Lev and Radovan, if you will begin constructing that weather device. Make any modifications you want."

"Loud and clear, comrade!" Misha grinned.

"Get to work."

Svetlana and Yaromir followed Yuri back up to his control centre, the four engineers heading into the main Laboratory. Misha already knew pretty much what modification she'd make to the device, and she was prepared to make them. Just so long as everyone else liked her suggestions, there was no worry. But she was also prepared to add in other suggestions to enhance what she wanted to create.

In Yuri's control centre, Yaromir and Svetlana had brought out maps of the United States to plan their attack. The Kirovs and the Flying Disks were already heading over, and they would be there by the time the Chronosphere was due to be activated. The Red Fleet was also heading over, the Typhoon Submarines and the Giant Squids protecting the main battalion of Dreadnaughts, Sea Scorpions and Boomer Submarines.

"What do we have at the moment?" Svetlana asked.

"The Red Fleet and our air army," Yuri explained. "The Red Air Army has been siphoned off into four groups. Kirov Alpha 1 is leading the Alpha Squadron from the North, Canada downwards. The Psychic Kirov is leading the Beta Squadron from Kamchatka across the Pacific. Disk Gamma 1 is leading the Gamma Squadron up from Mexico and Disk Delta 1 is leading the Delta Squadron from Europe across the Atlantic."

"We've got them cornered!" Yaromir laughed.

"What's the Red Army doing?" Svetlana questioned.

"They have apparently encountered no resistance," Yuri continued. "The British have no control with my Psychic Beacon in London and the French never had a fleet in the first place. The Koreans are dominated as well, and the Germans are still embarrassed over Einstein's failure and retirement. The Red Fleet has four squadrons, two in the Pacific and two in the Atlantic.

"Now, the Americans didn't know we were preparing for war, so they have no fleet to face us. The two Atlantic fleets will come at the costs of Florida and New York while the two Pacific Fleets will come at the costs of Los Angeles and the state of Washington further up. We should encounter no resistance, and what little we get should be easily dealt with by the Squids and the Typhoons."

"All figured out then."

"All we need to do now is place the army."

"I've been thinking about it."

She turned to her map, which had little red targets drawn on it some places. Yaromir looked at it with interest, clearly seeing what she planned to do. It was an interesting plan and it would work.

"I see it!" he exclaimed.

"It looks like an interesting strategy," Yuri noted.

"You should like it," Svetlana explained. "I used my brain for this one. From past experiences, we know that world leaders in trouble like to retreat as far as they can from the action. Take Korea and Britain as our best example. The British Prime Minister fled to Berlin from the Psychic Invasion in London. Then the Korean President fled to Tokyo when we pushed them back from Vladivostok."

"You expect President Dugan to retreat into this circular pattern here?"

"Correct. He will be cornered in. If we launch an attack at all the major cities which I have indicated, there will be no place for him to run except into the centre. We will launch attacks in Florida, San Francisco, New York, Washington DC, and you can read the map from there. If we build one of your Psychic Sensors at each point we invade, we can connect their signals together and then pinpoint the President's exact location. Then we send in Nadezhda with her little team of Apocalypse tanks and get him."

Svetlana banged her fist down on the centre of the map.

"Two nil to the Soviet Union," she finished.

"Two nil?" Yaromir questioned.

"Yes. This is World War IV, you know."

"What happened to World War III?"

"That happened under Romanov, remember. With Paris, London and Seoul."

"Of course! I'd almost forgotten about that."

"The next issue is informing the army what to do."

"That's the easiest part," Yuri cut in. "Each of the battalions the Red Army is formed of is either led by, or has a Second in Command, from the Psy Corps. All I need to do is contact each one of them and let them know what needs to happen. If the leaders are not Psy Corps, they know to listen to the first highest Psy Corps Officer, because they act upon my orders."

"That's alright then. I didn't fancy knocking on the doors of every single General and Captain in the Red Army to let them know!"

"I didn't think you would."

"So then Comrade Premier, where are you going?"

Yuri thought about it. After having time to converse with his sub conscious, he had found out that the strange force had been contacting him from America. And he knew exactly where about in America it was. He had to find this force, and upon finding it, he'd decide what to do with it.

"San Francisco," Yuri replied.

"Well, it's forecast for very heavy rain!"

"Good," Yaromir grumbled. "I hate the hot parts of America."

"That's why we add air conditioning to the tanks, comrade."

"What about the foot troops?"

"Most of them are taking pocket fans with them."

"Just tell them to go easy on their uniforms," Yuri noted. "We can't have any of the soldiers dying from heat stroke!"

"I suppose they don't need to wear their coats.

"Except New York," Yaromir cut in. "It can get cold up there."

"In winter, of course. They'll just welcome the snowy lands of Mother Russia when they return," Svetlana smirked. "I know I will. Of all the countries in the world I hate, it's big fat America!"

"I'd drink to that!"

Svetlana glanced at Yaromir, who hung his head.

"Except I don't," he mumbled.

"I could bring you out of that," Svetlana replied.

"No thank you, vodka and psychic energy does not mix!"

"I suppose that is a bit of a problem."

"Anyway, I'm going to go to New York."

Svetlana laughed. "Because it's cold, I take it."

"Exactly! I feel a little underdressed without my coat."

"So does the rest of the Red Army, comrade."

"Where are you heading then?"

"San Francisco, I guess."

"Don't forget to pack your waterproof."

"Certainly not! A bit of rain never hurt anyone!"

"_That_ coming from a Tesla Trooper?"

Svetlana thought about it. "True enough, comrade."

"You do not have to accompany me, comrade General," Yuri told her.

"Of course I do! As Supreme Commander of the Soviet Red Army, it is up to me to ensure your safety. I'm sure you are perfectly able to take care of yourself, but it is standard Soviet procedure."

"But at some point, I shall need to work alone."

"I understand that, but we'll both need to rendezvous with Vladyena and Pashko in the Purple Kirov."

"Will you stop calling it that?"

"It's exactly what it is, comrade. A Purple Kirov."

"I'm heading off home," Yaromir cut in. "Or I'll be sleepwalking on the battlefield tomorrow. That wont show up much for our enemies."

"I see your point there, comrade," Svetlana agreed, yawning.

"Get some rest then comrades," Yuri suggested. "We travel out to America tomorrow, for war. The last war which will decide the destiny of the world. One nation will be destroyed, and I tell you this; it won't be mine."

The next morning, the USA had already received some warning as to what was going to happen. At the Pentagon, General Carville had been called in to the sound of radars sending a massive warning out to the military.

"This cannot be happening!" Carville exclaimed.

"The radars are true to their warnings," a lieutenant replied.

"But Yuri could not have built this entire army in the past year!"

"You'll have to send warning to the President, this is serious."

"I can see that! Put me thought to him."

The lieutenant telephoned the White House, handing Carville the phone before he went away to search for more information. At the other end, Dugan answered the call, not looking particularly happy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. President, I'm afraid we have a heck of a situation down here," Carville replied.

"How bad can it be, Ben?"

"According to out radars, we have Soviet aircraft and battleships heading towards us from all directions. We've even got some unidentified flying objects sucking the power out of some of our power stations. They must be some of Yuri's latest additions to the Soviet arsenal. But that's not all. I've detected some power surges in Moscow as if something's powering up."

"Is this one of Yuri's Psychic Dominators?"

"The readings match those of the Chronosphere."

"Then Einstein was correct, Yuri has got the plans."

"But that thing was flawed! It can only transport small quantities of army at a time. There will never be enough troops at one time to be able to breach our defences or destroy our armies."

"Unless Yuri's modified it."

"Professor Einstein says Yuri's not that great an inventor."

"Then you can tell him that's rubbish! He hasn't seen that tower on Svalbard."

"But Yuri's science is the least of our worries. What do we do?"

"For the moment, bring up our defences. In the meantime, I'll try and talk some sense into Yuri."

"What makes you think that maniac will listen?"

"He probably won't, but it's worth a try."

"I'll ready our defences then."

Carville cut the transmission, leaving Dugan to make the phone call to the Kremlin. To him, it was pointless in trying to talk to Yuri, for he was determined to wage war on the US regardless. However, it was Dugan's duty as President to protect the country from attackers. But when the attackers were lead by maniacs bent on world domination, it should become a different matter.

At the Command Centre in the Kremlin, Yuri was preparing to leave. The Chronosphere was almost ready, and five Tesla Tanks were already positioned on the ramp ready to teleport. Just as Yuri headed to the door to leave the control centre, the communicator at the Psychic Radar consol went off. Sighing impatiently, he walked back over to it and activated the device.

"Da, Premier Yuri here," he answered it.

"I don't expect you to listen to me Yuri," Dugan replied. "But I have to try."

"Mr. President, I do not have the time."

"I ask you now, Premier. Call off your attacks!"

"I've spent so long creating that army, why should I do that?"

"You call them off Yuri. You know that we'll retaliate."

"Don't be so sure about that, Mr. President."

"Oh we will resist you! The world's not yours."

Yuri smirked. "Not yet, anyway."

"Stop this now you maniac! You signed to peace!"

"Exactly, and it worked. You will have nothing to offer in resistance to my forces as they break the defences of your little country. The might of the Motherland will crush you and you will soon be defeated. Then the world will be under my control."

"Even your own people flee from you!"

"How do you mean?"

"Your Vladislav. He's in asylum with Einstein in San Francisco."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "San Francisco, you say?"

"Yes. He helped to retrieve something that might turn the war in our favour."

"No matter, Mr. President. You've already lost, and no one will live to remember Professor Einstein. Lieutenant Vladislav is a traitor to the Soviet people! Their destiny and the destiny of the entire world lies with me."

Yuri smirked, cutting off the transmission with the White House. Dugan glared at the screen for a while, leaning back in his chair. Eventually, he leaned forwards again and activated a communication link to the Pentagon. At the other end, Carville picked up the transmission.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"You're right," Dugan sighed. "Yuri is insane."

"Do you want me to retaliate?"

"This is the final time we've got to hit back. Get it done."

"Yes sir."

Carville then connected a line through to the Washington Missile Silo.

"This is General Carville," he explained. "Soviet invasion confirmed. I want you to ready the silos to strike back against the Kirovs when they come in across the sea. Knock them all out of the sky!"

"We have confirmation! Missiles primed," came the reply.

The head of missile command indicated to the controller, who turned to a glass panel on the wall which protected the key. He smashed the glass, took out the key and unlocked the control for the missiles. He pressed the 'arm warheads' button and then reached to press the 'open silo doors' button.

"Armed," he stated.

However, Yuri in the Kremlin was aware of the situation. The Psychic Radar had picked up a negative signal from the missile silo and informed the Command Centre that the Americans were going to retaliate.

"You are not stupid, little Americans," Yuri mumbled.

He reached across the desk and picked up a black telephone which had a Psychic Coil at the other end.

"We can't have this."

Back at the missile silo, the phone went off. The two controllers were interrupted in launching the missiles. If someone was calling a halt now, they needed to know. The head of the silo answered the call.

"Missile Command," he stated.

From the other end, he heard a strange sound. The next moment, he was aware of very little except a subconscious thought telling him that the missile controller was trying to kill him. The sound seemed to be talking to him, telling him to kill him. Compelled by this strange sound, he turned to face the controller.

"Ten seconds to launch," the controller noted. "Open the missile silos."

The head of command didn't listen. He reached into his belt, pulling out a black gun and loading a bullet into it. He raised his arm and pointed the barrel at the controller's head.

"Listen, we have to open the silos!" the controller protested.

Still not comprehending and going on the orders given to him by the compelling sound, the head of command readied his finger on the trigger to fire.

"The silo doors are closed!" the controlled exclaimed. "This is suicide!"

Within the silos, the missiles had risen up to the doors. But they were still closed, and the paths of the rockets was blocked there. They crashed into the closed doors, detonating on impact. The roof of the silos was destroyed, flinging debris and metal sheets everywhere. None of the missiles at any silos were launched, all of them crashing into the closed doors. The USA had no more defences.

Back at the Kremlin, Yuri smirked with triumph. It had been an easy task to accomplish. He set the phone back on the receiver, getting up to leave. The Chronosphere was already active, and the first battalion of tanks were ready to be sent in. Yuri exited to Red Square, heading over into the centre to stand by Svetlana, who was overseeing the operations with her Tesla Rifle.

"Have the defences been destroyed?" she asked him.

"No one launched a single missile," Yuri confirmed.

"Off to San Francisco then. We're going by armoured car."

Svetlana headed over to the vehicle, which was painted with blue camouflage and stamped with the Hammer and Sickle. Yuri sat in the front passenger seat, looking through the wing mirror to see comrades Roman and Vassily sitting at the back. They were looking out of the windows, their Kalashnikovs held ready.

"You ready back there?" Svetlana asked them from up front.

"As ready as any Soviet!" they replied.

"Then we go. For Mother Russia!"

Svetlana drove on up the ramp after the last group of five Lasher Tanks which were accompanying them to San Francisco. Then there would be no turning back. Not until the war was over.

**Chapter 13 – World War IV**

In the city of New York, the people went about their daily lives, not truly expecting the full might of the Soviet Union to come crashing down on them in one blow. In Manhattan, the tall tower blocks were reflecting the warm winter sun, and then the grinning faces painted on the Kirov Airships. In the streets of the city, people looked up ahead as numerous airship shaped shadows loomed over them. Some of them screamed, running away from the full front of Kirovs heading towards them.

The air raid sirens went off as the bombing bays on the Soviet Kirovs opened. The bombs dropped with a whistling sound, smashing into the glass panelled tower blocks and bringing them down. Down on the ground, men gathered around the shore front Patriot Missiles ready to shoot down the Kirovs. However, the arrival of some more flying objects caught their attention.

"What are they?" one asked.

The second laughed. "They look like Flying Saucers!"

"Or a gigantic mechanical Frisbee," a third commented.

"But their heading right for us!" the first exclaimed.

They watched as Yuri's Flying Disks came in from the North, aiming right at them. The Patriot Missiles ignored them, still aiming at the Kirovs. Each Flying Disk then took a position hovering above the Patriot Missiles. The gun crew then found themselves paralysed, unable to move.

"I can't move!" the first exclaimed.

"Neither can I," the second affirmed.

"It must be some of Yuri's psychic stuff."

"Well, what ever it is," the third noted. "It's working!"

The Kirovs were now unaffected by the Patriot Missiles as they continued to drop bombs on the city. Out to sea, the Typhoon Submarines had encountered no resistance as they arrived. A few ships were moored in at the harbour, but they were quickly taken out before they caused any trouble. The subs then went about destroying the naval base and cruise liners carrying tourists.

At the rear, the Boomer Submarines arrived, backed up by a team of Dreadnaughts. Once they reached shore, the Boomers surfaced and opened out the missile bays. In synchronisation with the Dreadnaughts, they launched the missiles into the air, one of them smashing off the face on the Statue of Liberty. Once the face was destroyed, a Kirov then came in and demolished the entire statue.

"Take that Yankee scum!" the pilot laughed.

"Watch out Captain, Chronowave detected!" the navigator warned.

"So long as I don't bomb comrade Yaromir, I'll be alright."

There was a flash in the centre of the street in New York, the GI Troopers and Battle Tanks lining up to beat back the Soviet offensive. They had experience with the Chronosphere, and it's load was limited. However, they had no experience with Yuri's modified Chronosphere, which could transport many more troops. Eventually, the teleportation was complete, and sitting in the middle of the street was an entire Battalion of Lasher Tanks, Battle Tanks, Apocalypse Tanks and Tesla Tanks. In the centre were Initiates, Flak Troopers and Conscripts, guarding Yaromir's armoured car in the centre.

"Let's show them some Soviet offence!" Yaromir ordered.

"For Mother Russia!" the Conscripts cheered.

"We fight for Yuri!" the Lasher Tanks proclaimed.

"Forward all Russians!" Yaromir proclaimed. "To victory!"

The tanks and foot troops spread out to meet the American defence, the Chronowave catching them by surprise. They were unaware the Chronosphere was able to transport this many troops in one go, and it had shocked them. Clearly Yuri was a better inventor than Einstein had predicted. But the Americans fought none the less to defend their country, but it was in vain. The Soviet gave them a little credit, they fought hard, but they were so few in number. During the peace efforts, Carville had underestimated how big the Soviet forces would be. And this was the result. His country would fall for his ignorance.

As the American forces were drawn back and gradually defeated, the Soviet Tanks spread out across the entire city. Nadezhda's Apocalypse Tank pulled in next to Yaromir's armoured car to receive the plans. Yaromir stepped out onto the streets, being guarded by a pair of Initiates. Nadezhda too stepped out, not leaving her tank too far behind her.

"What's the situation?" Yaromir asked her.

"The cowards have fled away from the city!" she replied, smugly.

"Exactly how comrade Yuri predicted they would."

"Do you have any orders from the Comrade Premier?"

"We need to build a Psychic Sensor."

"Now's the time then. The defences are out."

"I'll call it in from Moscow. Where do you want it?"

"Thanks for asking me, comrade! I guess where the statue was."

"Nice suggestion."

Yaromir smirked, going back into his armoured car to contact Misha at the Chronosphere in Red square. The engineer's face appeared on the screen, and Yaromir suddenly felt rather jealous. She was wrapped up warm against the cold, whereas he was just about able to wear a coat without being too warm. Although it got cold in New York, it got colder in Moscow more quickly.

"Comrade," Misha saluted.

"Transport the Psychic Sensor into New York," Yaromir ordered.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"Comrade Nadezhda suggests where the Statue of Liberty once stood."

"Once stood?"

"Yeah, one of the Boomers gave it a face lift before a Kirov came and levelled it to the ground."

"Fantastika! Sending it now."

Misha's grinning face went from the view screen as she activated the Chronosphere ready to send in the Psychic Sensor. From one of the Dreadnaughts, the Admiral watched as the flash of light sent the packed up structure to the platform where the Statue of Liberty once stood. It was deployed remotely, the main tower rising up and emitting its compelling sound. The pylons around it rotated hypnotically, and all the activity in the USA was now known to the Soviets.

In Washington DC, the attacking wave had just arrived. The Kirovs, lead by Ilya and Anna on board Kirov Alpha 1, were dropping their bombs on the city. By now, President Dugan had secretly left the White House and was calling to General Carville from an unknown location. The radars in the Pentagon were going all over the place, reporting all sorts of Soviet Invasions and numerous Chronowaves. Cleary Yuri had also solved the powering up problem as well as the transportation problem.

"Mr President, this is serious now!" Carville exclaimed down the line.

"What's the situation?" Dugan asked.

"The Chronosphere has obviously been altered by Yuri! It's transporting entire Battalions from city to city at incalculable rates! Einstein was never able to do that. It would only take small teams of foot troops and two or three tanks at the most, and it took ages to charge up again."

"Is it just Chronosphere attacks?"

"Hell no! They've got Kirovs and ships with them too!"

"Have we lost anywhere yet?"

"New York has gone, and soon will Washington DC."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No. Our defences are not strong enough to break the Soviet onslaughts. If the USSR cut down on its military production during that so-called 'peace time', I'd like to see the proof of it! We've got Battle Tanks, Tesla Tanks, Gattling Tanks and funny little magnetic things coming at us from all over! Then we've got Conscripts, Initiates, Tesla Troopers and Flak Troopers barricading their way into buildings and killing civilians in the streets! That's not mentioning the Kirovs and Yuri's mechanical Frisbee things."

"Then we'll have to rely on Einstein."

"Again? How can we? His inventions are useless!"

"He's taken something from Yuri's Lab with that spy of his."

Carville suddenly became interested. "What kind of 'something'?"

"The plans to Yuri's head device."

"You mean the roots to Yuri's Psychic Technology?"

"The Professor seems to think so."

"Then we might just stand a chance."

"I should hope. Keep me informed."

"Will do."

Carville cut contact with the President, turning back to the computers and the radars which were giving them warnings to all sorts of Soviet attacks. Although he felt it unwise to lay their trusts entirely on Einstein's shoulders, it was all that could be done. They were practically defeated, and Yuri's army was coming in from all directions. The Soviets were too strong, and it was now becoming ever more likely that Yuri would succeed in taking over the world.

In the streets, the people were running frantically, trying to get away from the Kirov bombing attacks. The buildings were being destroyed left, right and centre and the defences were down. The Flying Disks were preventing all Patriot Missiles from firing, therefore allowing the Kirovs to have a safe bombing spree.

The tanks had gathered ready to meet the Soviet Chronowave. It seemed almost ironic that the technology they once had was so flawed, but in the hands of the Soviets, it worked almost perfectly. The light gathered in the streets as the teleportation commenced, and the tank Battalions arrived. The main offences were Soviet Battle Tanks flanked with Gattling Tanks and Magnetrons, and then backed up on the ground by Tesla Troopers and Conscripts.

Again, as it had been with New York, the American defences fled from the scene, followed by the tanks and the conscripts. The city was soon to be taken, and the Kirovs were soon on their way towards the Pentagon. On foot, a group of troops had been teleported near to the structure by the Chronosphere. It was Ivan of the Tesla Trooper division, flanked by Elena and Bogdan.

"What are our orders?" Elena asked.

"Infiltrate the Pentagon, kill Carville and then get out," Ivan explained.

"Why the 'get out' part?" Bogdan queried.

"Because the Kirovs are going to bomb it."

Not arguing with that point, the three Tesla Troopers entered the Pentagon, electrocuting all on the spot who dared to oppose them. Using a Psychic Control Panel given to him by Comrade Yuri, Ivan filtered through the building until it located the position of General Carville. However, it also located the position of another Soviet troop, who was closer to Carville.

"Who's that?" Ivan asked, pointing to it.

Elena looked at it, and then smiled. "Something Comrade Svetlana said to me."

"She said something to you? Without consulting me?"

"Just because you're in command! You weren't around at the time."

"Just spit it out woman!"

"Comrade Svetlana's sent in a Special Opps troop to deal with Carville."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"She said make Carville flee."

"She's normally more informative than that, is the Comrade General."

"Comrade Yuri's made her too cryptic," Bogdan shook his head.

"No, if it was Yuri, he's day something like 'make Carville feel like he's too involved in the military'. He'd never say something as obvious as 'make him flee'."

"There is that, of course."

The three Tesla Troopers made their way through the Pentagon towards where Carville was hiding. Ivan kept his eyes on the Psychic Panel, watching as the secret Soviet troop made his way closer to Carville. Eventually, the Tesla Troopers arrived at the radar control area, bashing the door down.

"Halt!" Ivan exclaimed.

The computer controllers turned to face them, shocked.

"We have electrodes and we're not afraid to use them!" Elena proclaimed.

"In other words, move and you're electrocuted," Bogdan added.

From the rear of the room, Carville got up from his chair, looking at Ivan face to face. The Russian stared back through his glass helmet, his Tesla Rifle resting securely on his shoulder.

"General Carville," Ivan bowed his head.

"Do not mock me, Russkiy!" Carville replied.

"The name's Ivan by the way, not Russkiy."

"No, that's what you are," Elena told him.

Ivan glared at his comrade, who turned back into the room to face the computer controllers, smirking. Ivan shook his head, returning eye contact with General Carville, who looked furious.

"I take it Yuri sent you here," Carville noted.

"Via the newly improved Chronosphere," Ivan replied.

"Now you're here, you can turn back and go back the way you came!"

"Unlikely, General. We took a lot of time getting here."

"Listen to me. You can go home to Moscow and tell that maniac of a Premier of yours that he cannot take control of the world!"

"The Comrade Leader is inferior to none."

"Tell that to Professor Einstein's latest invention!"

One of the computer controllers suddenly ran forwards, attempting to escape through the front door now that Ivan was occupied in talking to Carville. Angrily, Elena charged her Tesla Rifle and took aim at the fleeing American. Once charged up, she fired at him. The controller was electrified on the spot, his burnt corpse collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Taking his chance, Carville turned his back on Ivan and fled to the other end of the room to escape. Annoyed that he had been tricked, Ivan raised his Tesla Rifle to charge it up. But Elena placed a hand on the barrel, shaking her head and pointing persistently at the screen on the Psychic Panel. Sighing, Ivan lowered the rifle and watched as Carville approached the door. He gripped the handle and pulled it open, but the corridor beyond was not empty.

Standing in the threshold of the doorway was the secret Soviet troop which had been sent in specially by Svetlana. The Russian was shaven bald with a black eye patch over one eye and his trouser pockets stuffed full of dynamite. Grinning malevolently, the Russian opened out his black coat, the inside pockets also stuffed full, and over spilling, with the red explosives. With a ticking sound, an alarm sounded, and the explosives all detonated at once.

The explosion killed both the Russian and Carville, along with some unfortunate computer controllers at the rear of the room. Ivan and his Tesla Troopers stared with amazement as the entire wall was blown out, leaving a huge gap which was crumbling at the edges. The cratered ground was smouldering, the corpses of the destroyed people hidden under the rubble.

"What the hell was that?" Ivan asked.

Svetlana smirked. "A Special Opps troop."

"I've never seen those before!"

"Svetlana called them Crazy Ivan."

"My temper isn't that bad!"

"No, cretin! After the submarine tactical manoeuvre!"

"Oh, right! Not after my infamous Russian temper."

"No, Ivan."

"Well then, no worries!"

"What do we do with the controllers?" Bogdan asked.

Ivan observed the Americans, who were now cowering behind their computer screens in terror. He smirked, slinging his Tesla Rifle onto his back and turning to face the door he'd arrived in through.

"Let the Kirovs deal with them," he shrugged.

"I'd drink to that!" Elena laughed.

The three Tesla Troopers left for the streets of Washington DC, the Kirovs now so close that their propellers could now be heard from above. They exited out into the light, getting as far away from the Pentagon as they possibly could before the airships were completely on top of them. From a safe distance, they could then watch the annihilation of the Pentagon.

The shadows of the Kirovs passed by as they flew overhead, their bearings set over the Pentagon. They opened their bombing bays and dropped the bombs onto the building, destroying huge segments of it in each blast. Eventually, all that remained of General Carville's Headquarters was a smoulder crater surrounded by smouldering rubble. There was a flash of light in the centre as Misha sent in another packed Psychic Sensor via Chronosphere from Moscow. The device was remotely deployed, and the pylons were able to begin their hypnotic rotations.

"I do like those Psychic Sensors," Ivan commented.

"Two up, not many left to do," Elena noted.

"Then the Psychic Invasion will be almost complete," Bogdan stated.

"I never really understand that terminology," Ivan replied. "Yeah, I know that Yuri's Psychic and all of his special troops, tanks, ships and buildings are. But normal Soviets, like us, are not. Why is that?"

"Because our brains have not been messed with."

"And the surgery might make sensitive brains like Ivan's go wrong," Elena noted.

"Watch it!" Ivan snarled.

"You wanted an answer."

"I wanted the real answer, comrade!"

"I do not know that, I'm afraid."

"Then don't answer."

Elena shrugged, returning her gaze back to the hypnotic Psychic Sensor as it began to connect itself to the network.

By now, a grid had grown up within the USA as Psychic Sensors were being deployed all over the country. New York and Washington DC had both been captured successfully, and cities like Seattle, Florida and Las Vegas. Each captured city had a Psychic Sensor built within it, but the grid was not yet complete. The city of San Francisco was still waiting to be captured, but there was something else waiting in San Francisco. Something that would soon test Yuri's dominance.

In San Francisco, the Red Fleet had arrived as it made its way in from Vladivostok in Kamchatka. The Typhoons successfully destroyed all the enemy vessels and had taken out the naval base in the area. The first Chronowave was small, and it was a group of Initiates to take Alcatraz Island to prepare it for the building of a Psychic Dominator. The Psychic Sensor was to be deployed later in the city.

The Boomer submarines and the Dreadnaughts then arrived on the scene, launching their missiles and taking out many coastal structures. The tourists ran from the devastation, but they only fled to the sound of air raid sirens. The Kirovs had arrived, led by the Flying Disks, and Vladyena and Pashko in the Psychic Kirov. The disks took control of the Patriot Missiles and allowed the Kirovs to start their bombing spree. However, something then happened which was a potential disaster. The clouds had been brewing up ahead, and the rain was now hammering down. If that was not bad enough, there was the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance.

The American defence then gathered ready for the Chronowave, their wills to protect the last free city of the USA.

**Chapter 14 – One True Yuri**

The electric blue light gathered in the centre of the streets as the last remaining portion of the Red Army was transported over. The tanks and foot troops appeared in the streets, jumping quickly into the offence and taking their lines. Again, the Americans were no match for the Soviet Troops. The Lasher Tanks were supported by Gattling Tanks, Magnetrons and Tesla Tanks, but with the number of fleeing or terrified troops increasing, there was little fire power going into it. The tank tracks were simply crushing the stricken soldiers into the ground.

On the way in, General Svetlana's armoured car knocked over one of the colonel marines, who was watching his unit flee. Smirking, Svetlana reached for the gear stick, preparing to run over the fallen troop. However, Yuri stopped her, an idea forming to mind as he thought about what President Dugan had said to him.

"What?" Svetlana asked. "I want to squish him!"

"No, he might prove useful," Yuri replied.

"He's American, how can he be useful?"

"He's a Colonel; he's bound to know where Einstein is hiding."

"Why should that matter? We'll bomb the city to the ground with the Kirovs; we're bound to get him at some point."

"Something has been bothering me, and I need to know what."

"Comrade Premier, is that not just your senses bombing out on us?"

"My senses are completely reliable, comrade General."

Svetlana sighed. "Alright, I'll interrogate him."

Before Yuri could stop her, she kicked the armoured car door open and exited out onto the street. She bent down, grabbed the Colonel Marine by the neck of his uniform, lifted him up and slammed him against the bonnet. Yuri watched, sighing and shaking his head with disbelief.

"Alright American," Svetlana began.

"Get off me you maniac!" the Colonel exclaimed.

"Shut up! If you don't comply, you'll get this in the back of your head!"

She pointed the sharp tip of her Tesla Rifle coil into the back of his head, pressing it into his skin. Yuri got out of the car and continued to watch, not impressed with Svetlana's typical military approach.

"Now you listen to me," she began. "You might have some information of value to us. If you tell me, I'll very quickly blast your brains out with this Tesla Rifle. If you don't tell me, then I'll tie you to the ground and run you over with the tracks on my armoured car. Is that clear?"

"Enough, Comrade General," Yuri interrupted.

Svetlana glanced at him. He indicated for her to remove the Tesla Rifle from the back of the marine's head. Sighing with disappointment, she backed off and allowed Yuri to take command.

"I want to blast his brains out!" she protested.

"I have a better use for his brains," Yuri replied.

She stared at him, thickly.

"The best way to ensure I get the answers I need is to use mind control."

"Yes, I forget about that some times. Well, go ahead."

"Thank you General. You can fry his brains later."

Svetlana bowed her head, politely. Yuri approached the American marine, who was still shocked from the way he had been treated by the Soviet General.

"Be thankful I am less ruthless than the General," Yuri told him.

"You Soviets make me sick," the Colonel mumbled.

"Well, get used to it. We Soviets will soon be supreme rulers of this planet!"

"Unlikely! We'll crush you!"

"But first, you will answer to me."

"Forget it! Your pathetic mind control tricks don't worry me."

"We'll soon see, Colonel."

"I will comply with none of your orders!"

"Oh you will," Svetlana cut in.

"Try me, Russian."

"Alright, I will."

She kicked him hard in the shins, bringing him down off the bonnet of the car. He curled up, clutching at his shins in agony. Svetlana smirked with satisfaction, kicking him over onto his back and laid a foot across as his throat. She looked down at him, placing the Tesla Coil tip to his neck.

"Is this trying you?" Svetlana asked.

"Hurt me all you want!" the Colonel sneered.

"Would you want a million volts surging through your body?"

The American winced slightly, glancing at the Tesla Rifle. He was aware of the Tesla Technology possessed by the Russians, and he would not fancy having that high a voltage running through him. All this proved to him was that the Soviets were as mad as his commanding officers made out.

"Better," Svetlana noted. "Comrade Premier, if you'd like to continue before his brains are in no state to look at."

"Thanks again, General," Yuri replied.

Yuri knelt down on the ground, ignoring the flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder way above. He lowered his hands to the Colonel's face, placing his finger tips against each temple, noticing the American trembling with fear.

"Tell me," he began. "Where is Professor Einstein hiding?"

"You… you cannot… no!" the Colonel exclaimed. "I won't tell you!"

"Tell me."

The American tried to fight, but it was impossible.

"The tower block… facing us… now…" he stammered.

"Thank you, Colonel."

Yuri released the American from his hold, removing his finger tips from the man's temples. He got to his feet, observing the American who was lying in the saturated concrete, slighting whimpering.

"It's nice to get a little cooperation," Yuri noted.

He nodded to Svetlana, leaving the area to observe the tower block he was standing opposite. The senses definitely appeared stronger here than anywhere else. This must be where Einstein was hiding. In the meantime, Svetlana had approached the American again, her Tesla Rifle mounted on one shoulder to attack. She smirked at him, charging up the electrodes.

"Don't electrocute me!" the American exclaimed.

"Not to worry," Svetlana sneered. "It won't hurt… much."

"Leave me alone you maniac!"

"Da svidaniya!"

She pulled the trigger, firing the Tesla bolt directly at the man's head. The puddle of water around him conducted the water well, adding to the effect the human body already had at electrical conduction. Blue grids of electricity flashed across the puddle, and as all activity died down, there was only a burnt corpse left. Satisfied, she slung the rifle back onto her shoulder and approached Yuri.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"You are confident the Red Army will succeed in taking San Francisco?" Yuri questioned.

"Positive."

"Then my business is here."

"Will you let me fry Einstein's brain?"

"No. That little man's mine."

"Heard loud and clear, comrade!"

Svetlana turned round and waved shortly at the armoured car. The back doors opened and the two Conscripts came out, slamming the doors behind them. From the distance, an Initiate also joined them, Svetlana recognising her as being Slavotna, who helped with the short skirmish in Japan.

"Initiate ready," Slavotna reported, saluting.

"You'd better be!" Svetlana laughed.

"This is for Einstein, is it?"

"It appears that way."

"Are there any military men in there?" Roman asked, indicating to the building with his Kalashnikov.

"Don't ask me," Svetlana replied.

She glanced at Yuri, who focussed his attention on the building. It turned out there was a great deal of enemy soldiers in there, but none of them would be a distraction. Svetlana's rifle was an advanced design of the Tesla Coil, and it was capable of jumping from person to person at close range. Roman and Vassily were also the most skilled of Conscripts, and Slavotna was the head military Initiate.

Yuri nodded his head shortly, and led the way into the building. The Soviets followed him, their weapons at the ready for encountering enemy. This would be the key element in their assault at San Francisco once the Initiates had finished building the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz. But if it would end in the destruction of their leader or the destruction of Einstein, it was still unknown to the Soviets.

Inside the building, there were many GI Troopers there to meet them. Immediately, Slavotna was in on the attack, using her Psychic Energy to power her weapon. Almost instantly, the GI Troopers were running around on the ground floor of the building on fire, waving their arms above their head in agony. Roman and Vassily had collapsed against the wall with laughter as they watched the screaming Americans running about in panic with flames pouring out of them.

"It'll take over the Kalashnikov," Slavotna suggested, proudly.

"Talk about a flame thrower!" Roman laughed.

"Who needs a real flame thrower when you can use your mind?"

"We Russian Conscripts, because we do not have Psychic Powers," Vassily noted.

"There is that, of course."

"Very impressive," Yuri agreed. "And highly amusing."

"Char grilled American eh?" Svetlana laughed.

"If you need Einstein sorting, I'm the best for it!" Slavotna proclaimed.

"I told you all before," Yuri replied irritably. "He's mine."

"Of course, all want their bits of glory for the battle."

"Can the Premier of the Soviet Union not enjoy himself at least once?"

Svetlana laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll make a conscript out of you yet, Yuri!"

"Not to that extent, Comrade General."

"Sorry."

The team moved on down the corridor until they reached some sort of Command room at the end. Inside, Professor Einstein was sat at his desk, with none other than Lieutenant Vladislav standing behind him. The two of them turned round to face the on coming enemy. Yuri and Einstein shared a death stare, but the look Svetlana gave to Vladislav was beyond loathing.

"You!" she exclaimed. "You're dead!"

She raised her Tesla Coil to shoot Vladislav, but Yuri stopped her.

"There's time for that later," he snarled.

He turned and advanced on Einstein. The Professor glanced at Vladislav to strike, but the Russian was too afraid. He backed off against the wall at the other end, trying to keep his distance from both Yuri and Svetlana. Einstein was defenceless, yet again, as Yuri turned on him.

"Now, you can answer me a few questions," he said.

"I'll never answer to you!" Einstein exclaimed.

"Of course you will, Albert. Now, what have you done with the plans that your little spy took from laboratory?"

"Find out for yourself!"

Yuri curled back one lip in a vicious snarl. He reached out and grabbed Einstein by the top of his head, slamming his face onto the desk.

"Tell me now Professor," he began, calmly. "Before I grow angry."

"If you want to find out, go to the top floor," Einstein replied.

"Where on the top floor Albert, this is a very large building."

"In the air conditioning shaft directly below the open roof."

"Thank you for your corporation."

Yuri released Einstein from his control, the scientist collapsing off his chair and sprawling out on the floor. The two Conscripts went over and secured him, pointing their Kalashnikovs at him.

"I'm heading for the shaft," Yuri explained.

"I'll accompany you," Svetlana replied.

"No Svetlana, you must remain here."

"But you'll go out there without defence!"

"Of course not General, since when would you think that?"

"Well what can I do back here?"

"Keep an eye on Professor Einstein, but I doubt he'll stir for a while after that mind control attack, or indeed with your Conscripts holding him down. In the meantime, deal with the traitor Vladislav in any way you feel is necessary."

Svetlana smirked. "Affirmative, sir."

"Warning comrades," Slavotna cut in. "I sense GI Troopers are coming."

Yuri turned to look at the door. "Indeed. I'll deal with them."

He left the room for the outside corridor, Svetlana calling after him.

"You have no defence!" she shouted.

"I'll be fine, leave it to me!" Yuri replied.

"Well, if he wants to die."

Slavotna glanced at Svetlana. "Don't doubt him so much, Svetlana."

"Well, if you can set people on fire with your mind, I'm sure Yuri can do better."

The Initiate bowed her head politely, keeping a guard on the room. In the meantime, Yuri was still waiting for the GI Troopers to arrive. He could sense they were on their way, but there was not any sign of them as yet. Eventually, he heard the sound of a lift door opening somewhere, and then footsteps moving at a pace down the corridor towards him.

The next thing he knew, he was swarmed with American troops from all sides. They circled round him, trapping him away from the armed Russians in the back room. There was not much he could do as far as calling in back up, but that was not his intention. It was clear however, that this was the move that the Americans were expecting him to make.

"Give it up Yuri!" the commander exclaimed. "We have you cornered."

"Indeed, that would seem to be the case," Yuri replied.

"Your troops can't help you now! Surrender or we'll fire."

"Oh, you won't fire. And I certainly won't surrender."

"Forget mind control Yuri, we can handle that."

Yuri rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm getting tired of people saying that to me."

"Then surrender and you'll never have to hear those words ever again."

"Do you like laser displays?"

The Commander stared at him thickly.

"No?" Yuri queried. "Well then, I'll show you one."

He raised his hands on a level with his chest slowly gathering up a disk of energy about himself. As soon as the energy disk was about three or four inches thick, he pushed his hands out. The disk spread out at his command, its radius increasing as it radiated out towards the GI Troopers. The soldiers got to their feet, turned and fled, but the accelerating disk of energy was soon upon them.

As it contacted, the closer ones were shattered into pieces while the furthest ones were blasted across the corridors. They slammed into the walls, dragging a smear of blood down with them as they collapsed into death from their boiled brains. Yuri observed the devastation proudly.

"What the hell was that?" Svetlana asked.

"I moderately powerful Psy Wave," Yuri replied.

"Moderately powerful?"

"A high powered one would knock me into unconsciousness."

"In other words, it would entirely drain you of Psychic Energy?"

"That is what would happen, yes."

"Please do get into that situation."

"Doubtful. I'll be back."

Yuri then disappeared from the corridor, heading over to the lift where the GI Troopers had arrived from. Back in the room, Svetlana turned to Vladislav, who was still looking terrified. She advanced on him, readying herself to take aim with the Tesla Rifle as she observed the traitor.

"Because you are Russian," she began. "I'll give you two choices. You can either stand there looking frightened and submit to the will of my Tesla Rifle, or you can explain your treachery with a small chance of surviving afterwards."

"I think I'll explain myself," Vladislav replied.

"Go ahead, I'll listen."

"Well, where shall I start from…?"

Yuri had made it to the top of the building, but he had long since discovered a familiar presence as he had made it. It was the same presence he had encountered in Moscow which had been so keen to avoid contact. But now, the presence seemed to will him towards the level. It now wanted confrontation. His senses led him to the air conditioning shaft that Einstein had mentioned. Above, he heard the sounds of fan gears, the light on the ground occasionally distorted by a passing fan blade.

He heard footsteps behind him, and then felt the strength of his senses increase. This was where he'd finally meet what had been troubling him for so long. He turned round to face him, seeing a man's shadow on the floor. The unknown person came forth, passing into the light from between the fan blades. Yuri backed off with shock.

"This cannot be!" he exclaimed.

He was looking at a man dressed in a German Uniform, the badge of the Secret Services on his chest. But it was no ordinary German Spy. His head had been shaven and fitted with a head device similar to the one Yuri wore. However, the flashing lights were blue rather than red.

"You belong to Einstein, don't you?" Yuri asked, furiously.

"Getting the plans from the laboratory was easy," the spy replied.

"So this is what Einstein has done!"

"You never believed he could do this, did you?"

"That man will pay for exploiting Soviet technology!"

"You cannot blame me, Yuri. I'm merely a spy working for the German Government. When I brought back the plans to your head device and advanced cerebral cortex modifications, Einstein thought to award me for my efforts. Now, the Allies have something which can challenge you!"

"You're Special Agent Boris, aren't you?"

"None other. You Soviets have never caught me yet!"

"And you're about to witness the end of your life."

"Unlikely. I'm no different to you."

Yuri smirked. "Of course you are. I'm a professional."

He raised his hand and took control of Boris. The German spy clutched at his throat, the veins in his neck swelling. Gaining his composure, he fought back, blocking the attack from his foe. With a violent serge of energy, both of their head devices emitted sparks of electricity, and both were shocked backwards.

Yuri fell against the wall, pushing back from it and searching for his adversary. Boris had collapsed to the floor, clearly not prepared for that. Yuri smirked. His training had prepared him for what happened when someone blocked an attack with more strength.

"You think you can do that?" he sneered.

Boris glared at him, trying to get to his feet.

"Did Einstein not tell you what would happen?"

"His knowledge in this field is limited," Boris replied.

"Clearly. If you want to block an attack, don't use more energy than the current attack is using! That's the first rule, or you'll short out. And then, both of us will get killed. Only one of us needs to die, so let's not try that again."

Boris raised his hand and grabbed control of Yuri, using more power than the Russian's first attack. Yuri crouched forward and countered the attack, waving it off easily. He then rose to his feet, gradually increasing the serge of energy. The head device on Boris sparked madly, but Yuri severed his connection before suffering the same damage. He laughed at his foe as he clutched at his temples in agony.

"Predictable," Yuri countered. "And unimaginative."

"Do not patronise me Yuri, it'll gain you no respect from me!" Boris snarled.

"And when do you think that I wanted your respect?"

"Always respect the one who brings you death."

"In which case, you can do me the same favour."

Yuri grabbed Boris by the collar of his uniform. The German clutched at his throat as his foe tighten his grip. Effortlessly, Yuri threw Boris across the room listening with satisfaction as he cracked his head on the ground.

"That should weaken you a bit," Yuri thought.

"I'd like to see you try," Boris replied.

"So, you can speak through the mind. My Initiates can do that!"

"But can they do this?"

Boris reached for his gun, which flew across the floor towards him. He took it in his hands, got to his feet and took aim at Yuri's head. He grinned malevolently, but just got a sigh of impatience in response.

"If you want to kill me, at least do it fairly," Yuri replied.

"I care not how I kill you!" Boris replied.

"Very well. If you're going to push me."

Yuri indicated towards one of the electrical cables along the wall to his left. It sparked with the energy, cutting the power to the fans overhead. An electrical charge crossed the wire towards Boris and emitted out at the other side as though it were a Tesla Bolt. It struck Boris's hand, the burning sensation forcing him to drop the gun. Yuri smirked, indicating to the gun. The weapon just disintegrated.

"Now then, if you'd like to continue fairly," Yuri noted.

"And you?" Boris questioned. "Do not use that again!"

"One cheat deserves another in return. Don't you think that telekinesis will bother me. Again, my high ranking Initiates can do that, only they can't control electricity. Though more advanced than I though you capable of, it is not a fair rule of engagement. Any telekinetic attack you aim at me can equally be countered."

"If you do not use your electricity, then I will not counter you."

"Good man. A fair fight is more respectable. Telekinetically electrocuting you would not be the same as killing you through direct mind skill."

"And puncturing your skull would also not suffice."

Yuri laughed. "For that you would need a sniper rifle, not something like that."

"I could have more than you think hidden away."

"Of course. And I cannot allow that."

He indicated sharply to Boris. Moments later, the broken fragments of a sniper rifle fell out from the back of his uniform. Slightly embarrassed by letting his thoughts slip away in Yuri's control, Boris attacked back, his aim to destroy Yuri's head device. However, it lit up furiously, charging up its own kind of energy. A Tesla bolt electrocuted Boris's hand, forcing him too lose concentration.

"I said do not do that!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't," Yuri replied.

"Then what did you do?"

"My head device can sense when it's under threat. Subconsciously, I cannot allow it to be destroyed, so it has its own fail safe. When it senses a threat aimed at it, it uses my energy reserves and charges up a Tesla bolt to attack. It's a simple defensive mechanism, and one which was not on the plans you stole from me."

"Then how did you get it to work?"

"It took me a long time. I encouraged the device to talk to me."

"How the hell can you do that? It's not… intelligent."

"Quite the opposite, it is very intelligent. It has to be in order to sense brainwave patterns and respond to them. When I first used it, it did not take kindly to being controlled. So I persuaded it to respond. Eventually, we developed a connection between us and I trained it to protect itself. It merely thinks along the lines of it does me a favour, so it's only polite that I return it."

"If you can do it, so can I!"

Yuri smirked. "With that attitude? Doubtful."

Boris closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his head device. With an idea forming to mind, Yuri then connected to his own and reached out with the same frequency. He then heard the familiar sound of Boris's head device. As he thought, it was simply ignoring him. Smirking, he concentrated on it. It recognised him and then started listening to the transmissions from his own head device. Compelled by his words more than the words of Boris, the head device sparked violently.

Boris was flung back by the energy, this time banging his head on the concrete wall behind him. Yuri laughed at his fallen foe, reconnecting to his normal brainwave patterns. The German looked up at him, startled.

"I had you in my head!" he exclaimed. "It listened!"

"Of course it does. It recognises familiar patterns," Yuri replied.

"You changed your transmission frequency!"

"Another thing that I developed over time."

"That is against the engagements of a fair fight!"

"Not really. It's just a more advanced Psychokinetic attack."

"We'll soon see who the master here is!"

Boris got to his feet and ran up the ramp to exit onto the roof of the building. Sighing with frustration, mainly at his foe's incompetence, Yuri was compelled to follow. He exited outside, feeling with a strange satisfaction the ice cold rain on his face. The clouds were grey above, occasionally lit up by a random flash of lightning. The thunder echoed around the top of the building as Yuri spotted his foe.

"Do heights bother you?" Boris asked.

"Nor really," Yuri replied. "The traitor Vladislav is affected, though."

"I feel your General will know how to deal with him."

"He'll be taken back to Moscow and arrested. Then shot for treason."

"Is that the answer you always have as Communists? Shoot them?"

"It is often the only way to permanently rid a nation of a problem."

"Do people not deserve second chances?"

"In my view, traitors do not merit any honour."

"In which case, neither do you!"

There was a sudden flash of lightning from above. The fork of statically charged electricity shot through the air and contacted with one of the nearby Kirovs. The helium filled balloon on top detonated with force of the contact, flame rising rapidly. Parachuting Russians fled from the destroyed airship, just avoiding their deaths as it crashed into one of the skyscrapers.

However, keeping contact with the Kirov had thrown Yuri off guard. Boris stepped forwards and raised his hand, gathering his telekinetic power. Fair or unfair, Einstein wasn't concerned in how he killed the Soviet Premier. He pushed against Yuri, but with more force than he intended. With almost certain shock, he watched as he threw the Russian across the building. Yuri was slammed into a concrete mast in the centre, collapsing to the floor.

Yuri rolled over onto his back, feeling a slight numbing sensation in the arm which had been squashed against the concrete. Nothing was broken, but it would hurt for a while. He watched as Boris came over, his shocked expression now turned into a smirk of triumph.

"Who will kill who now?" he asked.

"I will not honour any victory from you!" Yuri snarled.

"I don't care, Einstein just wants you dead."

"But it appears that Einstein is forgetting one important fact."

"And what's that?"

"There is only one true Yuri!"

He got to his feet, watching as the triumph on Boris's face returned to shock. Yuri raised his hands around his head, gathering the energy of the most powerful Psy Wave he could control. The electrical charges passed between his fingertips and the head device, humming loudly. Boris backed off as Yuri gathered all the energy, turning his glowing hands to face his enemy.

"Da svidaniya!"

Yuri threw the energy forwards, the shape no longer a ball of energy, but a spreading, thin disk of energy. It slammed into Boris who absorbed the energy of the impact. Not only frying his brain and destroying the head device beyond repair, it had knocked him off his feet. He was catapulted off the top of the building, crashing in through the windows of the adjacent office block. Amidst the shattered glass and scattered chairs, Boris died.

On top of the tower, Yuri looked up to the sky as another flash of lightning lit up the clouds. The rumble of thunder came, and that was when he lost his thoughts. The energy from the Psy Wave had drained him and he was capable of no more. Now lost of psychic energy, Yuri collapsed to his knees and then fell to the ground. He lay in the flooded concrete on top of the skyscraper, getting continuously wet from the rainfall and oblivious to the war going on around him.

**Chapter 15 – An Ultimate Ending**

The city of San Francisco was taken quickly, and as the thunder storm passed, the number of Kirov casualties plummeted. The Psychic Dominator was deployed on Alcatraz, a nuclear power plant built next to it for power and several Gattling Cannons built around the island for defence. The Psychic Sensor was then built in the city, and as a shockwave of Psychic Energy issued from the Psychic Dominator across the USA, the network grid powered up.

Aboard the Psychic Kirov, Vladyena and Pashko watched as their radar showed up the grid from Psychic Sensor network which was being powered by the Psychic Dominator. Vladyena was then able to get a lock on the coordinates for where President Dugan was hiding.

"Got you now, little man," she smirked.

She nodded to Pashko, who set up a communication link with Moscow. Misha's face then appeared on the view screen, saluting when she saw Vladyena. It looked cold in Moscow, and it was already the middle of the night.

"You have the President, comrade?" she asked.

"Right here on the Psychic Grid!" Vladyena grinned.

"Give me the coordinates; I have a little army waiting for him."

"I'm sending them now. He's in San Antonio, Texas."

"Poor Conscripts, I'll advise them to take portable fans with them."

"That would be wise, comrade engineer."

"I'll be activating the Chronosphere in a moment."

In San Antonio, President Dugan was busily trying to phone through to the heads of each American state. However, he was not having much luck. The radars were offline, but beforehand, they had tracked the locations of many Psychic Sensors, including one of Yuri's prised Psychic Dominators. It appeared as though Yuri would get the world domination he so badly wanted.

Outside of his hide away, there a flash of blue light. Instinctively, Dugan turned to look skyward out of the window, but it was bright and sunny. In which case, that flash of light could not have been lightning. Interested, he walked outside, catching the warm Texan sun as he went. However, the sight he saw surprised him. Standing facing him were several Russian conscripts and many Lasher Tanks. Observing them closely, Dugan saw that the Russians were holding portable fans to their faces.

A peculiar noise overhead then reached his senses. Looking upwards, he saw to his horror that a Flying Disk was coming into land. The huge, circular craft landed in a space to the left, a ramp descending from below. Artem, the pilot, then walked out ready to great the American President.

"Who the heck are you?" Dugan asked.

"You Americans are so polite," Artem snarled.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I am Artem, leader of Yuri's Collection Agency!"

"Collection Agency?"

"That's right, and you're the cargo."

"Exactly where are you taking me?"

"To Moscow so the people can witness your shooting."

Dugan's face whitened. "Who's doing the shooting?"

"General Svetlana, Supreme Commander of Soviet Red Army."

"The same General who helped Yuri rise to power."

"Besides France, London, Korea and now America, it's what she's most famous for. She'll next be famous for ending the threat from the Western World I imagine, though Yuri will possibly be partly to thank for that."

"Do we really have to end things this way?"

Artem shook his head defiantly, raising his hands. "Sorry!"

"What?"

"I'm just the bus driver, I don't answer the questions! If you want to go snivelling to Yuri about 'why can't we be friends' and 'why must it all end like this', then you do that in person! I do not have the authority to listen to you whining! Or, if you prefer, if you have complaints, let them known to your reaper."

"Alright, but can I at least complain to you about something?"

Artem shrugged. "If you feel uncomfortable in economy class, I can always upgrade you to first class, if you like."

Dugan narrowed his eyes, angrily. Again, Artem shrugged, and he indicated to the American President. Under the influence of mind control, he entered the Flying Disk, followed by the pilot. The disk then took off to head back to Moscow, leaving the Lasher Tanks and Soviet Conscript to destroy the place and kill any American troops who were hovering around.

Back in San Francisco, Svetlana had managed to relay a communication up to the Psychic Kirov using the control station. Vladyena responded a smug look on her face as she observed the Soviet general.

"Comrade General," she saluted.

"I see the Psychic Grid is up," Svetlana noted.

"It has been for a moment or two."

"Have you captured President Dugan?"

"All done, comrade! I have just received a message from Comrade Artem on one of the Flying Disks. He is presently transporting the President to Moscow, first class delivery, I got the impression."

"That man deserves that?"

"I imagine he complained about economy class."

"If it was up to me, that'd be all he'd get!"

"I think Artem got rid of the in flight film."

"I should think so!"

"He could always have played aeroplane disaster films!"

Svetlana smirked. "I do want that man in a reasonable state when I shoot him in front of the public in Red Square!"

"If not, then you can issue a formal complaint to Artem."

"I shall bare that in mind, comrade."

"Where shall we rendezvous?"

"On top of the tower block will do, thanks."

"I'll be with you in a moment, comrade!"

Svetlana disengaged the transmission, turning back into the room. Roman and Vassily had Einstein handcuffed between them, their Kalashnikovs ready in case he made a move to leave. Slavotna had been standing talking to Vladislav. The Initiate had found a way of returning Vladislav on the Soviet side, which did not necessarily involve mind control, but a growing fondness for the Russian through conversation. Once Slavotna had finished grilling Vladislav for the terrible crime he committed, Svetlana was certain the two would get on well.

"I'm going to go and wait for the Psychic Kirov with Yuri," Svetlana explained.

"We'll take this man back to the armoured car," Vassily noted.

"Good. Slavotna, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Loud and clear, comrade," Slavotna replied, bowing her head.

"I'll see you in Moscow."

Svetlana left the room, heading down the right corridor towards the lift to head up to the top floor. Slavotna and Vladislav also left, being followed by Roman and Vassily dragging Einstein between them. They exited the building and made their way over to the armoured, car, ignoring the burnt corpse which was still in the puddle. Slavotna sat down in the driver's seat with Vladislav sat next to her and the two conscripts sitting at the back with the scientist.

"Let's get ready for a teleportation back home!" Slavotna noted.

"What'll happen to America when we leave?" Roman asked.

"Bomb it into the ground with the Kirovs and kill off the entire population will seem suitable."

"Who'd want to live here, anyway?" Vladislav asked.

"You seemed pretty keen to," Slavotna told him.

"I was hoping I'd get to spend the rest of my life in Switzerland after I'd defected. But Einstein forgot to mention to me that we were taking a retirement building in the United States."

Vladislav turned a harsh stare on Einstein.

Slavotna smirked. "You can come back to Moscow if you like."

"That would be nice."

He smiled at her fondly, not being able to see the expression on her face through her orange tinged goggles. However, she did smile back and responded by ruffling his hair, which was a good sign. Eventually, she drove the armoured car off, joining the stream of tanks waiting to leave via Chronosphere.

Elsewhere, Svetlana had made it to the air conditioning shafts on the top floor of the building. However, there was no sign of Yuri, and the fans above were not rotating, which most likely explained the temperature. She exited on to the roof of the building via a ramp she spotted at the far end. The roof was practically saturated with puddles, and she could see a damaged antenna at the far end which had been struck by lightning. She could even see the smashed sky scraper where the struck Kirov had collapsed into. The destroyed airship now remained in a heap at ground level.

Taking a walk around, she eventually came across Yuri. He was still lying sprawled out in a puddle, not moving. Svetlana ran over to her fallen comrade, kneeling down on the saturated concrete next to him. The red lights on his head device were not flashing, which was a bad sign. Cursing, she slung her Tesla Rifle over onto her back and checked for a pulse in his neck. Fortunately, it was there and reasonably strong, suggesting that he was solidly alive.

"Well, at least you got rid of Einstein's thing," she mumbled.

She saw a shadow engulf her over the top of the building, along with hearing the sound of propellers overhead. Looking up, she saw the Psychic Kirov lowering itself down to pick up the General and the Premier. It seemed like his unconscious state would prevent Yuri from travelling back to Moscow in style. Sighing, Svetlana grabbed Yuri by his arms and lifted him up off the ground. He must have been completely unconscious, for he made no effort to try and get up himself.

The Purple Kirov landed on the other end of the building, avoiding the radio masts and electricity cables. The ramp descended and Svetlana made her way gradually towards it, dragging the unconscious Soviet Premier with her. Fortunately, Pashko and Vladyena exited the Kirov.

"What happened to him?" Vladyena queried.

"I have no idea!" Svetlana replied.

"Well he was with you, wasn't he?"

"Of course not! He went off on his own to find what Einstein had done with the technology that German Spy stole from our lab in Moscow. I imagine whatever it was did this to Yuri."

"Do you want a hand with that?" Pashko asked.

"If you would."

Pashko moved out and took Yuri's left arm, assisting in getting him aboard the Kirov for the journey home. Vladyena shook her head; leaving the building behind and taking the ramp back up inside the hold. The Kirov's balloon inflated again, slowly beginning to rise off the roof of the building. Once it had reached cruising height, it joined the rest of the Kirovs as they began their trip home to Moscow.

On board the Psychic Kirov, Vladyena and Svetlana had gathered around Yuri to see if they could do anything. But since they had brought the leader on board, he had made no progress. He looked as though he were dead, except his pulse was strong and his breathing rate normal.

"I've never seen this before," Vladyena shook her head.

"Is there anything you can do?" Svetlana asked.

"This'll be a job for our Faction Engineers I think."

"Do you have any idea what might be wrong with comrade Yuri?"

"It looks to me as though he's completely drained of Psychic Energy. Take a look here for one thing."

She pointed to the light strip on the back of Yuri's head which was not flashing.

"These show his energy levels," she explained. "The normal phase of flashing lights means that his energy levels are normal. The speed of the flash is proportionate to the levels of psychic energy. If the lights are on full all the way around with no flash, it means energy is either fully charged or is not being used for some reason. Individual blocks being lit indicates how much is charged. If there are no lights, it means that there is no energy, either because he is dead or because he's charging up."

"Well he's not dead," Svetlana stated.

"Then he must be charging up."

"What do we do? Plug him up to the mains or something?"

"Not a clue! I imagine we just let him charge, but the engineers will know."

"I could always run a couple of volts through him."

"He's not had a heart attack, comrade."

"It might be worth a try."

Vladyena looked critically at Svetlana's Tesla Rifle. "Anyway, is that thing capable of only running a few volts through someone?"

"Hmm, probably not."

"Maybe it's wise to leave him alone."

"In which case, I'll watch the flying into Europe."

The two of them left Yuri for the main control deck of the Kirov, hoping that by the time he reached Moscow, he might have started charging. Svetlana sighed. If he had listened to her when she said he was undefended, he might not be in this situation. However, she also wasn't clear on how Yuri got like this, so perhaps it was not a good idea to doubt him just yet.

About five hours later, the Kirovs were leaving the Atlantic behind them and crossing into mainland Europe. However, the sight they saw below was not quite the sight they were expecting. Aboard Kirov Alpha 1, Ilya and Anna were staring at the ground in surprise, not entirely sure what they were seeing.

"Shall I set up a communication link to the Psychic Kirov?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Ilya replied. "Get General Svetlana to confirm this sight."

Anna turned to her communication panel, sending a transmission over to the Psychic Kirov. Aboard, Vladyena and her crew had also been admiring the unusual sight below, but they were not really thinking why. The communicator went off, Pashko answering the call.

"Psychic Kirov reporting," he replied.

"Do you have our general on the line, comrade Pashko?" Anna asked.

"Of course comrade."

Svetlana crossed the desk, standing behind Pashko.

"Svetlana here," she replied.

"I want you to confirm something for me," Anna stated.

"Let me guess, the ground?"

"Quite right! As we're passing over Spain, can you see miles and miles of snow covered ground?"

"I certainly can!"

"And are your ground temperatures estimated at minus four degrees?"

"Too right they are, Anna!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea!"

"I have a weather update here," Pashko cut in. "Great Britain's having a great time! Temperatures as low as eighteen degrees below freezing with snow fall up to ten inches thick. All over France there are minus temperatures extending into ten Celsius below freezing, and extreme snow fall, up to eight inches! In Germany, temperatures are as low as fifteen degrees below freezing, with snow fall of up to nine inches. This is unbelievable!"

"What's the forecast for Moscow?" Vladyena asked.

"Incredible! An amazing minus thirty degrees Celsius with snow fall up to a foot deep in some places! This can't have happened like this! Either the Gulf Stream's stopped and we have an immediate Ice Age, or an unnatural winter has come in a month early! I'm not complaining though!"

"That's unnatural, even for Moscow!" Svetlana laughed.

"We'll have to have snowball fights when we get home!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'll bring my sledge out early!" Ilya grinned.

"Well, it's certainly a lovely Russian welcome home."

The Kirovs continued on their way across Europe, flying over Berlin en route. The city was nine feet deep in snow, but the Germans weren't complaining. They were enjoying the snow while it lasted in case it never came again. Perhaps this was what happened when Russians took over the world, all the countries experienced an extreme, Russian style winter. But the temperatures began to drop as the Kirovs carried on east towards Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and the Ukraine. The thickness of snow was also increasing up to a foot or more in depth.

Svetlana was now beginning to grow suspicious that more snow and lower temperatures were happening in Eastern Europe compared with Western Europe. This was not natural weather, and she got the feeling that once they arrived in Moscow, they'd find the answer for this unnatural snowfall. However, despite the suspiciousness of it all, Svetlana knew not to complain. Winter was her favourite season of the year, and if this now happened each time, there were no worries.

Eventually, the Kirovs arrived back in Moscow. The picture was what was to be expected. Every inch of Russia they'd flown over was covered thickly with snow, and the Capital was no different. The other Kirovs continued on to Star City while the Psychic Kirov came into land in Red Square. As a matter of fact, given the nature of the weather, they might as well have called it White Square. As the Purple Kirov landed and the balloon slightly deflated, the ramp descended and Vladyena, Pashko and Svetlana exited out to the glorious winter of Moscow.

"My weather forecast was accurate," Pashko observed.

"Fortunately, we Russians now how to make coats," Vladyena replied.

She drew her long coat around her and pulled down the flaps on her Ushanka, enjoying every moment she shivered with the freezing cold. Svetlana looked at the Chronosphere, seeing tank after tank emerging as it was brought home to the Mother Land after a well deserved victory. Svetlana then saw Misha and Radovan walking over, not surprised to see the smug look on Misha's face.

"What do you think?" she asked, spreading her arms out.

"It's… white…" Svetlana trailed off.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, you do remember that Radovan here was so kind as to give me the plans for Einstein's weather device?"

"Yes, when you were showing off the Chronosphere."

"This is the result! I can now alter the weather as well as brew up storms!"

"I told her she'd over done it," Radovan shook his head.

"I have a great plan! We'll never see summer again!"

"We can't actually do that Misha," Svetlana noted.

"Why not? We all really hate summer."

"Without summer, we can't grow crops! Without crops, we can't eat!"

"Alright, I'll do this then. We can control summer! We'll keep humidity levels low and make sure the temperature does not exceed twelve degrees Celsius. When the crops need watering, we can create a thunder storm and saturate the ground with water!"

"As for winter?"

"Russian winters for all, and they can be longer!"

Pashko sighed. "Sounds great to me!"

"I can install another Weather Control Device in America," Misha explained. "It will be the great step forward in Soviet supremacy. When we destroy the country and kill off all the American people, we can move in and take the country over! We'll build Russian buildings and settle in Russian people, maybe a few Brits and Canadians too. We can get rid of hot American summers and replace them with cool, Russian ones. And we'll give them extra cold Russian winters!"

"What would we do with America?"

"Create an expansion of Rosaviakosmos of course!"

"That sounds good," Radovan approved.

"You've thought this out, haven't you?" Vladyena smirked.

"That's what engineers do best!" Misha grinned.

"But at the moment, we have a serious problem," Svetlana cut in. "I need to speak with engineers Lev and Vadim immediately! There is a problem with the Comrade Premier and it needs to be sorted."

"What kind of problem?"

"A severe drainage of Psychic Energy, I believe."

"Well, there's not much Radovan and I can do about that."

"Just keep playing with your weather device, Misha!"

"Loud and clear, comrade General!"

Once all was sorted, Faction Engineers Lev and Vadim arrived in Red square dressed in long Russian coats and carrying a stretcher between them. Svetlana followed them back into Yuri's Command Centre as they took their leader inside, taking him into the laboratory.

"What is the problem?" Svetlana asked.

"It's as you thought comrade," Lev replied. "It's a drain of Psychic Energy."

"What would have caused it?"

"Most likely a high powered Psy Wave."

"That's exactly what I told him not to do!"

"It must have been some arsenal he was up against."

They transferred Yuri into a chair which was hooked up to three Psychic Coil devices. Vadim observed the head device closely, pleased to see that one light had lit up, showing that charging was taking place. Lev then attached some cables to Yuri's head device, activating the Psychic Coils.

"What are you doing?" Svetlana questioned.

"Supplying him with some energy," Lev replied.

"Will this help him to charge up more quickly?"

"And more successfully. Using this, it is more likely he'll recover to his full potential quickly when he comes out of his coma."

"How long will he take to charge?"

"A week if you allow recovery time."

"That's good, Artem's Flying Disk isn't supposed to arrive for another week."

"I'm sure Comrade Yuri will hate to miss the shooting of President Dugan and Albert Einstein. He's let you do the honour, but I'm sure he'd like to be there in person to make some sarcastic remarks to his enemies before they die."

Svetlana smirked. "You know Yuri too well."

Lev tapped his head. "All in the mind."

In exactly a week later, Yuri had recovered from his loss of Psychic Energy just in time to see the arrival of Artem's Flying Disk. The Russian public had gathered around Red Square alongside the Red Army to watch the shooting of President Dugan and Albert Einstein. Yuri and Svetlana had gathered outside the Kremlin at Lenin's Mausoleum with Yaromir, Admiral Vyacheslav, Captain Ilya, Lieutenant Anna, Captain Vladyena and Lieutenant Pashko to commence the celebrations. Beforehand, the public cheered to the falling snow and the parading tanks, all of them flying Soviet flags between them. It was a fantastic occasion for the Union.

Once the tanks had finished their parade, followed by the assortment of foot troops, Conscripts Roman and Vassily brought out Einstein. The public were now cheering for blood, but the real culprit of the war had not yet arrived.

"Are you sure Artem said a week?" Yuri asked Svetlana.

"Positive," she replied.

"Here he comes!" Ilya proclaimed.

He pointed into the sky as a Flying Disk came in from the horizon opposite the Kremlin. The Russians looked up in unison as it flew in overhead, lowering itself down as it came into Red Square. It hovered a few feet above the snow covered ground, a hatch opening in the bottom. There was a shocked scream from inside, and President Dugan fell from the hatch and landed face down in the snow.

"That's for complaining about first class!" Artem shouted from inside.

A brick was then hurled through the hatch in the vague direction of the dropped president. However, it missed cracking his head open by a few inches, landing harmlessly in the snow.

"And that's for saying 'are we there yet' all the way home!" Artem shouted again.

The hatch of the Flying Disk then closed and it flew away in the direction of Star City, leaving Moscow behind. From the crowd, two other Russian Conscripts came up, pulling Dugan to his feet and dragging him into line with Einstein. Svetlana then left the stand by the Mausoleum, standing in front of the two men with her Tesla Rifle charged up for usage.

"Soviet Comrades!" Yuri began. "I give you the enemies of the Soviet Union, German Professor Albert Einstein and American President Michael Dugan."

There were some light hearted boos from the crowd.

"They are charged with attempting to halt the Soviet Union in its quest for global domination!" he continued. "For this, they are sentenced to death. The Russian doing the killing is our comrade who captured France, Britain, Korea and now America and the comrade who helped me rise to Premier status. None other than General Svetlana Krasnova, our Supreme Commander of the Soviet Red Army."

There were numerous cheers for Svetlana.

"The shootings will commence as the Spasskiy Tower chimes."

There was then silence among the Soviets as they watched the Kremlin Clock Tower, keenly. At the chiming of the tower, there were two consecutive Tesla Bolts, followed by the screams of two defeated enemies. The Professor and the President were dead. The Soviets were now the supreme rulers of the globe.

**Epilogue**

The Soviet advance after the war was unstoppable. The world was now controlled by the Soviet Weather Devices. The winters plummeted right down into temperatures as low as minus sixty in the remotest parts of Russia and Siberia, and the entire expanse of the developed world was covered thickly in snow. The summers never climbed above twelve degrees, so no people on earth ever felt underdressed ever again, and people soon grew accustomed to Soviet weather.

The USA was no longer called the USA. It was now called Krasnaya Rasseya and was dominated by Russians. The odd British or Canadian civilian mixed in with them from time to time. Krasnaya Rasseya was known as the Future of the World, harnessing the power of Rosaviakosmos and Russian minds alike. Yuri had become the ultimate Premier of the planet, and world domination was now a thing of the past. The world now knew that Yuri's global domination plans were what saved lives. The Western World collapsed, and it made way for Hammer and Sickle.

As years passed on, the space age was reached and the first Soviet colonies made it out to Mars. Great space ships were built, taking Soviets to the outer reaches of the Solar System to colonise Jupiter's moon Europa and the planet Pluto. The Soviet Union now possessed a new state emblem; all nine planets orbiting around the sun, which was stamped with the Hammer and Sickle. Moscow was now the Capital of the World, with London still in close contest.

Many years later, and the Soviets are spreading out into the Galaxy. They met knew life and created many Allies in nearby systems. But they also created enemies, who had all grown to fear the symbol of Yuri, the symbol of Hammer and Sickle, and the grinning faces of the Kirovs. In some primitive enemies, the circle had become a feared shape, because the Flying Disks had laid waste to many bases and space stations. From inter-planetary warfare, Yuri had gone to intergalactic warfare, taking over vast portions of the galaxy with his mind control technology. But to him, galactic domination was only the start of the game. The end of the game was universal domination.


End file.
